Oh Star
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: De repente umas estrelas surgem e minha vida muda em dez dias. E EU, a ruiva insana, narro isto tudo. Você não acha que vai sair algo normal daqui, acha?
1. Contos de Fadas?

**_Hayley_**

_A estrela da imaginação_

Eu sou Lily Evans, prazer em conhecê-lo... Tenho dezessete anos, estou cursando o sétimo ano da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts; minha casa é a Grifinória. E, sim, eu sou uma bruxa.

Psicologicamente? Sou alterada e nervosa, mas gentil e amável com todos... Menos com James Potter, antes motivo de meu ódio, agora motivo de meu... Bom, fisicamente... Sou baixinha, de cabelos ruivos feito fogo e olhos verdes como esmeraldas... Resumidamente, uma garota normal... Ou quase.

Mesmo estudando em Hogwarts, nunca deixo de ler meus contos de fada trouxas. Cinderela, Bela Adormecida, Branca de Neve, Rapunzel... _Acho_ que nunca deixei e nunca vou deixar de me emocionar ao ler estas histórias... Sabe-se lá o porquê. Acho que é porque sou sentimental... Ou porque simplesmente são lindos... Quem não gosta, ou é bruxo ou é sem coração! São meio clichês sim, mas poxa vida... Quem nunca quer que o príncipe beije a princesa no final e que eles vivam felizes para sempre?

Eu sempre sonhei em ter um conto de fada em minha vida. Parece meio infantil, mas eu tive sim. Já me imaginei no lugar da Gata Borralheira, indo pro baile e perdendo o sapatinho de cristal, já me imaginei no lugar da Rapunzel, jogando minhas tranças para o príncipe subir, já me imaginei no lugar da Branca de Neve, junto aos sete anões, e já me imaginei no lugar da Bela Adormecida, furando o dedo e acordando pelo beijo do homem amado... O único problema de sonhar essas coisas é o seguinte: o príncipe, por mais que eu tente mudar, é **sempre** o James. Sim, ele mesmo, James Potter.

Aquele de olhos acinzentados, alto e musculoso, com cabelos negros e despenteados, e sorriso que me faz delirar, e piscadela que me faz sonhar, e voz que me faz cantar... Agora, você deve estar se perguntando assim: qual é o problema do príncipe ser James?

Eu respondo: o cara corre atrás de mim e eu sempre digo não. Por que? Medo de me machucar... Mas, falamos disso depois. O problema é que eu não o odeio como antes... Na verdade, eu não o odeio mais... Eu... Eu... Eu o amo. Lily Evans está completamente caidinha por James Potter, o garoto que manda chocolates, flores, poemas e serenatas...

Hoje é sábado, à tarde... E, exatamente agora, eu estou sentada no sofá da sala dos monitores chefes da Grifinória... James é monitor chefe também, esqueci de falar. Não sei como. Ele é o líder dos marotos!

Ah, os marotos. Como não falei deles antes? Sirius Black, extremamente bonito e legal, Remus Lupin, ajuizado e amigo, e Peter Pettigrew, ele sempre te ajuda quando precisa... Bem, eles são o quarteto terror, como prefiro chamá-los. Causam confusão por toda a escola... Mas mesmo assim eu gosto deles.

Estou fazendo um relatório... Já falei isso? Não, não falei. É um relatório chato que a McGonagall pediu sobre as detenções desta semana... Que saco! Eu realmente não mereço uma coisa as...

- LILY! – Berrou uma voz masculina e animada, entrando na sala e batendo a porta. Assustei-me e lancei o relatório bem longe...

- James, que susto! – Colocando a mão no coração, sentei-me direito no sofá de dois lugares e cocei a cabeça.

- Adivinha o que eu trouxe pra você, meu lírio... – Chocolate. Acertei?

Antes que pudesse responder, ele estendeu uma barra de chocolate extremamente colorida e grande da Dedosdemel. Não pude deixar de sorrir... Ele é realmente um príncipe... E eu nunca falei isso, só por via das dúvidas.

- Não precisava... – Peguei a barra e examinei-a um segundo, antes de colocá-la do meu lado.

Senti o sofá afundar um pouco do meu lado. James estava sentado bem perto de mim...

- Claro que precisava! Se não fosse o Jamie aqui, quem iria te mimar desse jeito?

- E por que você me mima tanto? – Embora eu já soubesse a resposta de cor e salteado, perguntei do mesmo jeito. Era sempre bom ouvir o...

- Te amo!

A próxima coisa que senti após essa frase foi um beijo na bochecha... James e sua mania de me beijar. Mas, de qualquer forma, 134º beijo deste ano... Sim, eu conto!

- Jaaaames...

- Que foi, minha rainha?

- Não faz isso comigo!

- Por que não? Você não gosta? – Ele fez uma carinha de preocupado... Que fofo!

- Eu gosto! Quero dizer, não é que eu gosto, mas sabe, também não gosto, então me deixa meio...

- Confusa? – Perguntou ele, maroto. – Mas eu não resisto a você e essa bochecha perfeita! E essa boca perfeita... E esse sorriso perfeito... E esses olhos perfeitos... E esse cabelo perfeito... Você é perfeita!

Fiquei vermelhinha, vermelhinha. Oh céus...

Me diga, como resistir a um Deus Grego que é super fofo, fala que te ama há anos e fica te elogiando desse jeito?

- Mas não precisa me dar chocolate! Eu já estou gordinha...

- Será?

James me pegou no colo, do nada, sem aviso, de repente. A única coisa que pude fazer foi dar um gritinho e susto.

No momento seguinte, eu estava olhando pro chão a uma considerável altura... A altura de James. Ano retrasado, ele era muito baixinho, todos nós o zoávamos! Agora, ele é o maior gigante... Juro! Acho que deve ter 1,89, por aí...

- Não! Continua leve como uma pena... – Disse ele, carinhosamente, acariciando o nariz dele no meu.

Perto. Perto demais...

- COM LICENÇA! – Uma voz grossa e marota gritou, fazendo eu me assustar e agarrar o pescoço do James.

Quando eu percebi o que estava fazendo, Sirius Black já estava com aquele sorrisinho maroto e uma expressão de entendimento que eu não gosto nada...

- Não sinto _nada_ em atrapalhar o casalzinho, mas me pediram pra levar Lily aos jardins. Com licença, Dom James Juan, Juan James ou a coisa que for...

Inexplicavelmente, Sirius veio e me colocou no colo _dele_. Juro que não entendi nada! James ria da cena, e assentiu com a cabeça. Por que não estava com ciúmes? Eu estava no colo do melhor amigo dele, e olha que o Sirius é bem gostos... Ah, claro! Eles são melhores amigos...

Aí você se pergunta: mas e daí? E daí que eles confiam um no outro mais do que irmãos... Não se vê um sem o outro! É isso que eu mais admiro nos marotos: A confiança e a amizade inabalável que eles tem uns pelos outros.

- Vamos, dona Evans! – E o insano Sirius Black saiu praticamente correndo para os jardins, me levando no colo como se fosse algo extremamente valioso, porque me apertava demaaais!

Graças a velocidade, agi por impulso e joguei meus braços no pescoço dele... Algo que ficou bem constrangedor.

Todas as garotas por quais passávamos me fuzilavam com o olhar. Acho que, se olhar matasse, eu estaria morta e a sete palmos do chão... Mas quer saber? Isso é problema delas! Eu já tenho o **meu** maroto, por que vou me importar com o que elas pensam? O Sirius é só um grande amigo pra mim... Quase um melhor amigo! Agora, o James...

- Chegamos, minha rainha. – Finalmente!

Ao chegarmos a uma árvore perto do lago, ele me colocou com cuidado no chão e sentou-se ao meu lado. E finalmente eu vi o motivo daquela loucura... Katheryn McTally e Diana Swredam.

Diana é a extrovertida do grupo. Tem cabelos pretos levemente ondulados, olhos castanhos escuros semi-cobertos por óculos de armação delicada... Era a baixinha do grupo, mas, embora a altura fosse pouca, Diana tinha um belo corpo e atitude sobrava...

Katheryn, ou Kath, é a matraca. Sempre falando de algo ou alguém, independente do lugar, da hora, do dia... Tem cabelos muito loiros e olhos verdes. Tinha uma paixão anormal por música e é sempre nervosinha e a ponto de explodir... Mesmo assim, eu amo ela.

- Muito obrigada, meu súdito. – Ironizei, revirando os olhos.

- 'Brigada, Si! – Diana puxou Sirius pela gravata e deu-lhe um selinho. Afinal, eram namorados... Vocês não sabiam disso?

Sirius levou realmente muito tempo pra conquistar Di, que, embora fosse caidinha por ele, não admitia de jeito nenhum... Ô criatura orgulhosa. Mas, certo dia, Sirius fez uma declaração e ela se derreteu todinha...

- _Hem, hem_ - Kath interrompeu com uma tossidinha boba. Sirius jogou os cabelos pra trás e se levantou.

- Bom, minhas rainhas, temo que o súdito aqui tenha que ir fazer... _deveres_.

- Aham – Ironizei, arrancando uma risada de Diana.

- Por que esse tom irônico, Lily?

- Sirius, o dia em que você tirar um sábado a tarde só pra fazer deveres vai ser um milagre...

- Então esse milagre é hoje. – Abaixando-se um pouco, ele pegou a mochila que estava do lado de Katheryn e saiu andando e cantarolando.

Já disse que os marotos tem uma banda? Sinceramente... é uma das melhores bandas que eu já ouvi! Sirius toca bateria, Remus a guitarra, Peter o baixo e James canta... Eles quase sempre tocam nos bailes – e sempre fazem sucesso, diga-se de passagem.

- E aí, o que vocês querem? – Perguntei, virando-me para elas e desviando o olhar de Sirius.

- Queremos saber como foi hoje a tarde – Katheryn perguntou, num tom malicioso.

Percebi o assunto do qual elas estavam falando, e dei uma risada abafada. Ao ver que elas me olhavam de um jeito estranho, falei:

- O que vocês acham que aconteceu?

- Nem me conto, Lily... – Diana disse, caindo em gargalhadas histéricas logo depois, com Kath seguindo-a.

Revirei os olhos, como sempre.

Como elas podem pensar que eu teria um caso escondido com o James? Só porque eu disse que estava _começando_ a gostar dele, não quer dizer que eu estou _gostando_ dele. Oras, se ele era o príncipe do meu conto de fadas, tinha que gostar ao menos um pouquinho, não é?

- Gente, vocês realmente acham que...

- Você gosta dele? – Diana me interrompeu.

- Sim, nós achamos. – Katheryn e Diana eram um complô só... Não é por nada não, mas sempre que eu viro as costas, ao voltar elas já estão juntas insinuando algo sobre a minha pessoa!

- Há. Eu? Caso com James? Não, meninas, não.

De repente, Kath apontou a varinha pra mim. Eu fiquei sem reação; o que ela estaria pensando?

Será que ela estava sendo _possuída_? Será que a Kath na verdade era um _comensal da morte_ disfarçado? Será que ela _enlouqueceu de vez_ por não ter seu amor correspondido por Remus?

- Você gosta dele – Katheryn _afirmou_, ainda com a varinha apontada pra mim e um sorrisinho de entendimento no rosto. – e não adianta mais negar. Ou você assume, ou te _azaramos_.

Suspirei fundo, antes de responder.

- Sim, eu gosto.

Não se passou um minuto, e lá estava a pobre Lily, andando por Hogwarts e procurando Sirius Black para dizer a verdade sobre James Potter. Ou isso, ou minhas amigas me azaravam... Eu _realmente _mereço...

Onde estaria o dito cujo? Fui primeiro a biblioteca, onde surpreendentemente os marotos costumavam fazer os deveres.

Sirius estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa, com a cabeça baixa, e lendo um livro que me parecia ser de Transfiguração. Cheguei por trás dele e coloquei meu braço em volta do pescoço dele, como se quisesse enforcá-lo.

- Hey Sirius...

- Hey Lily – Respondeu ele, soltando meu braço do pescoço dele e me olhando curioso.

- Preciso de ajuda.

- Ajuda?

Ele virou a cadeira pra minha frente e perguntou:

- Ajuda no quê?

- Eu estou... Er... Gostando...

- Do James. Tá, nós já sabemos, mas qual é o problema?

- Eu não posso chegar "na lata" e dizer 'te amo'! É simplesmente previsível e simples demais...

- Garotas... – Sirius revirou os olhos e folheou o livro dele. Passados alguns minutos, falou de novo: - Hoje à noite, vá ver as estrelas e pense nisso.

Lancei um olhar incrédulo a ele e levantei a sobrancelha, esperando ele gritar "1 de abril", ou na verdade só falar que era brincadeira, pois ele é um maroto, não é?

- Ver as estrelas? – Falei, com a voz estrangulada por causa da indignação.

- Ver as estrelas. – Repetiu ele, apontando o dedo pra mim e piscando. – Agora, minha cara Lily, se me dá licença, James deve estar me procurando. – Ele se levantou. – Boa sorte. E...

- E?

Ele parou onde estava, na porta da biblioteca, e sorriu levemente.

- Quando vocês tiverem um filho, eu quero ser o padrinho dele.

É realmente muito estranho pedir um conselho para um maroto, que por acaso é o melhor amigo do seu mais novo amor. Mas, estranho mesmo, é ouvir um "_vá observar as estrelas_" como conselho. Quer dizer, as estrelas são lindas e tudo mais, mas no que iriam me ajudar? Será que se eu olhasse bastante elas iriam fazer um desenho no céu formando um "James, eu te amo, mas não quero admitir?"

Eu sei, você deve estar pensando que eu sou uma ruiva louca que não sabe o que fazer e que está correndo desesperada para o salão dos monitores chefes as 10:00 da noite para não ser pega fora do horário, mas eu não sou. Está bem, eu sou sim, mas como poderia estar sã? Impossível.

Inegavelmente, a pior coisa que pode acontecer quando você chega no salão dos monitores descabelada, ofegante e desarrumada, é ver James tocando violão lá. Primeiro, ele toca excelentemente bem. Segundo, ninguém resiste a isso, muito menos eu. Terceiro... Eu estou parecendo mais uma _barbie _velha e suja, e fedida, e descabelada (considerando que ela tenha vida, é claro) do que uma bruxa (quase) normal que é ruiva e ama o garoto que no instante está olhando para você com _aqueles_ olhos acinzentados, puxados sabe-se lá para que cor... Depende do dia, da luz, do ânimo dele e da hora – palavras dele que foram roubadas por mim.

Ele olhava pra mim, sentado no sofá e segurando o violão, e eu olhava pra ele, com a mão no coração e uma cara assustada. Preciso dizer quem está em vantagem? Preciso sim, porque se não dissesse seria covardia. I James está em vantagem /i .

Impossível. Ele desviou o olhar de mim e voltou a tocar. Nããão!

- _Whatever you want…Whatever you need…Whatever it takes, I'll do anything..._

Ele cantava e tocava numa harmonia perfeita, me encantando completamente. Essa música sempre me lembrava o dia em que ele tocou-a pra mim em uma festa... E, antes que pudesse me conter, eu comecei a cantar junto.

- _And as you sleep syes trough the window… I'm watching you dream well are you dreaming of me._

- _Yeah, so why can't you see? you're all that matters… You know if this earth should crack I'll be your solid ground… Yeah, I will be there to catch you when you fall down…_ - Ele continuou, como se gostasse que eu estivesse cantando junto. Bom, eu continuei também…

- _Whatever you want…Whatever you need…Whatever it takes, I'll do anything…_

Sem dúvida, aquela era a nossa música. A letra... Tão perfeita! Outro dia ele chegou a me falar que quem a escreveu estava pensando no amor que ele sentia por mim... Bem, agora eu acho que você já sabe o porquê dele ser meu príncipe.

- Eu não sabia que você cantava. – Falou ele, maroto, colocando o violão de lado.

- Sorte sua... – Sorte mesmo, minha voz não era lá aquelas coisas.

- _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh… I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away…_

James começou a cantar _de novo_, com uma música linda e significante _de novo_. Será que ele não cansa de embaralhar ainda mais a minha mente? Não, acho que não. Então, fiz a única coisa que podia: sentei-me ao lado dele, enquanto ele pegava o violão de novo e recomeçava a tocar.

- _I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well… I wanna hold you high and steal your pain… _- Pára, pára com isso… Eu não quero ouvir a sua voz doce, linda e perfeita! Chegaaaa... - _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away…_

Duas opções: ficar lá e enlouquecer de vez ou pegar o violão dele e esconder pro resto da vida.

Fico com a segunda.

Num gesto repentino, tirei o violão da mão dele e ele parou de cantar também. Levantei-me rapidinho e corri para o outro lado da sala, de modo a ficar bem longe dele. Não cheguei a comentar, mas... James fica irado, furioso e irritado quando alguém _toca_ no violão dele. Eu não sei o motivo, não tenho a mínima idéia na verdade, mas ele fica realmente bravo, seja quem for. Péssima idéia, Lils. Agora o James está paralisado no sofá, com uma sobrancelha levantada e os olhos praticamente faiscando. Vai parecer meio idiota demais agora, mas sabe aqueles desenhos animados onde os olhos dos personagens ficam com fogo dentro? James estava quase assim...

- Me dá – disse ele, esticando a mão e se levantando – meu violão.

- Não?

Esquecendo toda a dignidade, força, pose, atitude e coragem que eu tinha, saí correndo disparada para meu quarto e tranquei a porta na fechadura e com magia, só pra garantir. Joguei o violão dele em cima da minha cama e encostei-me na parede, ofegando de novo.

Alguém batia na porta...

- Lily...

- Não!

- Meu violão...

- Não!

- Devolve...

- Não!

Insistência irrita ¬¬

- Se você não me devolver...

- CHANTAGEM NÃO FUNCIONA! – Berrei, colada a porta.

- ...Eu vou ficar bravo. – Falou ele numa voz triste e fofa, como a de um cachorrinho abandonado. Merlin, não me abandone...

- PODE FICAR...

Mentiiira...

- Lily!

- Nããão! Já disse que não! _Não_! Negativo, nops, necas, nunca, nananinanão, nem vem, never, _nãããão_!

Ele deu um soco na porta.

Vamos irritar James Potter?

Peguei o violão da cama e Comecei a tocá-lo, ou tentar, pois não sabia uma nota sequer. Tudo bem, uma eu sabia, mas de que adiantava tocar um "D" e não saber tocar um "F", um "E", um "L", ou a letra que for e nem ter uma mínima idéia do que é uma pestana?

De nada, eu lhe respondo.

Cantei a primeira música que me veio a cabeça, só pra irritá-lo ainda mais.

- _I coulda been the one u noticed, I coulda been all over you, I coulda been like all the others; Is that what I'm supposed to do._ – Minha voz é horrenda; Desafinada e aguda demais. James percebeu…

- Pelo menos cante melhor! – Gritou ele, do outro lado da porta.

- Ah é? – Respirei fundo, e inventei uma música besta. - _Eu estou com o violão de um maroto amigo, ele tá irado e eu estou sorrindo, eu não sei cantar, só sei desafinar, e temo que agora ele vá surtar, aaah aaah._

Ok, isso superou o nível de besteiras que eu já tinha inventado em toda a minha vida. Se alguém mais além dele ouvir isso, lembre-me de dizer que eu estava possuída por um alienígena maluco ou algo parecido (e talvez menos besta e infantil e idiota e... Ah, você entendeu).

- _Eu não sei porquê fiz isso, acho que por um momento virei um estrupício... Eu não tenho nem idéia do que cantar, e eu to saindo do ritmo, aiá._

James explodia em risadas atrás da porta, pelo que dava pra ouvir. Afinal, quem seria tão idiota a ponto de não rir da minha música improvisada?

(E, antes que você me chame de trouxa, eu sei que você está rindo de mim, tá bom?).

- _Amanhã é domingo, nem sei se viva vou estar, aiá..._ – Eu batia os dedos nas cordas do violão sem ter consciência, causando uma mistura de notas desafinadas e ruins. Resumindo: poluição sonora profunda. – _Porque neste momento, o James quer me mataaaar._ – Terminei tentando dar uma de profissional, fazendo um finalzinho bem _rockstar _, sabe? Nem preciso dizer que só consegui um novo jeito de matar as pessoas de rir.

- HAHAHAHAHA... – James gargalhava histericamente lá fora, se engasgando de tanto rir. Eu ri um pouquinho de minha loucura momentânea e coloquei o violão de volta na cama.

- Rindo do quê, James Potter?

Ou ele estava me ignorando ou estava rindo demais para conseguir falar algo. Novamente, fico com a segunda opção...

- Hahaha... É que... Hahaha... Isso foi... HAHAHA... – Ele ria mais alto que nunca; aposto que já estava chorando de tanto rir. Acho que a barriga dele já deve estar doendo de tantas risadas, porque a minha dói... E a sua?

Depois de uns cinco minutos que eu fiquei em silêncio, James ofegava, ainda risonho, e olhava para a porta. Eu meti o olho na fechadura e vi... _O James cantando de novo._

Wow.

Abrir ou não abrir; eis a questão. Já passaram uns dez minutos, e eu continuo olhando ele pelo buraco da fechadura e ele olhando fixamente para a porta, cantarolando maravilhosamente, como sempre. Pense comigo... Se eu abrisse, com toda a certeza do mundo, ia agarrar ele e beijá-lo. Se eu não abrisse, ia ficar ali a noite toda observando aquele pedaço de mau, horrendo, ridículo, perverso, péssimo caminho.

- Lily...

- Boa noite, Jimmy!

Mandei um beijo pra ele pela fechadura. Pena que não pode ser na boca dele...

- Boa noite, Lily... – E ele saiu andando, em direção ao seu dormitório.

Suspirei fundo e resolvi seguir o conselho de Sirius: Olhar as estrelas.

Sentei-me na borda da janela e admirei o céu e a lua. A lua estava minguante, quase não aparecia... As estrelas? Nada de tãão bom assim. A não ser...

O que é aquilo?

i Aquilo /i , que você deve estar se perguntando o que é, é uma espécie de constelação. Nunca a vi antes! Como? Ela é tão chamativa! São dez estrelas... Cinco em cima, cinco em baixo, como se fossem até arrumadas! Nunca vi algo assim...

E, surpreendentemente, a primeira estrela na fileira de cima, piscava em minha direção. Estranho? Sim...

Mas aquela é minha estrela. São minhas estrelas. Minha constelação...

- Hayley... – Murmurei baixinho, sorrindo para estrela. O nome dela agora é Hayley... Que lindo!

Hayley brilhou mais ainda.

A única coisa que eu não entendi foi o porquê de Sirius ter mandado eu ver as estrelas. Tudo bem que eu amei descobrir uma constelação e dar nome a uma estrela, mas não mudava em nada com o James!

Sobressaltei-me ao sentir um vento bater em meu rosto na noite parada e ouvir algo como "imaginação". Seria um sinal? Estrela, Hayley, Imaginação...

Caiu a ficha. Hayley é minha estrela, e minha estrela da imaginação, pois tudo que eu fiz hoje foi à base disso...

- Só pode ser magia... – Murmurei para mim mesma, pouco antes de me jogar na cama e dormir profundamente...

---

_Matem esta idiota autora OO _


	2. A desalmada

_Hallie  
- **A estrela da sorte** -_

Você acorda domingo de manhã e olha para o relógio do seu quarto de monitora chefe. São oito horas da manhã. Aí você se levanta, dá uma boa espreguiçada e vê que o dia está completamente fechado.

Realmente ótimo...

Escovei meus dentes, coloquei uma roupa confortável e desci as escadas. Para variar um pouquinho, James estava lá sentado, lendo uma carta e lindo como sempre...

- Bom dia... – Disse a ele, sentando ao seu lado.

- Bom dia Mily... – Ele não tirou os olhos da carta e me chamou de... _Mily!_

Como vingança, debrucei-me sobre a perna dele e comecei a ler a carta.

_Querido Jimmy...___

_Estou lhe escrevendo pois as coisas aqui não andam muito fáceis. Comensais e ataques a toda hora... Eu e seu pai estamos realmente preocupados.__  
__Tentei lhe esconder o máximo que pude, mas você já tem dezessete anos e está próximo de se formar... James, querido, nós corremos perigo.__  
__Não só eu e seu pai, toda a nossa família, e... Você.__  
__Por isso, peço-lhe que tenha muito cuidado. Você é o tesouro mais precioso de minha vida e de muita gente... Tem que ficar seguro, para envelhecer feliz e maroto como você é sem ser afetado por esta guerra em nosso mundo...__  
__Peço-lhe também, esperando não ser muito abuso, que evite visitas a Hogsmeade. Acho que entende o motivo...__  
__Fora isso, está tudo bem... Estamos com saudades do nosso "pequeno" Jimmy...__  
__Não vejo a hora de te ver de novo, meu filho. E, se algo acontecer... Eu e seu pai te amamos demais, mais que tudo nesta vida. Você é o melhor presente que nós já ganhamos.__  
__Mande um beijo para nosso outro filho, também. Ou melhor, como sei que ele vai pegar isso de sua mão... Sirius, meu filho, mamãe te ama muito viu? Ainda acho que Sirius Potter ficaria mais bonito!__  
__Cuidem-se...___

_Sarah Potter._

Merlin. Oh Merlin! Eu não sabia que era assim. Não tinha a mínima idéia! Estou completamente chocada... Os Potter correm perigo. James corre perigo! E eu nem aí pra isso... Sempre esqueço que ele vem de uma família puro-sangue, e que ainda por cima é de grifinórios e aurores...

Neste instante, James aparentava ler a carta, mas mantinha os olhos parados, com o usual brilho ausente.

- Engraçado, não é? – Perguntou ele, virando-se bruscamente pra mim.

- O que?

Ele sacudiu a carta, e deu uma risadinha. Pra mim, estava tentando esconder a preocupação... Ou não.

- Como as coisas são. Ano passado eu só pensava em marotices e confusões, e hoje... – Ele suspirou - ...bem, hoje eu acordo todo dia pensando em quem será a próxima vítima desta guerra. Se será um comensal nojento ou... – Minha garganta deu um nó completo e eu senti meu coração ir parar no umbigo... – Alguém da minha família.

- Pára com isso, James!

- Impossível... – Respondeu ele desanimado, abaixando o rosto.

Segurei o queixo dele com a mão e levantei a cabeça dele, forçando-o a me encarar.

- Não é impossível!

- Não é impossível quando metade da sua família não foi morta pelos bruxos das trevas e você parece ser o próximo.

Nessa hora, eu juro: meu coração foi dar um passeio bem longo...

Surpreendentemente, eu fui com James tomar café. Comecei a falar, falar, falar... Falei tanto que acho que nunca falei assim em minha vida. Falei que ele tinha que parar de ter medo pelos outros, que ia ficar tudo bem, que ele ia ser um grande auror com uma mulher auror e filhinhos auroreszinhos...

- Lily, PÁRA! – Ele parou do nada quando estávamos em um corredor do segundo andar. Estava gritando comigo!

- Pára com o quê?

- De falar! Eu não agüento mais! Olha, sinceramente, eu te amo, mas hoje _não dá_, ok?

James saiu praticamente correndo para o salão principal. Eu fiquei parada lá, com uma boa de uma cara de boba. Ele _gritou_ comigo! Será que eu realmente falo demais? Mas eu só estava tentando ajudar! E agora?

- JAMES, ESPERA! – Sai correndo atrás dele como uma retardada, alcançando-o no primeiro ano.

Ele parou, mas nem virou para me olhar. Entrei na frente dele, e...

Merlin.

- James... Você está chorando?

De fato, ele estava. Eu, como o observava até demais, sabia quando ele chorava...

Seus olhos acinzentados escureciam demais, como uma cortina, as bochechas ficavam vermelhas feito pimentão, a boca ligeiramente mais rosada, e é claro, a voz ficava diferente.

- Preciso responder? – Perguntou ele, passando a mão nos cabelos e deixando uma lágrima cair.

- Você não precisa chorar!

- Não discuta – falou ele, num fio de voz embargado – comigo.

- Discuto sim!

- Pra quê?

- _Porquegostavocêeudeaguentonãochorartequandocoragemcontardedevocêpraverdadetenho não._

- Huh?

Suspirei, desesperada; Tinha acabado de falar a verdade. Bem embaralhada e rápida, mas tudo bem... Eu sou assim!

- Digo... Você não pode ficar assim!

Sim, hoje o meu botão de tagarelice longa está ligado (e o de pérolas também). Falei por mais uns cinco minutos... Mas teve uma hora em que eu me atrapalhei e começamos a falar de besteira... Até que...

- Lily...

- Huh?

- Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo semana que vem?

Sentamos na mesa da Grifinória e começamos a tomar café. Ele ainda me olhava, e eu apenas pensando...

Se eu aceitasse, não tenho a mínima idéia do que aconteceria.

Se eu não aceitasse, também não tenho a mínima idéia do que aconteceria.

E, como você pode ver, eu sou indecisa.

- Aceito.

Bem, é daqui a uma semana, não é?

Se eu contar pra vocês, vocês vão rir da minha cara. Eu estava lá, acabando de aceitar o convite dele pela PRIMEIRA vez em _sete anos_. Sabe o que ele fez? Me deu o 135º beijo do ano e falou bem assim: "Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz com isso, Lily. Você não vai se arrepender!"

Agora eu estou numa poltrona fofinha e confortável da sala comunal da Grifinória, esperando a Diana. Ela pediu pra esperar ela aqui, pois queria uma explicação sobre poções... E até agora nada. Eu odeio isso. Quero que todos que fazem isso com os amigos se engasguem com a própria saliva. É pura sacanagem. Mas, falando em Diana, aí chegou a amiga-que-marca-e-chega-atrasada.

- Oi, Di! – Falei, sentando direito na poltrona e puxando uns livros.

- Lily... Você aceitou sair com o James?

Se eu tivesse com um suco, provavelmente engasgaria, mas acho que apenas ficar vermelha de vergonha já basta.

Ai que vergonha!

- Sim...

- Ele recusou uns sete convites por sua causa, ficou sabendo?

- O quê? ELE RECUSOU SETE CONVITES POR MIM?

Bom, pra piorar, sabe quem resolve sentar numa poltrona do meu lado? James Potter, em carne, osso, beleza e inteligência.

Isso é uma conspiração. Estão querendo me matar. É sério. Medo, vergonha, indecisão, vergonha. Quatro vezes num dia só! Alguma coisa está acontecendo, e eu vou descobrir e matar o culpado. Ás vezes eu penso... Será que não tem a ver com a minha constelação e minhas estrelas? Poxa, justamente no dia que eu vejo elas as coisas começam a mudar muito e melhorar também. Hoje vou dar uma boa olhadinha na janela, só por precaução.

- E recusaria mais um milhão, Lily, pode ter certeza. – Eu virei pro lado e lá estava ele, molhado (ele estava sem capa, só com a camisa branca! Nossa, ele realmente tem músculos), com o cabelo colado no rosto e pingando água em todo o salão.

- James!

- O próprio.

- O que faz aqui?

Será que eu estou com cara de retardada? Porque a Diana não pára de rir e o James está muito risonho pro meu gosto. É sério. Será que eu sou a causa do sorriso dele? Ele sempre me falou isso, mas eu nunca prestei atenção... Nunca vi o príncipe encantado que estava na minha frente.

Mas agora eu vejo. E posso competir com a Branca de Neve e a Bela Adormecida. Há há há.

- Nada... Domingo a noite é sempre chato, então estou fazendo o que eu sempre faço: nada. – Ele poderia andar comigo. Se eu não fosse burra, é claro. Ele ainda não sabe que eu gosto dele. _Ainda_.

- Por que está molhado? – Como futura namorada, eu tinha que perguntar, não é?

Ás vezes eu imagino como seria se eu namorasse o James. Dois terços das garotas de Hogwarts ficariam com inveja de mim. Eu seria popular. Esse é um lado bom. Mas será que eu daria certo com ele? Sei lá... E se quando eu aceitar ele, ele deixar de ser legal comigo? E se depois do começo do nosso namoro ele não me der um chocolate e nem dizer que me ama pra sempre? Oh, doce incerteza.

- Remus... – Acho que ele viu minha cara de "Como assim o Remus?" e explicou direito: - Uma pequena guerra marota entre dois grandes amigos. E não fique surpresa não... O Remus é tão santo quando eu e o Sirius.

- Meu Merlin... Imagine o pior de vocês...

Ele deu uma risadinha engraçada e disse, meio que me censurando:

- O problema é que vocês têm uma imagem feita dos marotos. Alô, nós não somos tão ruins assim!

- Quem disse que ser terrível é um defeito?

James sorriu.

- Você está me surpreendendo, Lily.

- Tô com fome.

- Ahm?

- Fome. – Fiz um tipo de biquinho, como se fosse uma criança emburrada. Ninguém resiste a uma criança _ruiva_ emburrada. Eu acho. – Vai comigo até a cozinha?

Eu não lembro de ter comido hoje. Quer dizer, eu tomei café, almocei e jantei e tal, mas acho que a comida entrou pela boca e foi interceptada por algum buraco clandestino no meu esôfago.

É só uma teoria.

- Vamos, Lily. – Ele revirou os olhos, levantou e estendeu a mão pra mim.

Que cavalheiro!

Segurei a mão dele e lá fomos nós dois, de mãos dadas, como se fossemos passear em Hogwarts. Todo mundo no salão comunal ficou olhando pra gente. Claro, James Potter e Lily Evans saindo do salão de mãos dadas é uma coisa realmente muito louca.

Mas eu acho que a louca da estória sou eu!

Quero dizer, primeiro eu me finjo de criança emburrada e depois saio de mãos dadas com o James. Em direção a cozinha. Uma coisa do tipo bem normal, não é? (Eu estou sendo irônica).

Agora estamos aqui no salão principal, passando na frente dos professores... _De mãos dadas_

E eu estou de pijama. Do lado do James; também de pijama... _De mãos dadas_

Epa; como a gente vai pra cozinha se elas são nas masmorras? O que a gente faz aqui no salão principal?

- Lily, acho melhor a gente comer aqui mesmo. Tem lugares vazios na mesa dos professores... O Slughorn deve estar andando nas masmorras, não vai dar pra gente ir. – Guenta aí; como vamos comer na mesa dos professores?

Eu estou começando a achar que meu futuro namorado é meio louco. Mas só um pouquinho. Não quero casar e ter que ir ao manicômio pra ganhar presente de aniversário de casamento. Seria uma lástima.

- DIRETOR! – Gritou James, quando chegamos a frente da mesa dos professores... _De mãos dadas_. Dumbledore olhou pra gente, um pouco surpreso, e posso jurar que deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Sim? Em que posso ajudá-los, Sr Potter? Ah, e Srta. Potter também. – Engraçadíííííííssimo, Dumbledore. Continue, continue, você é tããão engraçado.

Mas acho que James gostou. Ele deu uma piscadela pra mim. Eu _tentei_ dar um sorrisinho alegre, mas acho que saiu mais parecido com um sorrisinho irônico.

- Minha futura namorada e mulher está com fome. Ainda tem comida?

- Junte-se a nós aqui na mesa de professores! E um de cada lado meu, por favor; Acho que não seria muito agradável ter um beijo no meio de uma refeição.

Eu acho que o Dumbledore pode substituir o_ Tom Cavalcante_, sabe? Aquele da _Record_. Acho que faria até mais sucesso, porque bastante gente ri de um velhinho com a barba maior que ele mesmo.

Mas sério, eu estou com vergonha. E agora eu estou sentada do lado direito de Dumbledore, e James do outro lado. Tem muita gente olhando pra mim. Posso fugir?

Já pensou se eu me engasgar? Com uma azeitona ou algo parecido. Seria bem engraçado. Não seria?

Não, não seria. Acho que sairia no jornal. "Ruiva se engasga com azeitona na mesa de professores". Se bem que eu seria capa de jornal! Se um dia isso acontecer, espero que eu não fique conhecida só porque quase morri engasgada. Do lado de Dumbledore.

Bom nós terminamos de comer, James agradeceu e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu aceitei, lógico. É tão fofinha. Eu me sinto tão bem ao lado de James... Demorei muito tempo para admitir, eu reconheço, mas eu mesma não sabia. Agora eu tenho raiva de mim mesma por não ter tido muito tempo pra segurar a mão do James...

Então, enquanto andávamos em direção a sala dos monitores, ele puxou conversa.

- Gostou do jantar de hoje?

- Foi engraçado. Eu pensei que ia me engasgar com uma azeitona ou algo assim...

- Você é bem criativa... – James sorriu de um jeito maroto, e me mandou um beijinho. Outro para você, querido. – Lily, você não ficou aborrecida quando Dumbledore disse "Srta. Potter"?

- Hum... Na verdade, não fiquei não.

- Você gostou?

Hora de ficar vermelha, Lily. AIII COMO EU ODEIO ISSO!

James parou, e eu parei também, um pouco na frente. Ele veio até mim, segurou minha mão, e falou bem assim:

- Não vejo a hora de te levar a Hogsmeade, Lily. Você não tem a mínima idéia de como aquele vai ser o melhor dia da minha vida.

- Aiii James, pára de falar essas coisas! Você me deixa tão sem graça...

- Sem graça por quê? – Perguntou ele, soltando minha mão.

Eu queria falar a verdade. Eu queria mesmo, de verdade! Mas não saiu, de jeito nenhum. Foi como uma roupa. Você veste 38 e a roupa é 32. Não tem como entrar. Se entrar, é meio impossível sair. Dá pra entender?

Eu acho que você vai ficar bem revoltado(a) com o que eu falei pro James... Eu também fiquei, mas só depois... Eu simplesmente não podia falar a verdade! Você não entende?

Lily Evans é uma fraca. Uma covarde, uma idiota. Ela fere pelas costas, ela chuta quando você está caído, ela apaga a luz só pra você não ver a cara dela quando ela rasgar seu coração. Ela não mede as conseqüências dos seus atos, ela não pensa em mais ninguém, ela não merece ter amigos! Ela só existe pra estragar o mundo. Ela não merece ter o amor de James Potter.

Odeio ser essa ruiva. Eu vou me jogar na lata de lixo mais próxima. É o seguinte: lixo no lixo. E vou mudar meu nome pra Hayley. Sabe, aquela ruivinha igualzinha a mim que canta no _Paramore_. Pelo menos ela canta SUPER bem. Minha voz é pior do que cantor do boteco da esquina. E só pra você saber, vou morar no lixão de Londres.

Mas, sabe o que eu tive a covardia de falar?

- Porque eu não posso corresponder nada, James. Sinto muito.

James abaixou a cabeça e murmurou algo como "devia ter me falado antes". Onde foi minha coragem naquela hora?

Ah, eu esqueci: eu não tenho coragem.

Eu comecei a chorar. Virei as costas para James e comecei a chorar. Na verdade, umas lágrimas me deixaram praticamente cega, mas acho que isso não chegue a ser um "chorar" de verdade.

Quando eu saí, metade do meu coração ficou lá... Eu consegui rasgar meu coração. EU QUERO EXPLODIR, EU NÃO MEREÇO ESTAR NESSE MUNDO!

Eu sou o ser mais abominável do espaço sideral. Não sei como Deus pôde criar alguém tão infeliz assim. Eu tinha tudo para ser feliz, pra ser a mulher mais completa e alegre do mundo, mas eu simplesmente deixei isso escapar da minha mão como se fosse... Areia!

Como eu pude? Eu queria que minhas lágrimas de agora, que estão caindo na minha confortável cama de monitora, fossem sangue, pra eu chorar até morrer... Eu mereço a morte, mereço morrer aos poucos!

Ainda agora recebi uma coruja da Kath... Ela disse que James está chorando inconsolável na cama dele. Sirius, Remus e Peter já desistiram de ajudar ele. Nem a Alice ele quer escutar. Eu sou uma anta! Você precisa ler o que eu recebi... Olha só:

_Querida Lily,___

_Sei que você está chorando na sua cama, pensando em quanto é idiota. Você não é idiota, amiga. Só cometeu um erro.__  
__Tudo bem, vou falar de uma vez pra não ser tão ruim assim: James está chorando na cama dele, inconsolável. Quem olha pra ele pensa que alguém morreu ou algo assim... Meu coração está cortado, ruiva.__  
__O que aconteceu? Tenho certeza que você está no meio disso. Não que tenha culpa, claro, mas pra ele chorar desse jeito, só pode ser você.__  
__Os marotos já foram lá umas cinco vezes, sem brincadeira. Voltam piores a cada vez. Nem a Alice ele quer escutar, e olha que isso é raro.__  
__Pelo amor de Merlin, diga-me o que aconteceu. Se quiser ajuda, estou aqui. A Di também.___

_Katheryn._

Eu respondi assim, numa letra bem trêmula e molhada pelas lágrimas:

_Kath,___

_Acabei de rasgar meu coração. Se você achar metade dele aí, me devolve, ok?__  
__Eu quero ficar sozinha. Eu não mereço ser consolada. Entregue o papel de trás pro James.___

_Lily._

E atrás desse, coloquei um papel, em que escrevi essa música:

_Estou começando a achar que estou errada__  
__E eu caí... Não posso fazer isso sozinha__  
__Fique comigo. Isso é o que eu preciso! Por favor?__  
__Cante uma canção para a gente e a gente vai cantar de volta para você__  
__Nós poderíamos cantar por nós mesmos,__  
__Mas o que seria disso sem você?__  
__Eu não sou nada agora... E isso tem sido longo...__  
__Desde que eu ouvi o som, o som de minha última esperança.__  
__E, desta vez eu vou estar ouvindo!__  
__Este coração, ele bate, bate só por você...__  
__Este coração, ele bate, bate só por você...__  
__Meu coração é seu.___

_Desculpa-me?___

_Lily_

Não sei se dá pra ler... Ficou meio borrado. Mas eu não consigo escrever nada! Aquela é uma música linda; quando eu a ouço, começo a chorar. Eu queria ouvir agora.

Por que tem que ser tudo tão confuso? Eu queria ser feliz como todo mundo. A Di é feliz com o Sirius, a Kath tem o Remus... E a pobre Lily? _Tinha_ o James e não deu o mínimo valou. Menosprezou, largou, deixou bem de lado, empoeirando. E ainda tem coragem de falar na cara dele que não sente nada por ele.

Já sei: Vou fazer um feitiço para arrumar minha voz. Vai ficar afinadinha e bonita, aí vou cantar uma música bem linda pro James. Se ele ainda quiser me ouvir, claro. Amanhã a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é falar com o Flitwick.

Merlin me ajude...

Eu realmente preciso. Alguém que rasga o coração dos outros merece ajuda. Ou quem sabe ir pro manicômio.

Será que eu sou louca?

**Louco**; Que perdeu a razão; alienado, doido, demente. Que está fora de si; contrário a razão ou ao bom senso; insensato. Dominado por paixão intensa; apaixonado, perdido. Que se porta de maneira pouco sensata, inconveniente; esquisito, excêntrico. Imprudente, Imoderado, temerário. Estróina, extravagante, doidivanas. Travesso, brincalhão, folgazão. Fora do comum; incomum, enorme, extraordinário. Diz-se daquilo que revela loucura. Indivíduo louco.

Dominado por paixão intensa; Acho que sim. Cara, eu sou louca! Não sabia disso.

Afinal, só uma louca começa a dar risada quando está aos prantos, desejando morrer.

E só uma louca é tão insana quanto eu.

Detalhe: as duas coisas têm o mesmo significado.

Lily Evans ao caminho do manicômio!

Fiquei mais um tempinho chorando, até que as lágrimas pararam de cair. Fui até a janela, sentei lá e lá estavam as dez estrelas... Só que hoje era outra que brilhava. Bem do lado da Hayley.

O nome dela vai ser Hallie... E vai ser a estrela da sorte!

Não que eu tenha sorte;

É sorte por poder ver o James e tal.

Agora, vou dormir. Boa noite!

**_Hold on, let me think,_**_  
__Aguente firme, deixe-me pensar_  
**_Think of what I'm wishing for_**_  
__Pensar no que eu vou desejar_

_---_

É, a fic é louca OO

Obrigada a **Lulu** pelo comentário:

E comentem pra Luh ficar feliz, ok?


	3. A Poderosa

_Hophe  
- **A estrela do poder** -_

Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu vou contar a vocês: eu consegui fazer algo pra melhorar minha auto-estima. E usar um pouquinho do meu poder de monitora-chefe. Uau. Sentiu, não é? Eu queria um óculos preto só pra parecer _rock star_.

Eu estava andando, no corredor do sexto andar, e encontrei um Lufa-Lufa do primeiro ano encurralado por um Sonserino do mesmo ano. Eu imediatamente fui lá, para controlar a situação. Acho que pelo menos isso eu posso fazer.

- Sai de perto dele, agora. Ou isso ou um mês de detenção.

O carinha saiu apressado de lá, com medo de mim. Todos temam a fúria de Lily Evans!

Amém.

- Obrigado. – Falou o garotinho, saindo correndo logo depois.

- Madame Berhalter, eu estou bem! – Gritei pela quinta vez, tentando tirar aquele paninho molhado da minha testa.

- Você está com febre, menina!

Eu tinha que ir à ala hospitalar. Sou uma burra! Assim nunca vou aprender japonês. Não se ficar reclamando pra enfermeira só porque estava com febre.

- Posso pelo menos andar pelos jardins?

- Você não pode pegar sol, Srta. Evans. E não vai a nenhuma aula hoje. Vai voltar aqui a tarde, certo?

Levantei-me da cama, bati o pé no chão, e falei, da porta da enfermaria:

- Uso meu guarda-chuva.

E saí andando, toda pomposa. Eu acho que foi engraçado.

Então, simplesmente saí andando por todo o castelo, segurando um guarda-chuva branco que ganhei da prima Mandy ano retrasado. Passei pelas mesas, onde todos tomavam café, e abri o guarda-chuva.

James estava lá, tomando café, parecendo muito abalado. Eu senti uma enooorme vontade de ir lá e abraçá-lo, pedir desculpas e falar que ele era o meu grande amor, mas a razão foi maior. Não que uma louca tenha razão... Mas pelo menos naquela hora eu pensei isso.

Eu vesti uma roupa tão legal hoje! Estou com uma blusa de meia manga branca, uma bermuda _jeans_ cinza que vai até o joelho, uma meia calça roxa cheia de flores e um tênis branco com salto cinza. E saí andando pelos jardins, debaixo do maior sol, com o guarda-chuva acima da cabeça.

É legal andar com um guarda-chuva nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Eu estou doente e não vou pra aula hoje. Legal. Acho que isso vai me ajudar a aprender japonês. Já disse que esse é meu sonho? Cara... Eu sou estranha. Será?

FOGO! TACARAM FOGO NA GRAMA! MEEEEEERLIN!

Soltei o guarda-chuva no chão e puxei a varinha do bolso.

29 centímetros, flexível, fina, com um fio de coração de Dragão. É tão bonitinha! No dia em que eu a comprei, tinha acabado de descobrir que era bruxa, então vocês imaginam a surpresa que foi. Imaginam?

- _Aguamenti_. – Ordenei, em direção a um pequeno incêndio no meio do jardim.

Guardei a varinha, satisfeita, e peguei meu guarda-chuva de novo. Voltei a caminhar, procurando o responsável por aquele dano a natureza bruxa, e sabe quem eu vi atrás de uma árvore? Lúcius Malfoy e Rodolfus Lestrange. Os dois patetas. Cadê o Snape pra compeltar o trio mais besta de Hogwarts?

Oops, eles me viram. (Eu estou sendo irônica).

- Evans, Evans... Excêntrica como sempre, não é? – Falou aquele cara de peixe louro, rindo de um jeito MUITO feio pra mim.

Ele _acha_ que é superior. Há há, você é tão engraçado, querido!

- Se não é a dupla mais besta de Hogwarts! – Falei, num fingido tom doce.

Aproximei-me devagar, com um sorriso maroto, e logo depois fiz uma cara de raiva, colocando a varinha bem na cara do Lestrange.

- Por que vocês jogaram fogo na grama, seus idiotas?

Lestrange, morrendo de medo, ficou meio que tremendo. Que engraçado. Malfoy apontou a varinha pra mim, querendo me botar medo. Idiota. Ninguém coloca medo em mim. Só as cobras, os jacarés e alguns insetos super nojentos que parecem vir de outro planeta. Ou outra galáxia. Sei lá, nunca fui muito amiga dos insetos.

- Vai nos dar detenção, Evans?

- Tente, sua sangue-ruim imunda.

Malfoy idiota. Você não me atinge. Mas eu te atinjo. Há há.

Bati com toda a minha força o guarda chuva na cabeça de Malfoy e empurrei o Lestrange pelo peito murcho e velho. Sonserinos só podem ser assim, ou não seriam Sonserinos.

Acredita que os dois panacas voltaram correndo pro castelo?

Um a zero Lily.

E um a zero guarda-chuva.

- Professor Flitwick? – Perguntei, entrando na sala de feitiços, durante o intervalo para o almoço.

Ele me olhou, meio surpreso, e fez sinal para que eu fosse para a frente da mesa dele. Coitado, é tão baixinho! Não tem altura pra ser professor, embora seja bom. Ele ficaria melhor de Alpinista de Formigueiro. Ou surfista de privada. Ou pintor de rodapé. Ou quem sabe, um Porteiro de Maquete.

Eu sou cômica, não sou? Ele deveria ter achado isso, pois eu estava com o guarda-chuva aberto e acima da cabeça, como se estivesse no sol.

- Sim, Srta. Evans.

- O senhor conhece algum feitiço para melhorar a voz? Digo, minha voz é horrenda e desafinada, e se eu pudesse mudar...

- Existe um modo. Quer que eu lhe ensine agora?

Claro que quero! Dãã.

- Sim senhor, se for possível.

- Repita comigo: _Voce afinate_

- _Voce afinate_.

- Agora, tente com a varinha. Garanto que funcionará. Agora, se me dá licença, vou almoçar.

Saí da sala, ainda carregando o guarda-chuva branco. Apontei a varinha para minha garganta, um pouco hesitante, e ordenei:

- _Voce afinate_.

Eu senti alguma coisa na garganta. Não foi muito bom. Pareciam duas asinhas no meio do meu pescoço. Coloquei as duas mãos lá, tentando alcançar as asinhas ou o barato que for, e coloquei a língua pra fora. Com o guarda-chuva acima da cabeça.

Uma cena realmente linda de se ver, se me perguntassem.

- Aaaaah. – É mentira.

- Aaaaaah. – Eu acho que estou surda.

- AAAAAH.

ESTOU ROUCA!

Eu mato aquele nanico. Vou mandar ele pra escalar o formigueiro mais próximo. Fazer _rapel_, quem sabe. Ou então congelar ele e colocar no jardim da minha mãe. Ou dar pra mãe do James pra agradar a sogrinha.

É uma boa, não é? Mais uma idéia da Lily Evans' Imagination Corporation.

Soa MUITO bem!

Bom, saí correndo para o salão principal e entrei lá, de guarda-chuva e meia roxa florida, em direção a mesa dos professores. Parei em frente do professor Flitwick, e falei, com a voz mais rouca que já tinha ouvido:

- Olha o que aconteceu com a minha voz!

Imediatamente, o salão todo ficou em silêncio. Olhando pra mim, claro. E eu lá, olhando furiosa para o nano-professor Flitwick. De guarda-chuva, é claro.

- Srta. Evans, creio que essa não seja a hora apropriada.

- Ou o senhor me diz como arrumar isso ou eu... Eu... Transformo-te em gnomo de jardim!

Eu estou realmente encrencada. Acabei de ameaçar um professor a transformá-lo em gnomo de jardim. McGonagall olhou pra mim horrorizada, mas eu nem dei bola. O importante é minha voz! Como pode um professor fazer isso comigo sem avisar?

- Você precisa tomar uma poção para curar a garganta. – Falou ele, parecendo se encolher.

Uau! Ele levou minha ameaça a sério!

Nota mental: dois a zero para a Lily.

- Muito obrigada. – E saí apressada de lá, com o guarda chuva ainda acima da cabeça.

Acho que esse dia vai ficar pra história. Bom, pelo menos é melhor ser a menina de guarda-chuva que ameaçou transformar o professor em gnomo de jardim do que a ruiva que se engasgou com uma azeitona, de pijama e do lado de Dumbledore.

Fui em direção a cozinha; Queria almoçar sem ninguém olhando e apontando pra minha meia calça roxa florida. E quem sabe fazer uma visitinha pros elfos.

Acabei de almoçar e saí em direção a ala hospitalar, para pegar a poção e voltar lá como a Madame Berhalter pediu. Ou mandou, mas ninguém manda em Lily Evans. Só meus pais.

Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Por que temos que chamar a mulher de "madame"? Ela por acaso é uma perua de novela? É uma francesa ricaça que tem salão de beleza? Não, ela é uma enfermeira que não queria deixar você sair da Ala Hospitalar. Mas coitada, ela nos ajuda quando estamos doentes. Deixe-a ser madame mesmo.

- Srta. Evans, você já está bem. Quanto a poção, aqui está. – Deu-me um copinho com uma poção laranja, que cheirava a camarão.

Como sou alérgica a camarão, tampei o nariz e virei tudo de uma vez. As asinhas voltaram a bater na minha garganta, mas minha voz...

- Voltou ao normal! – Gritei, feliz.

E saí saltitando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sem fazer nada, até que... Passei na frente da sala da McGonagall e ela me chamou.

Duas palavras: estou ferrada.

- Srta. Evans, já está melhor?

Eu acho que estou com a alergia a camarão. É só coçar um lugar que eu fico toda vermelha. Discretamente, cocei o braço esquerdo, e logo estava vermelha da ponta do pé até o último fio de cabelo (também vermelho).

- Só com alergia a... _Atchin_!... Camarão... I Atchin! – Comecei a espirrar, na porta da classe.

E ainda com o guarda-chuva sobre a cabeça.

Eu realmente, mereço ficar marcada na história.

Será que meu plano vai dar certo? Não sei se levar James para ver o pôr-do-sol nos terrenos de Hogwarts vai fazer ele gostar de mim. Ou voltar a gostar. Ou quem sabe... Gostar mais! Porque sempre que nós ficamos decepcionados com alguém, não deixamos de gostar. Pelo menos foi assim comigo.

Seja como for, entrei no salão comunal e lá estavam os quatro marotos, sentados em poltronas, aparentemente fazendo lição. James estava lá! Go, Lily, go...

- James? Posso falar com você um minuto? – Perguntei, parando exatamente na frente de Peter e olhando pra ele.

Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos acinzentados perfeitos e cativantes... Não sorriu, mas concordou com a cabeça.

- Lá nos jardins?

Dói-me marcar um encontro com ele. Ainda mais nos jardins de Hogwarts. Mas, eu preciso fazer isso... É pelo James, e por ele eu faço qualquer coisa.

- Tudo bem. – Ele colocou o material dentro da mochila, colocou-a nas costas e eu fiz sinal pra ele me seguir.

Será que ele acha meu guarda-chuva estranho?

Fomos andando em direção aos jardins, com o pôr-do-sol atrás. Eu estava bem nervosa; sentia minhas mãos suarem frio, e minha boca tremer ligeiramente.

Chegamos a uma grande árvore, de frente para o lago e para o sol. Respirei fundo, e comecei:

- James, eu preciso conversar com você... – Não, imagina! Trouxe você aqui pra ver como você se parece com a raiz da árvore!

Ele assentiu e levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando que eu falasse. Apressado, não?

- Você não tem idéia do quanto é difícil pra mim... Falar isso. É extremamente complicado, na verdade.

- Tá.

Respirei fundo. Inspirei. Respira, inspira, respira, inspira... Meu peito subia e descia rapidamente, coisa que acontecia sempre que eu estava muito nervosa. Olhei bem fundo dentro daqueles olhos maravilhosos, e comecei a falar:

- Eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas pra você.

Ele piscou.

- Não sei de onde vieram, nem porquê...

Ele piscou _de novo_.

- Mas nada daquilo é verdade. Na verdade – essa é a verdade, juro – a verdade passa longe daquilo. Olha, não foi com intenção de magoar você, nem de sei lá... Caramba! Eu não sabia que você ia ficar daquele jeito, tão mal... Eu não pensei em você, pois pensei em mim! E tudo isso é tão complicado, e confuso, e doloroso... Ai... Eu não sei! Eu nunca soube! EU NÃO ENTENDO! E... – Aí, desatei a chorar.

Sabe o que o _insensível_ do POTTER me disse?

- Você não está se expressando bem.

Parei de chorar na hora, e olhei pra ele com raiva. Empurrei ele pra trás, de modo que ele ficou encostado na árvore, e comecei a falar:

- Eu POSSO retribuir seu sentimento sim, mas não agora, eu não consigo! Não consegue entender? Será que você não pode esperar até Hogsmeade, James? Eu gosto de você! E _muito_! Só que eu não estou preparada... Entende?

Começava a escurecer... E estávamos lá.

Ele é demente?

- Não, não entendo.

Bufei de raiva, e apertei ele contra a árvore com mais força. Soltei uns três suspiros, e depois do que me pareceram três minutos, exclamei:

- O QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE?

- Tudo.

Um, dois três. Respira e solta. Quatro, cinco, seis. Perdi a paciência!

Será que ele é tão burro ao ponto de não entender? Que ÓDIO – ódio mesmo. Temporário, mas é ódio.

- Eu. Gosto. De. Você. E-não-me-sinto-preparada-pra-ficar-com-você-ao-mesmo-tempo!

Eu gostaria que ele falasse "ok" e fosse embora. Mas não. Ele continuava _ali_, parado, me olhando como se eu estivesse mentindo ou algo assim.

Heey, eu não estou mentido! O que é um milagre. Eu nunca falo a verdade pro James... A verdade em relação aos meus sentimentos, quero dizer. Eu sou insegura, e daí? Não podia sair por aí e entregar meu coração do nada. Não MESMO.

- Hoje é segunda-feira. Eu não posso esperar até sábado, Lily.

Minha boca se abriu de indignação; de verdade. Isso é raro.

Parabéns, James, você bate recordes!

- Não conseguiria!

Soltei James e me afastei um pouco. Fui até a beira do lago e olhei para o pôr-do-sol...

Por que é tudo tão complicado? Por que a vida da pobre Lily tem que ter tantos problemas, tantas idiotices, tantas coisas inúteis? Eu queria ser que nem o Sol. Brilhar sozinha, sabe? Mas acho que mesmo sendo a Sol Evans, eu não brilharia de jeito nenhum.

Meninas que usam guarda-chuvas e descobrem constelações e uma nova estrela a cada noite não podem ser normais.

- Lily... – Ele chegou por trás de mim, e me virou lentamente. Colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me encarou, sério.

Se fosse uma novela, teria começado a tocar uma música de amor.

Meu coração não para de bater!

- Eu te amo. E, agora que sei que você gosta pelo menos um pouco de mim, sei que posso continuar com minhas esperanças. Só não posso ficar perto de você sem querer te abraçar, te beijar... Entenda, por favor, Lily. Eu me contento com um beijo... Um só...

Ele foi chegando mais perto, abaixou-se (sim, eu sou BEM baixinha), e encostou no meu nariz com o dele. Puxou-me para mais perto, mas parou ali, com o nariz grudado ao meu e os olhos fechados.

O que eu faço agora? HEY, AJUDA! EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER!

Lily desesperada?

Não, querida (o), é sua impressão.

De qualquer forma, coloquei minhas duas mãos no rosto dele, uma de cada lado. Cheguei mais perto, tocando os lábios dele... Meu coração pirou de vez. Senti meus lábios contra os lábios dele, quentes, macios... Fiquei um tempinho assim, mas logo me separei, _totalmente_ vermelha.

Pelo rabo do olho, vi que ele sorria.

E QUE sorriso!

Uau.

- DI, KATH! – Entrei no dormitório batendo a porta, e encontrei as duas amigas lá. Alice estava pelo castelo... Ah, depois conto a ela.

- Que aconteceu? – Diana perguntou, levantando-se da cama, vindo em minha direção.

Será que minha cara está muito feliz?

- Lily... Pode contar! – Katheryn apoiou, vindo ao lado de Di.

Eu dei um grito bem agudo e pulei no pescoço delas. Eu estou feliz! MUITO feliz! FELIZ! Eu posso voaaaaar!

Kath e Di começaram a rir, e logo se sentaram na minha cama. Sentei-me de frente pra elas e comecei:

- James!

- Conta logo, Lily!

- Ele é simplesmente maravilhoso! Ele é doce, meigo, gentil... Ele é tão perfeito, tão lindo, tão... Não sei, ele é demais! O jeito como ele sorri... O jeito como ele fala... O jeito como ele anda, como ele bagunça o cabelo, como ele diz que me AMA! Eu não sei... – Eu falei isso num tom TÃO sonhador que acho que as meninas acreditaram mesmo.

Pois, afinal de contas, a que não acredita em milagres da história sou _eu_.

- Apaixonada! Que bonitinhooo!

Não é incrível como sempre tem alguém pra ser sem-graça? Parabéns, Kath!

Depois que as meninas dormiram, eu fui pra minha janela. Será que as estrelas aparecem aqui?

Sentei no parapeito da janela e... Ahá! Lá está a Hophe, minha estrela do poder! A Hayley e a Hallie estão do lado, mais apagadas.

Por que o _poder_ hoje?

**James Potter** amar você é ter _poder_.

**Azarar** dois **sonserinos** sozinha é ter _poder_.

Andar com um **guarda-chuva** é ter _poder_.

_Mas por que eu não posso voar sem vassoura?_

**_Wait, don't go away_**_  
__Espere, não vá embora__  
_**_Just not yet_**_  
__Apenas não agora_

_---_

_Mais um! xD _

Aninha xD: Viva aos loucos \o\ tem só 10 capítulos :

Lulu Star: pois é ¬¬ tipo, eles entraram no salão, mas como só os professores estavam comendo eles foram com eles! xD obrigadaaa -

Comentem, ok:


	4. Atrasada, como sempre

_Helle  
- **A estrela da vida** -_

Terça-feira. Terça-feira. TERÇA-FEIRA.

POR QUÊ?

P O R Q U Ê?

Ninguém entende a gravidade disso? NÃO? Pois bem, eu explico.

Eu nunca consigo fazer resumos das aulas. Nas terças-feiras. Eu nunca almoço direito. Nas terças-feiras. Toda terça-feira eu chego atrasada para o almoço por algum bendito motivo. Todas as semanas eu tento chegar na hora e nunca consigo! Acho que é uma praga, macumba ou algo assim.

Não terminei. Toda terça-feira eu tenho _montes_ de lição para fazer. Sabe o que quero dizer com _montes_? Digo, **montes** MESMO, mais parecidos com montanhas. E sabe que eu nunca entendo nada?

Ainda não terminei. Como eu sou total e completamente azarada, eu sempre acordo atrasada as terças-feiras porque durmo tarde nas segundas.

Sim! Eu estou atrasada! São exatamente sete horas, cinqüenta e oito minutos e trinta e sete segundos. Trinta e oito. Trinta e nove. Quarenta. Enfim, estou aqui vestida, com os dentes escovados e o cabelo penteado, o material nas costas e o mais essencial, meu novo colar de estrelinha SUPER lindo que eu achei embaixo do travesseiro ontem à noite.

Só que as aulas começam OITO HORAS, eu NÃO tomei café e falta um minuto e trinta e dois segundos pra aula começar.

Eu poderia fazer muitas coisas, tipo assim: correr e correr.

CORRE, LILY!

Um dois, Um dois, Um dois. Salão comunal, sexto andar, quarto andar, terceiro andar, uma a direita, reto, direita, direita, esquerda, quarta porta a sua frente.

Aula de transfiguração, uau!

Agora MESMO eu estou ferrada.

Eu cheguei na frente da porta, e abri ela com tudo, entrando que nem uma louca desvairada sem juízo. E ainda por cima _ruiva_. E todo mundo começou a me olhar, como se eu fosse uma heroína ou algo assim.

A única parte ruim é a seguinte: McGonagall odeia atrasos.

- Senhorita Evans. – Começou ela, enquanto eu andava lentamente para minha carteira. – Por que está atrasada?

- Hum... – Sentei na cadeira, ao lado de Katheryn, e respondi: - Acordei atrasada, professora. Desculpe-me. Nunca mais vai acontecer!

- Só na terça-feira que vem, não é, Lily?

Eu fechei os olhos e contei até dez. Nem olhei para trás. Mas, cara...

QUE ÓDIO DO REMUS LUPIN NAQUELA HORA!

Nota mental antes de encher minha pobre cabeça com informações chatas e complicadas de transfiguração: preparar uma boa vingança pra esse filho da...

136º boca-na-bochecha do ano. Uau!

Acho que é por isso que eu estou parada no meio do corredor, com a mão na bochecha que JAMES beijou, e olhando para o chocolate que ele me deu feito uma boba.

Merlin, existe alguém mais fofo que ele?

(A única coisa que eu não achei fofa foi ele ter saído correndo e entrado na sala da McGonagall).

- Lily, - Disse alguém, chegando por trás de mim e colocando uma pena na minha cara. – Você deixou isso cair.

Eu me virei, lógico. Nunca aceite coisas de estranhos. Mamãe sempre me disse isso. (O que é uma grande verdade, pois como vamos saber se o estranho é uma pessoa inocente ou um drogado psicopata assassino?).

- Sirius! – Eu praticamente gritei, feito uma retardada.

- Lily Evans! – Respondeu ele, em uma falsa felicidade.

- Sirius Black!

Oops! Esqueci que ele odeia quando o chamamos assim.

- Lily Potter. – Estávamos andando em direção ao salão principal, e só depois de uns três corredores eu captei o que ele disse. (Sim, minha cabeça é UM POUCO lenta. Nenhum motivo pra você rir, hiena leitora).

Parei no corredor, do nada. Sirius parou também.

Peraí.

LILY _POTTER_? Lily Pê-ô-tê-tê-ê-érre?

O sobrenome do **James**?

- SIRIUS! – Gritei, no ouvido dele.

Eu fiquei chocada!

- Wow, Lily, por que esse grito?

- POR QUÊ?

Ele fez uma cara estranha e começou a rir. Eu empurrei ele pra trás e comecei a estapeá-lo. Não mecham com a Lily, meus queridos.

A Lily _Potter_.

Não!!

Lily Evans!

Evans!

Ê-vê-á-êne-ésse. Eva ns ou Evans.

- Pára de me bater sua perturbada...

- PERTURBADA?

Comecei a bater mais forte naquele inútil. É, inútil! E nem venha me xingar, sua hiena do Paquistão.

Falando em Paquistão, por que eu não moro em Nicarágua?

- Lily...

Alguém me chamou. Sorte do Sirius, porque, pela cara dele, pelo cabelo extremamente despenteado (quase ganhando do James) e pelas bochechas rosadas (ele fica vermelho por qualquer coisa! Não é fofo?), ele não agüentaria nem mais um tapa. Claro, não é, quem está batendo? A Lily Evans!

Aí eu me virei.

ADIVINHA QUEM ERA!

- James!

Ele está tão bonitinho hoje! Sério! Primeiro porque ele está sem a capa e com a camisa desabotoada (Ui!), segundo porque aquele sorrisinho ma-ra-vi-lho-so é único e encantador, terceiro porque o cabelo dele está com gel, quarto porque os olhos dele estão mais claros que o normal, e quinto porque ele está olhando pra _mim_!

Mas...

Ele está _ofegante!_

- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntei, desconfiada.

- Lily... Eu descobri... Uma coisa magnífica! Sirius... Vem comigo... Vocês dois...

Pela cara do Sirius, ele também achava que o James estava meio louco. Mas ele continuava lá, sorrindo e ofegando, esperando a gente ir.

Pois eu vou!

- Vamos! – Eu disse, andando em direção a James.

Sirius veio comigo e... Lá vamos nós!

Como eu sou BURRA. Pior que cérebro de maçaneta de porta (não sei quanto ao seu mundo, mas aqui pode _sim_ existir alguma porta com cérebro). Eu vou voltar pro primeiro ano e aprender tudo de novo, já que não sei fazer droga nenhuma e minha varinha só serve pra me enrolar ainda mais.

Aham, _baby_!

Eu vou contar o que fiz. Mas não venha querendo me bater nem nada; eu sou SENSÍVEL. Muito sensível. Ainda mais porque sou burra.

Bom, depois que eu e Sirius seguimos James, eles nos levou para a sala de McGonagall. Ela estava lá! Então eu senti algo sobre minha cabeça e os dois me amassarem, como se estivéssemos debaixo de alguma coisa apertada.

A capa da invisibilidade de James.

Seguimos devagar, até chegar ao _quarto_ dela. Não podia imaginar o porquê de James nos levar lá. Atravessamos o quarto, até que James parou em frente a uma parede. Bateu cinco vezes numa parte e o negócio se abriu. Era uma PORTINHA.

Tá entendendo até aí?

Entramos na bendita portinha. Estava tudo escuro lá, e ainda estávamos com a capa. Andamos, andamos... Ouvi a sineta da aula tocar e resmunguei a James que não tinha almoçado. Sirius me apoiou... E ficamos reclamando por uns cinco minutos, até que entramos DO NADA em um CAMPO coberto de NEVE.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei.

Sirius pisou na grama coberta de neve, e disse que se sentia mais leve naquele lugar. Eu estava TOTALMENTE assustada. Não me sentia bem lá...

Mas, se estamos na neve, por que James está com a camisa aberta e olhando para a neve feito um idiota?

Traição!

- JAMES! – Gritei. Ele veio até mim, com cara de assustado, e eu continuei: - Por que sua camisa está desabotoada?

- Lily... – James olhou pra mim de um jeito _muito_ engraçado. Parecia que ele não podia acreditar na minha pergunta, mas ao mesmo tempo acreditava e achava aquilo legal! – Pra que você quer saber isso?

- Pra que? Nós vamos sair no sábado e você já está me traindo!

Ele riu, e os olhos dele brilharam de um jeito tão... Diferente!

AI, COMO ELE É LINDO!

Controle-se, Lily.

- Amor, - Ai Merlin. Isso não! Ele abotoou a camisa e agora está me abraçando. Eu não gosto disso. Por que o perfume dele tem que ser tão gostoso? – Eu nunca faria isso com você. Nunca, nunca, nunca mesmo. Sábado vai ser o melhor dia da minha vida; pode apostar.

Eu o abracei mais forte ainda... Quem se importa se hoje ainda é terça?

Sirius.

- Hey, hey, sem agarramentos na minha frente! – Brincou ele, não escondendo a felicidade por James ter conseguido a _ruivinha_ dele.

Chegou a parte ruim.

Eu fui lançar um feitiço nele, de brincadeira, mas saiu uma coisa totalmente diferente.

SIRIUS SIMPLESMENTE BATEU COM TUDO NA PAREDE, CAIU NO CHÃO E AS PAREDES COMEÇARAM A CAIR!

Que vontade de chorar naquela hora.

- James! Olha o que eu fiz! – Gritei, desesperada, indo ao encontro de Sirius.

Ah, depois conto isso.

Então, agora eu estou aqui na cama e Diana acaba de entrar no dormitório, desesperada.

- ONDE ESTÁ SIRIUS?

- Ele sobreviveu... Ele está vivo, Diana!

- ONDE ESTÁ?

- No dormitório dos meninos, poia.

Levantei e fui correndo atrás dela. Entramos no dormitório, onde Sirius estava sentado, aparentemente bem, conversando com James, Peter e Remus. Os quatro olharam pra mim imediatamente, e eu, é claro, senti vontade de me esconder (na cama do James, de preferência). Mas fui forte e sentei na cama, de frente pra Sirius.

- Sirius, - Comecei, aflita. Diana o abraçou por trás, mas conversava com Peter. James e Remus não tiraram os olhos de mim! – Desculpe-me. De verdade. Eu sou uma anta! Nem feitiço sei fazer!

Levantei da cama e suspirei

- Eu vou voltar para o primeiro ano.

Todos explodiram em RISADAS!

Qual é a graça de ser um semi-aborto? Ahm?

Continua

Nós três perdemos a tarde de aula TODA e McGonagall está furiosa. Ela diz que se eu te atrasar mais uma vez neste mês, eu pego uma detenção.

LINDO, UMA MONITORA CHEFE DE DETENÇÃO.

Não gosto nem de imaginar! Acho que me enfiaria num canudinho e entrava na terra.

- Lily, - James entrou no salão dos monitores, onde eu estou agora (eu saí do dormitório enquanto você ouvia a história) e parecia meio agitado. – Preciso falar urgentemente com você.

- Ué, estou aqui.

- Você pediu para voltar ao primeiro ano?

Era SÓ o que me faltava. Pelo jeito, meu plano de voltar para o primeiro ano sem ser percebida não deu muito certo. Dã.

- Com certeza.

- Lily, você ficou louca?

- Louco é você. – Falei, sentando num sofá e tirando o material da mochila, para fazer a bendita lição.

- O que você tem?

- Eu não tenho NADA.

Quase matar uma das pessoas que você mais gosta não é nada. Querer voltar para o primeiro ano não é nada. Levar um sermão da McGonagall e ser ameaçada de detenção não é nada. NADA!

- Você não me engana.

- Eu engano SIM, Potter! Deixe-me SOZINHA! – Como aquilo aconteceu? Como?

Eu estou _farta_ do James!

- Potter? – Repetiu ele, olhando incrédulo para mim.

- Isso mesmo!

- James.

- Potter.

- James.

- Potter.

- James.

- Eu te chamo como quiser, Potter! – Explodi, furiosa.

Será que o James não entende que eu quero ficar **sozinha**? Eu não estou BEM, não estou LEGAL, não quero NINGUÉM pra encher minha paciência!

Foi por isso que eu vim pra sala dos monitores.

- Por que você muda tão rápido? Uma hora você me ama e outra não quer nem me chamar pelo primeiro nome!

- Eu não estou... ESPERE AÍ! – Urrei, quase matando ele com as mãos.

Dei uns passos em direção a ele, com os olhos cerrados e uma expressão... Hum... Digamos que _selvagem_. Eu estava com raiva, caramba!

- Eu NUNCA disse que te amava!

- Pois deu a entender. – Disse ele, sério.

- Vamos esclarecer umas coisas... UM, eu nunca disse que amo você. DOIS, aceitar sair com você não quer dizer nada, TRÊS, eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha, QUATRO, será que você é tão inteligente nas matérias mas não consegue entender o que eu estou falando? – Cara, essa foi a gota final para ele.

- Então FIQUE SOZINHA, Evans!

- NÃO! – Eu gritei tão alto que senti minha garganta doer, doer demais!

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu coloquei a mão na garganta, tentando tirar a dor. Maldita hora em que eu resolvi gritar! Minhas cordas vocais são sensíveis, meu bem.

- Eu não estou entendendo. Você quer ficar sozinha mas não quer que eu vá? – Ele se acalmou. Isso foi MUITO bom.

Mas eu não consigo _me_ entender!

CHAME AS AMBULÂNCIAS E ENCOMENDE AS CAMISAS DE FORÇA! LILY A CAMINHO DO MANICÔMIOOOO!

Numa escola trouxa, uma vez, o professor me disse o seguinte: nunca vá ao lixo de um hospício, você pode encontrar um louco varrido. Ahahahaha. AHAHHAHAHA.

Há há.

Hahahahahhaha.

Eu sou retardada! Ahaha.

- Eu preciso... – Eu comecei a chorar.

- Do que, Lily?

- Preciso... – Comecei a soluçar.

Quero dizer, soluçar mesmo. Minha cara ficou vermelha, meu cabelo curtinho começou a cair no meu olho e eu me senti sensível sob o pijama rosinha de flores que eu tanto usava pra dormir.

- Não chore!

- Ninguém me entende!

James desatou a rir de um jeito tão leve! Como se fosse um alívio eu não estar mais nervosa. Bom, meu caro James, esse é o efeito que _VOCÊ_ provoca em mim.

- Eu te entenderia, Lily, se você se abrisse comigo! – Ele veio se aproximando...

E me abraçou pelas costas, com o queixo apoiado no meu ombro. Não, não, não!

Cuidado, cuidado! Alerta amarelo. Lily pode não suportar tanto James assim e agarrá-lo logo.

- Só vai te fazer bem! E eu queria tanto saber mais de você... Como você se sente, o que sente, como é a Lily que eu ainda não conheço...

Cuidado! Cuidado! Alerta laranja. Lily pode perder o juízo que tem em nanoquantidade.

- Vamos, Lily! Eu quero te ajudar! – Ele beijou minha bochecha.

ALERTA VERMELHO! EU NÃO SUPORTO ESSA PROVOCAÇÃO! Aaaaaaah!

- Eu não agüento quando você faz isso em mim! – Pronto, soltei.

Ai meu Merlin!

- Isso o que? – Perguntou ele, sério.

- Fica me beijando... Me abraçando... – Voltei a soluçar, só que dessa vez mais levemente.

- Você não gosta disso? – Perguntou, com a voz preocupada.

Ele ficou triste! Aiiin...

- James... – Soluços, soluços. – Não é que eu não gosto... Mas... Eu me sinto pressionada! Como se... Se eu não deixar você fazer isso... Vai acabar te fazendo gostar menos de mim! Pensar que eu sou idiota, não sei... – Soluço.

- Não, não, de jeito nenhum! – Eu me soltei do abraço dele e virei de frente pra ele.

Hora da verdade...

_Solamente la verdad!_

- Eu não faço isso pra pressionar você, Lily! Eu faço simplesmente pelo fato de ser completamente apaixonado por você! – Mais soluços. Eu estava tão triste, poxa! – Eu não consigo ver você sem querer te abraçar... Simplesmente pelo fato de Lily Evans ter sido a única que conseguiu amarrar o coração do "garanhão" James Potter!

- James Potter!

- Sim...

- Não me mime, ok? Eu estou deprimida! Soluçando! – Solucei ainda mais. Sinceramente, eu não sei porque estou tão triste! – Olhe... Eu amei essa declaração, e ACHO que amo você... Pare de rir! Então... Mas hoje não... Espere um tempo, ok?

- Se você quer... – Ele não ficou chateado! Ele está sorrindo! – Boa noite, Lily. – E me deu um beijo na bochecha. O 138º! Há!

A Lily foi para o quarto. A Lily sentou no parapeito da janela. A Lily deu oi as suas três estrelas e viu a quarta, a Helle. Estrela da vida. A Lily deu aquele nome porque é lindo e é da vida pois o Sirius ainda tem vida depois da ruiva psicopata quase matá-lo.

Por quê estou narrando em terceira pessoa?

Efeito James, meu bem. O efeito daqueles olhos cinzentos MARAVILHOSOS.

Boa noite.

**_Cause I thought,_**_  
__Porque eu pensei__  
_**_I had it._**_  
__Que eu tinha__  
_**_But I forget._**_  
__Mas eu esqueci_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruna B. T. Black: _1 – HUAUHuhuhHUHUAHUhu xD 2 – foi baseada em NÓS HUAHUhua eu faço tudo que a Lily faz Oo que bom que vc gosta! - já vou ler a sua, e obrigada pelo comentário! ;_

Chelle Black: _Brigou com o pai, por causa da OS:OO sériooo? Ain, que bom³ que você gosta meu, sem brincadeiraaa - Pode deixar que eu já linkei teu profile ;D beijão!_

Gaby Granger: _HUAUHhuaUH os loucos estão se revelando ;D_

Lulu Star: _Não tem função nenhuma, saca? Ela é louca e MUITO eufórica ;D xi, vai demorar um pouquinho mais pra eles ficarem juntos... Continue lendo - ;_

Wery: _UHAUHuhaU conheço o trabalho escolar xD e não devemos nos reprimir de jeito nenhum uu obrigada pelo comentário! ;_

_Comentários? Xingamentos? Críticas? Qualquer coisa?_

_**Reviews! ;D**_


	5. Desmaio

_Hihey  
- **A estrela do amor** -_

Abro meus olhos rapidamente. Não sei por que... Acho que tive algum sonho estranho... Mas não tem problema... Deixe assim mesmo. Ou não...

Será que eu deveria tentar lembrar? E se fosse algo importante?

Bom, devanear a respeito de sonhos esquisitos que me fazem acordar parecendo um pouco mais louca do que normalmente eu sou não é uma boa idéia agora, sabem por que?

Porqueeeeee... Sim eu estou atrasada... Não tanto quanto terça feira, porque hoje é quarta feira, não terça feira. Terça feira é meu dia de maníaca. Bom, maníaca eu sou sempre...

São agora sete horas quarenta e nove minutos e alguns segundos... E a primeira aula é Adivinhação! Legal né? Nossa que tudo...

Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu estou tentando ser um pouco sarcástica. Bom, Adivinhação... Ah sei lá sabe... Eu acho que é uma coisa muito imprevisível que uma doida que mais parece um besouro com colares e uma voz extremamente insuportável que parece uma pulga guinchando saiba de alguma coisa futura... Pois é, na cabeça genial, psicopata e loucamente paranóica de Lily Potter... NÃO! E-V-A-N-S... Não preciso soletrar né? Ah, isso é demais pra mim... Eu não tenho capacidade mental e psicológica pra agüentar isso Enfim, na minha cabeça pulgas guincham! E incomodam bastante também...

_Uma pulga incomoda muito a Lily...__  
__Duas pulgas incomodam incomodam muito mais...__  
__Três pulgas incomodam muito a Lily...__  
__Quatro pulgas incomodam incomodam incomodam incomodam muito mais..._

Há Que legaaal! Eu lembro que quando eu era bem maternal sabe, quando você só corre e grita, daí bate a cabeça e chora?

Então... A gente ficava hoooras cantando essa coisinha que fica na cabeça... Eu já cheguei no cem elefantes! Yey! Pois é a gente passou uma manhã inteira fazendo isso, eu e minha irmã. Quando eu era pequena a gente se dava bem, agora ela parece um cavalo mau humorado e fofoqueiro...

Sim, aula!

Desço correndo as escadas, o pessoal ainda ta saído da mesa. Ah não, eu não posso passar outro dia inteiro sem comer! Sim, eu sou comilona, e daí? Só não sou uma baleia porque Merlin tem muita pena de mim...

- DI! – eu grito em desespero quase caindo em cima de alguém que passava. Nunca se coloque ente Lily e sua vontade.

- Lily, CUIDADO! – ela grita... Em vão. Ah, eu não vi... Pois é não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado... Nesse caso suco – Obrigada Lily...

- Ah desculpa...

- O que queria? – ela disse limpando a mão e desviando do chão.

- Uma torradaaa! – eu disse me esticando e pegando uma torrada antes que sumisse. Pois é, eu nunca conseguia ver, mas quando a gente saia da mesa, a comida simplesmente... POFF!

Sabe aqueles desenhos onde o carinha faz uma mágica ridícula e fica aquela névoa de alguma cor e faz aquele POFF! Então... Parece isso. Só não tem névoa... Nem barulhinho... É. Não é tããão igual.

- Lindo, acabar com o meu suco por causa de uma torrada... – ela falou sorrindo

- Os meios justificam os fins dona Diana – eu falei comendo minha torrada e andando toda feliz.

- Oi DIIIIIIIII!!

Bom, deixe eu explicar o que foi esse som...

Uma criatura passeando feliz pelo salão, viu a Diana e veio pensando "Oh, vou dar oi para ela!". Então ele vem correndo se preparando para dar oi para ela, mas ele não vê a poça gigantesca de suco de abóbora que uma ameba chamada Lily Evans derramou da mão da querida Di.

Então eu e Diana nos viramos e vemos a figura hilária de um pobre coitado caindo no chão em câmera lenta com os braços e pernas abertos...

E essa criatura chama-se Sirius Black...

E sim, eu quase matei ele de novo em menos de dois dias completos. Pobre Sirius...

Lily se mate. Você quase mata seu amigo pela segunda vez em menos de dois dias, você fala a mesma coisa duas vezes seguidas, você usa um guarda chuva quando quer, você é louca, burra, deveria voltar pro primeiro ano, você não se sente preparada pro James...  
Alias, cadê ele?

- Sirius... – eu falo com uma cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

- QUEM FOI O INTELIGENTE QUE DERRUBOU SUCO E NÃO ME AVISOU!? – ele gritou. Isso grite mais e me faça querer sumir mais ainda.

- Desculpe Siii! – eu disse me abaixando a ajudando ele a levantar.

- "Sii"?! Não piore... – ele falou me olhando com um olhar tipo " o que você tem na cabeça sua inútil?".

- Na hora do desespero eu te chamo do jeito que eu quero... – eu falei.

- Sirius, Lily! VAMOS! – gritou Katheryn.

Saímos correndo... Desesperados, trocando os pés, quase batendo nas paredes, tropeçando, ofegando, empurrando, batendo...

Uow... Sim, chegamos...

- Atrasados? – Simone falou, nos olhando com cara de bulldog morto.

- Não muito professora... – disse Sirius – Só um pouquinho, quase nada...

- Entrem e sente-se, por favor...

Não disse que ela parece uma louca? To falando... Acreditar que uma figura dessas consegue ver o futuro... É a mesma coisa que dizer que a lula gigante vai ser diretora de Hogwarts ano que vem...

- Bom, meus queridos, hoje nós vamos fazer um novo estilo de predição. Não será exatamente uma predição, mas uma recordação. As vezes você gostaria de lembrar de alguma coisa... Útil, de preferência... Um sonho, por exemplo...

- Sonhos são úteis? – eu escutei uma voz que entra nos meus ouvidos como música.

Olhei para o lado e lá estava ele... Ahhh... Tão lindo... Hoje ele esta... Perfeito.

O cabelo rebelde em cima dos olhos perfeitos e maravilhosamente lindos acinzentados, com a camisa pra fora da calça e o sobretudo aberto, um sorriso maravilhoso... Ele olha para mim de repente...

Calma Lily, limpa a baba...

E me manda um beijo. AHHH... Digam se ele não é a coisa mais fofa, linda, perfeita, carinhosa, maravilhosa, perfeitosa que vocês já viram ou ouviram falar?

- Alguém gostaria de me ajudar? – ela perguntou.

- Eu... – eu disse.

Por que eu disse? Ah meu Merlin... Não, eu não quero ir... Bom, quem sabe, mas... NÃO!

- Ótimo srta Evans, venha até aqui, por favor – disse a professora sentando na cadeira.

- Mas...

- Venha, sim... – ela disse me olhando, a sala inteira estava ali em volta olhando para mim. Nossa... Estranho...

Bom, o que eu poderia fazer? Fui até a cadeira na frente dela e sentei, olhando para ela e tentando parecer normal... Não sei o que me deu pra falar que "eu"... Lily, você é burra...

Agora agüenta...

Então, ela pega as minhas mãos e segura-as... Olhando para os meus olhos... Então ela fala alguma coisa. Deve ser algum feitiço, sei lá. Então ela continua a olhar para mim... E eu começo a me sentir meio boba... A sala inteira olhando para mim, e a professora também...

Mas... Então eu começo a me sentir BOBA... Sinto meu corpo inteiro meio mole, meus olhos querendo fechar, minhas pernas abobadas. Que é isso? Por acaso colocaram alguma droga na minha torrada?

Acho que sim...

_Eu abro os olhos rapidamente. Não sei o que está acontecendo... Parece tudo muito confuso. Minha cabeça dói e eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estou. Olho a minha volta... Parece estar havendo alguma confusão... Algo assim..._

_O lugar não me é estranho... É uma casa... Uma casa muito linda. Bem grande... Então, do nada, a porta se escancara e duas pessoas entram._

_Eu olho bem... Um homem, muito bonito, moreno... E uma mulher, ruiv... Como...? Mas, sou..._

_Claro! Esse é meu sonho... O sonho estranho que eu tive... Mas eu não me lembrava de nada... Ah, sim... Aula, adivinhação... A droga na minha torrada._

_Ela esta segurando um bebê no colo, então o coloca em um berço atrás de mim... Eles não me vêem... Que legal, sou invisíveel... lalaalalala_

_Então eu escuto um barulho. Um baque na casa. Virou para os dois para tentar escutar o que falam... Ela chora. Ele parece preocupado. _

_Sinto-me sufocada... É como se, como se eu estivesse me afogando, e eu sei o que é se afogar... É como se não conseguisse respirar. Coloco as mãos na minha garganta e fico de jo0elhos ao sentir que me falta ar..._

_O que esta acontecendo?! Eu olho para os dois. Ele dá um beijo nela, e ela continua a chorar. Então a porta abre novamente. Eu não consigo manter a cabeça levantada muito tempo. Minha cabeça dói, meus olhos estão lacrimejando... Então entra uma pessoa, toda de preto._

_Eu estou começando a ficar com medo... Não pela cena... Por mim... Não sinto o ar passar pelos meus pulmões, não sinto meu coração bater normalmente, começo a suar... Então quando eu escuto um grito..._

_Um grito. Olho para cima e vejo que o homem está no chão, de olhos fechados... E a mulher chora e grita... Então fecho meus olhos com força e tento gritar... Mas a voz não sai..._

_Sinto minha pele pegar fogo. Meu Merlin, o que esta acontecendo comigo?. Não consigo respirar, não consigo me mover, minha pele parece em chamas, meus olhos parecem que estão sendo perfurados por alguma coisa. E mais... Agora eu estou sentindo alguma coisa terrível dentro de mim, uma tristeza, dor, medo, uma infelicidade maior do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia pensar em sentir..._

_Eu sinto o chão gelado no meu corpo, então..._

- LILY!

Alguém gritou meu nome, e eu acordei... Estava deitada no chão da sala de adivinhação, com a PRECITA professora da PRECITA matéria e o cara MAIS gato do planeta TERRA.

_Meu Jamie_!

- O que aconteceu? Cadê o resto da sala? Que horas são? – Perguntei, ao ver a sala vazia.

- São três horas e você acabou de acordar... – Ele me falou, sorrindo.

- Perdi todas as aulas?

- Vamos agora para a aula dupla de Herbologia... Vamos? Está bem?

Se estou bem? Eu, bem? Depois de desmaiar, perder metade do dia, estar com um buraco enorme no estômago, não estar entendendo bolhufas e querer agarrar o James, eu estou simplesmente ÓTIMA!

- O QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? – Agarrei a mão de James e saímos disparados escada abaixo. Corremos tanto que quando chegamos a estufa quatro eu estava com uma pontada GIGANTE no meio da barriga.

Sim, em vez de ser do lado, eu tenho na barriga.

E anormal é você, dromedário aleijado.

- Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans... – Falou a professora McKenzzie, com sua voz calma. – Atrasados por que?

Essa EU respondi.

- Eu desmaiei e só acordei agora... Tem problema, professora?

Entrei com James na estufa e pegamos um lugar no meio dos outros alunos, perto de Katheryn. Só uma coisa.

ENTRAMOS DE MÃOS DADAS E AINDA ESTAMOS DE MÃOS DADAS.

Passamos a aula inteira assim. Só que eu _não_ vou narrar a aula inteira, e vou pular logo para o jantar...

Que foi bem diferente.

Certo, saímos da aula (de mãos dadas!) assim que as duas aulas de Herbologia terminaram, porque toda quarta feira saímos mais cedo. Lindo, né?

Eu fiquei no dormitório conversando com a Diana e com a Katheryn... A Alice também! Quanto tempo que não conversávamos... Estava com saudades da nossa troca de informações... Isso mesmo, um tipo de _fofoca_. Mas só falamos sobre a nossa vida.

Nossa vida namoro de Di com Sirius, Kath e Remus: chove-não-molha, Alice e Frank... Lily e James.

Sabe o que elas falaram?

- A gente viu você e o James hoje, Lily... – Kath disse, olhando de um jeito meio... Pervertido pra mim.

- Eu e o James? – É tão legal fingir que eu sou inocente.

Só não é legal quando isso definitivamente _não cola_.

- Não banque a inocente! – Foi a vez de Alice tentar me subornar.

- Não rola nada entre nós! – Mentiiira...

Ou não?

- Como não, Lily? Ficar de mãos dadas não é nada? – Diana disse. Acho que ela merece um programa por ser tão observadora.

Apresentamos... Diana Disse! Um programa apresentado por Diana Swredam, namorada de Sirius Black e a garota mais observadora de Hogwarts.

Aaaamo zombar os outros.

Hahahahhahahahha.

Hahahaha.

Ahaha.

Há. Há.

- Não é nada! – Ruborizei totalmente. Maldita pele. – Aquilo foi só... Só...

ONDE ESTÃO MINHAS IDÉIAS MIRABOLANTES?

- Você gosta dele. Você vai sair com ele!

Nesse ponto, eu as expulsei da minha cama, entrei debaixo das cobertas, enfeiticei o cortinado e fingi que não existia.

Agora eu estou ainda aqui, esperando elas dormirem pra poder ver minhas estrelinhas. Mas estou pensando no James.

Sabe o que eu tenho vontade de dizer? "Eu te amo... Mas não sei como admitir! E enquanto lágrimas caem de meus olhos, você sorri daquele jeito que me deixa louca..."

Tirando a parte do "enquanto lágrimas caem de meus olhos", está bom. Só essa pequena parte tem um pouco de hipocrisia, pois definitivamente eu NÃO estou chorando nem nada.

Eu só queria poder gritar bem alto...

EU AMO O JAMES!

EU AMO O JAMES!

EU AMO O JAMES!

Mas cadê a coragem?

CADÊ A CORAGEM?

CADÊ A CORAGEM?

CADÊ A CORAGEM?

Por que eu tenho que ser tão... Lily?

TÃO LILY!

TÃO LILY!

TÃO LILY!

Eu queria ser demais que nem o James.

QUE NEM O JAMES!

QUE NEM O JAMES!

QUE NEM O JAMES!

E não ser tão retardada como sou. Afinal, quem é tão retardado que nem eu? Ninguém mais grita umas coisas sem sentido e fica repetindo três vezes como se fosse eco.

Sabe o que eu lembrei?

Sabe?

SABE?

Agora minha voz é _linda_.

- _Oh Star, fall down on me... Let me make a wish upon you… Hold on, let me think… Think of what I'm wishing for…_

Se eu não soubesse que essa voz é minha, acharia que é a voz de uma cantora sensacional.

Pensando bem... Eu perdi toda a quarta-feira. Estou perdendo todos os dias da semana! Eu nunca fiquei uma segunda-feira sem aula e nunca desmaiei quase o dia todo... O que está acontecendo comigo?

Será que é culpa do James?

Alguma coisa brilhou na janela.

Fui até a janela, sem fazer barulho, mas nem a levantei. Olhei de longe para a quinta estrela, a...

A...

A...

Hihey!

Coitada, ela tem um nome estranho.

Voltei para a minha cama quentinha e gostosa.

Já disse que AMO dormir?

É demais. Eu uso um pijama MUITO lindo e confortável, do tipo de filmes. Eu pareço uma menina de filmes. Veja bem, quem mais no mundo é ruiva, tem os cabelos muito finos e chanéis, olhos muito verdes, meias e óculos estranhos e uma franja nada obediente? Ninguém.

Eu sou retardada mas sou única.

Isso é bom?

**_And I won't let you fall away,_**_  
__E eu não vou deixar você sair de perto__  
__**From me**.__  
__De mim__  
_**_You will never fade._**_  
__Você nunca vai parar de brilhar..._

_ -----------------------------------------------_

Aqui está a Luh \o\ HUAUHhahuHUAHUUH  
Capítulo louco, como sempre. A fic toda é assim, fazer o que?  
Resposta as reviews que eu tanto amo 

Lulu Star: AHUuhahuUH quem não tem seu dia de cão? O meu é toda quarta-feira. Ou seja, hoje. Hahaha. É a música OH STAR, do Paramore, a música que me inspirou pra fic! Você pode fazer o download aqui: ok? ;D

Aninha: Haha, dá nada. Só de saber que você lê eu já fico super feliz - Er... Pizza? Sou gorda demais xD ahem.. :

Bruna B. T. Black: Que bom que você tá gostando! E sim, a Lily é uma fugitiva do manicômio OO

Linah Black: O Sirius a mandou ver estrelas pq eh bestinha xD Mas aí uma magia estranha fez tudo.. HUAHUAUHAHU Soh fic mesmo neh? Valeu pelo comentário:

Gaby Granger: Ih, relaxe, está entre iguais. IAUahuHUAHUhu Adorei o comentário:

_Bom, eu estou possessa da vida porque copiaram uma fic minha na floreios, mas.. AHUHuuhaHUUHA  
Comentem, mesmo que seja pra xingar a Luh! xD_

_:  
_


	6. Relação Plantinha&Katheryn

_Hosttie  
- **A estrela da coragem** -_

_I DON'T WANNA WAKE UP TODAY!_

Acordar falando em outro idioma não é bom. Sabe, eu acho que todos os países do mundo deveriam falar muitas línguas. Todos teríamos várias culturas e saberíamos falar com estrangeiros. Quando eu fui pra França, 9 anos atrás, eu lembro que não entendia nada do que os franceses falavam e não sabia falar nada.

Eu acho que eu consigo pensar coisas úteis de vez em quando.

Mas, voltando.

_Rewind to the first time, and I felt it coming!_

Que droga, acho que isso é um mal pressentimento. Do tipo: "Lily, isso vai acontecer o dia todo". Falar na minha língua, lembrar de uma música em outra e cantar ela no meio de HOGWARTS não pode ser boa coisa, ou pode?

Ok, ok, eu confesso: estou enrolando pra levantar. Hoje é quinta-feira. Eu quero logo o sábado! Sábado JÁ!

Como será meu encontro com o James? Pensei em várias coisas:

Número 1: Um completo desastre. Incluindo a Lily levando um tombo, o James rindo demais, a Lily ficando magoada, e tudo acabando ruim.

Número 2: Um completo fiasco. Simplesmente não vamos nos dar bem, não vai rolar clima nenhum e eu vou acabar na minha confortável cama, frágil sobre o pijama de ursinhos (eu tenho DOIS pijamas, olhe que MÁXIMO) e chorando feito uma banana.

Número 3: Perfeito. Vamos nos beijar, rir, nos abraçar, ele vai comprar chocolates pra mim, me levar no colo e vamos pegar chuva voltando pra escola.

Que dia é hoje? Onde eu estou?

- Lily, você está bem? – Ouvi a voz de Kath, e de repente senti que estava deitada no chão com uma dor alucinante na cabeça...

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, c-o-m-p-l-e-t-a-m-e-n-t-e aérea.

- Você simplesmente começou a cantar, gritar e caiu da cama. Acho que bateu a cabeça na quina do criado-mudo. – Diana respondeu, aproximando-se.

- Eu comecei a cantar e gritar? Mas eu estava acordada! – Exclamei, totalmente certa de que esta era a verdade.

Eu quero chorar, cara!

Eu bati minha cabeça e estou sentindo uma dor alucinante! SOCORRO! EU ESTOU MORRENDO! EU VOU SER ENTERRADAAAA!

Como será que é viver (ou morrer) num caixão a vida (morte) toda? Acho que quero ser enterrada viva só pra sentir isso. Mas sabe, meu caixão seria enorme, teria uma tv, um jornal, uma lareira, um pacote de batatinhas e uns sucos. Refrigerante engorda, e se eu morrer, não quero morrer com NENHUMA celulite.

Será que existem cadáveres de luxo?

- Lily, você é sonâmbula. – Katheryn disse, olhando pra mim como se sentisse MEDO.

Isso aí, sinta medo da Lily.

NÃO! Quem tem que sentir medo da Lily é sonserino besta! Não amiga minha! Sim sonserino, não amiga! Lily sonâmbula?

Isso é coisa demais pra minha pequena cabeça.

- Eu não posso ser sonâmbula! – Gritei, levantando rapidamente.

Eu estou com uma blusa roxa. Eu definitivamente não dormi com ela. Isso não é um bom sinal. Socorro.

- EU SOU SONÂMBULA!

- Lily! – Gritaram Di e Kath, em uníssono, quando eu corri, peguei meu uniforme e meu material e tranquei-me no banheiro.

Escovei os dentes, penteei o cabelo, lavei o rosto, fiz minhas necessidades, coloquei o uniforme e meus sapatos. Estou pronta.

O que aconteceu noite passada? Entre eu e o James? Algo? O que foi?

EU ESQUECI!

- EU VOU MORRER! – Gritei, abrindo a porta do banheiro e jogando-me escandalosamente em cima de Alice, que por acaso estava passando por ali.

- Lily, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela, totalmente assustada com a Lily alienígena.

- Eu não sei o que eu fiz noite passada! – Gritei, chorando desesperadamente.

Esses últimos dias não são MEUS dias. São os dias da Lily batatinha.

Lily batatinha quando nasceu se esparramou pelo chão.

Lily menininha quando dorme, ACORDA NO MEIO DA NOITE, LEVANTA E DÁ UMA DE SONÂMBULA!

Eu queria ter uma tesoura. E cortar cada centímetro deste carpete velho e feio (mentira) do dormitório feminino. Eu acho que estou num período de insanidade constante. Do tipo daqueles que as garotinhas indefesas são presas numa camisa de força e levadas pra um manicômio.

EU vou pro manicômio!

- Mas, quase ninguém lembra, Lily!

E isso quer dizer que eu sou da maioria dos "memórias de passarinho"?

Obrigada, prefiro ser a Lily-sonâmbula-batatinha-estressada. E insana.

- Eu vou tomar café. – Terminei a conversa e num piscar de olhos saí daquele dormitório de carpete velho e fedido.

Quando eu entrei no salão, a primeira coisa que eu senti foi... Algo bem quentinho e cheiroso envolvendo seus dois braços (oooh, imagine se fossem TRÊS) em minha única cintura (duas cinturas não são algo tão normal, é claaaro) e dois lábios (já viu alguém com um?) tocando minha bochecha lisinha e perfumada.

Adivinhe quem era.

Adivinhe só.

É DIFÍCIL.

- James! – Exclamei graciosamente, escapando ligeira daqueles braços fortes.

(Imagine um sapo dando um salto. É, é isso.)

- Bom dia, Lily!

- Bom dia... – Respondi, passando a mão no cabelo.

Eu amo meu cabelo. Ele é TÃO de mentira. Parece que nem é verdade.

(Se alguém entendeu isso, GRITE!)

- Parece que alguém aqui também fica passando a mão no cabelo! – Exclamou ele, olhando pra mim feito um apaixonado.

- Parece que alguém aqui se importa demais! E, só pra você saber, eu TENHO cabelo pra passar a mão. Você tem um cabelo _júnior_.

- Está falando que eu quase não tenho cabelo? – Indagou ele, chegando mais perto de mim.

- E se estiver? – Desafiei, recuando e recuando...

Até a parede.

Por que eu estou captando ondas de encrenca sobre esta aproximação?

Xi...

- Você tem um cabelo super curto! Nem dá pra pegar nele direito... – O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

Ofenda a Lily, mas nunca o cabelo dela.

- Depois você ainda fala que gosta de mim!

Tipo assim, ele estava MUITO perto.

E ele sorriu.

- Eu te amo!

Oh não. Não não não.

James se aproximou. Eu estava encostada na parede (ela bem que podia ser mais fofinha) e ele quase se encostando a mim. Eu JURO que senti um frio na barriga.

Ele olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos. Eu nos dele. Ele estava PRÓXIMO demais! Acho que queria me...

- To com fom...

Beijar.

Antes que eu pudesse espalhar pelos quatro cantos do mundo minha fome, ele encostou os lábios dele nos meus. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por mim! Os lábios dele, tão macios e suaves, encostados levemente nos meus... Fechei os olhos, ele também, e...

Nos beijamos. MERLIN, O QUE FOI AQUILO?

Eu senti minha boca na dele (jura?), e um carinho, uma alegria tão... Intensa! Como se o beijo fosse SÓ de carinho e ansiedade por aquilo que quase nunca aconteceu.

Depois do que me pareceu uns nove meses, nos separamos. A esta altura eu já estava com as mãos na nuca dele e ele com as mãos na minha cintura.

Nem pude pegar fôlego. Prendi a respiração enquanto afastava ele e depois de ficar roxa (ele já estava me olhando preocupado) e todas as outras cores (tipo as cores do arco-íris, desconsiderando-se que eu sou BRANCA), nos encaramos.

Eu encarei James, ele me encarou. Simples assim.

Depois de um tempo, perguntei:

- E aí? – Levantei a sobrancelha e fiz uma cara de: "você não vai fazer nada?".

Acho que ele não gostou muito não.

- O que eu posso fazer? – Respondeu ele, num tom nem tão gentil assim.

- Alguma coisa! Você me beija e EU tenho que fazer algo?

Ele pareceu considerar a pergunta.

AI dele se não considerasse.

- Então ok. – Num gesto que eu nem vi, ele me abraçou de novo e me deu outro beijo.

DE NOOOVO. De novo eu senti aquela sensação. Só que dessa vez tinha mais _paixão_ do que carinho.

James era tão perfeito de perto... Imagine mais perto ainda! Ou melhor, NEM imagine porque ele é só MEU. Ninguém tem o direito de imaginar algo a mais com ele. E você não quer arrumar briga com uma ruiva ciumenta, meu bem.

Com licença, este beijo eu não vou contar.

(Risada maléfica).

Quando cheguei na aula de Herbologia, sabe o que estava acontecendo? Katheryn estava meio que encrencada com uma plantinha mal-encarada e que fedia MUITO.

A professora estava lá atrás, e minha amiga estava a ponto de virar _comida_ de plantinha!

Entrei entre Kath e a planta, e gritei:

- Enquanto eu estiver viva, nada vai fazer mal a você, Kath! – Como se aquela fosse uma atitude heróica ou algo assim.

Às vezes eu me mato de rir com as idiotices que falo. É sério.

A plantinha avançou pra mim! Como se pudesse pensar. Sabe fazer fotossíntese e se acha A tal. Sabe o que eu fiz com ela? Peguei a varinha (NÃO DIGA!) e lancei nela um bom Bombarda. Ela explodiu e espalhou seus pedacinhos pela estufa toda.

Ooops.

Pulando para o almoço de quinta-feira (Tudo está correndo bem!), que foi muito bom, vou passar logo para a última aula do dia: DCAT.

Trocaram a professora. Essa não durou nem um ano. Sabe qual é o nome da nova?

Morgana. A coisa é tão mal-encarada que nem o nome todo quis falar.

- Sou a professora Morgana, nova professora de vocês. A última professora teve... Problemas. Hoje vamos apenas revisar tópicos importantes, e depois começaremos com novas matérias. – A voz daquela mulher dá MEDO! Ela parece uma bruxa dos contos de fadas. Merlin! – Para começar, as maldições imperdoáveis.

Preciso falar pra QUEM ela olhou pra responder a pergunta? (Lembre-se, antes de responder essa complexa questão, de que a Lily é um ser infinitamente azarado e com sérios índices de "doces" pros professores, pois eles VIVEM chamando a pobrezinha.)

- Você, Srta...

- Eu? – Não. Imagine.

Acho que a professora não gostou.

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. – COMO É?

Todo mundo na classe murmurou em desaprovação e eu fiquei olhando com cara de doente para a professora doente. Pode?

- Srta...

- Pra quê descontar pontos da Grifinória? Tem tantos alunos aqui, como vou saber se é pra mim que você está apontando?

- Calada. E sim, _senhora_.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhora. – Oops. Acho que irritei a louca.

- Detenção para a senhorita, hoje a noite, oito horas em meu escritório. – A doida maconheira e drogada (só pode, ela é loucona) quer ME dar uma detenção! – Srta...

- Eu sou monitora chefe! – Acho que o Evans não vai sair de jeito nenhum.

- Isto é uma falta de respeito! Isto só piora sua situação, mocinha. – James me olhava demais. Estava secando já.

Mas, espere; não é hora de pensar nisso.

Quero dizer, eu fiquei FURIOSA, levantei da cadeira e sabe o que eu disse? Ahm?

- Para começar, a senhora veio com falta de respeito para comigo! Eu apenas perguntei se estava falando comigo e a senhora se irritou, começando a dar detenções! Isto não é justo, e pouco me importa se vou ser expulsa, levar detenção ou algo assim! – Bom, ela não falou nada, então eu continuei: - Eu estou aqui para aprender Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, e se a senhora não me quer em sua classe, FALE LOGO que eu só estou perdendo meu tempo aqui!

Morgana olhou pra mim. Eu olhei pra ela, em pé ao lado da carteira que dividia com Diana.

Eu não me arrependi, sabia? Ninguém dá uma de louco pra mim e sai são e salvo, porque eu não sou nenhuma retardada tolerante.

Alguém já viu como retardada tem muitos 'a's? Retardadadadada. Redatarda. Daretarda. Ou seja, tudo isso é igual a: Lily. Retardada. Hahaha.

- Sente-se.

FAÇO TODA ESSA CENA DE CORAGEM E ELA ME MANDA "SENTAR" ?

Escrooota!

Sentei na carteira e até que a aula foi legal.

Diga-me, por que eu crio confusões a toa?

Oito horas eu estava na frente do escritório da loucona. Sabe o que ela me mandou fazer? Limpar uns quinze livros velhos que estavam dentro do armário dela. E, tipo assim, eu MORRO de alergia a mofo e essas coisas.

E sabe o que eu achei no meio de um livro?

UMA TRAÇA!

Ela estava sentada na mesa dela, e eu numa mesa a frente limpando os livros. Página por página! Tinham TANTA poeira que quase não dá para imaginar. Enfim, eu joguei o livro pra LONGE, acho que ele voou mesmo, além do meu grito agudo, e sabe onde foi parar?

Dez galeões para quem acertar.

A cabeça da mulher.

OOOps.

- O QUE É ISSO? – Gritou ela, levantando-se, furiosa.

- Oops! – Respondi, com aquela cara de Lily pedindo desculpa.

- Srta... Qual é seu nome, mocinha?

- Evans... – Levantei-me, terminando o último livro. Já eram nove e meia! – Terminei, professora. Tchau.

Saí andando antes que a mulher pudesse falar algo. Eu acho que eu já não odeio tanto ela.

Mas, cara, de verdade: ela tem cara de quem cheira umas boas maconhas por dia.

Ai que coisa feia de se falar.

Voltei pra sala dos monitores e... James estava lá. Não sei porque, mais assim que eu entrei e fechei a porta, olhei pra ele como se soubesse que ele estaria ali.

Eu sou VIDENTE!

_Oh yeaaah! Are u ready, baby? Tâ nanana nâ!_

- _Don't come looking for me 'cause I'll be right here with the words you say…I'm looking for the words to say…_ - Ele estava tocando violão!

Eu realmente amo caras que tocam violão.

- Boa noite, James! – Gritei, fazendo ele parar de tocar violão.

Ele olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos acinzentados dele. (Não diga, achei que eram os olhos do vizinho!) Eu olhei com meus olhos verdes. Eu andei e sentei-me ao lado daquela coisa maravilhosa.

- Detenção? – Perguntou ele, colocando o violão no chão.

- Fazer o que? – Sentei ao lado dele.

Perto.

_Perigosamente_ perto.

- Fugir! – Brincou ele, encostando as costas na poltrona.

- Eu não sou que nem você. – Na verdade, sou quase o oposto.

Mas os opostos se atraem (Será?), eu aaacho.

- Está me chamando do que?

- Maroto? – Ironizei, encostando as costas na poltrona e encostando o ombro no dele (ou perto, porque ele é BEM mais alto).

- Nossa, Lily! Você tem uma boa opinião sobre o pobre James... – Comentou ele, passando o braço por meus ombros.

- Ela é ótima! – Murmurei, fechando os olhos de sono.

James abaixou a cabeça, ficando MUITO perto da minha.

- Não durma agora, ruivinha!

- Eu estou morta de sono, Jamie... – Bocejei, um bocejo BEM gigante.

Sabe o que o James fez?

Levantou meu queixo com uma mão e me beijou. DE NOVO.

Merlin, o que eu faço? SOCORRO!

- Só mais um beijo... Por favor... – Sussurrou ele, colado aos meus lábios.

Bom, eu virei a posição, ficando de lado no sofá e mais confortável pra beijar ele.

Eu acho que estou louca. Eu nunca deveria ter beijado James! Não até sábado. Seria uma coisa mais romântica, tipo o rapaz que espera ansiosamente (e comportado, é claro) o beijo da moça. Tipo assim, foi tudo ao contrário.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali.

Quero dizer, ele é TÃO "bom", tão fofinho e carinhoso, tão perfumado! Eu amo poder acariciar aquela nuca lisa e quentinha.

Ele é um DEUS.

Há há.

- James, chega! – Separei-me dele e levantei rapidamente. – Espere até sábado, seu apressado! Boa noite.

- Só esse "boa noite"? – Perguntou ele, olhando pra mim com cara de cachorro abandonado.

Eu mereço? Grr...

Abaixei rapidamente e dei um rápido beijo na bochecha dele. Antes que ele fizesse algo, fui para meu quarto e me tranquei lá. Acho que é pressão demais pra pobre ruivinha.

Sentei na cama e comecei a pensar, pensar...

O que está acontecendo? Este foi o sexto dia desde que começaram os acontecimentos estranhos... E cada dia uma estrela aparece exatamente no número correspondente ao dia... Será que eu estou alucinada?

MANICÔMIO!

Ou será que pular da janela resolve?

Eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso. Será que dói? Será que eu vou morrer mesmo? Como será morrer? Será que eu vou ser um cadáver de luxo?

O parapeito da janela é tão bom! Hoje a sexta estrela, primeira da segunda fileira, estava brilhando. Certamente, tem relação com o fato de hoje ser o sexto dia estranho. Será que serão dez dias?

COLAPSO!

É a Hosttie. A estrela da coragem...

Eu sou corajosa, pois:

- Eu fiquei com o James

- Eu interferi na relação plantinha-Kath

- Eu sou, ué!

Que coisa. Eu acho que isso não é muito normal.

Quantas pessoas no mundo têm uma constelação de dez estrelas que tem uma formação estranha? E quantas pessoas dão nomes com "H" a elas?

A Lily. SÓ a Lily!

**_And I won't let you fall away,_**_  
__E eu não vou deixar você sair de perto__  
__**From me**.__  
__De mim__  
_**_You will never fade away from me.._**_  
__Você nunca vai parar de brilhar longe de mim..._

-----

**_Bruna B. T. Black_**_: Estado pós dormida... AUHUhauhUHHU Eu acho que tenho isso todo dia oo _também, acordando seis horas todo dia né_ e não sei como nunca caí de minha escada sem corrimão... huAUHuhahu acabei de te add no MSN xD ;_

_**Lulu Star**: Ela ficou desmaiada na sala, aquele tempo todo _isso me lembra o dia em que eu quase desmaiei oo'_ e o James ficou com ela... Inveja ¬¬ enfim, obrigada por toda as reviews :D_

_**Rose Samartinne**: Então comente agora xD muuuito obrigada pelo comentário, eu fico realmente feliz com cada um deles! ;_

_**Thathy**: Sabia que os loucos vivem mais? hUAUHuhahuHU Bom, eu acho... Valeu! E comente sempre!_

_Eu amo cada review de coração que deixam aqui, e faço questão de responder TODAS. Muito, MUITO obrigada!_

_Ai, ai, fic chegando ao fim... Droga xD_

_Prometo que posto mais rápido!_

_Luh_


	7. Sonâmbula

_Hannom  
- **A estrela da esperança** -_

- Simplesmente não acredito! Ele não fez isso... Não fez! – Quando me dei conta da idiotice que tinha falado, sentei-me em minha cama e...

Eu estava falando durante o sono. EU SOU SONÂMBULA. Eu não acredito! E nem lembro por que acordei falando "dele". Eu nem sei quem é ele. Acho que pode ser o James, até porque eu NÃO deveria acreditar no que ele fez ontem (apesar de ter um gosto bom), mas e se for um sonho maluco ou algo assim?

Lily maluca, sonhos malucos. Tudo se junta e vira essa bagunça. (?)

HOJE É SEXTA. Amanhã é sábado! (Jura? Achei que fosse segunda-feira, sua animal) E amanhã eu vou a Hogsmeade com James.

Mas será que eu quero? SIM!

Eu só não o deixei me beijar (eu falo como se eu não quisesse, olhe só) porque acho que tudo tem que acontecer o sábado, que é quando vamos sair. Eu acho que estou com um pouco de medo.

Medo de ser vítima de um seqüestro, sei lá. Lily Evans' Imagination Corporation na veia!

Você ainda lembra dessa minha corporação? Aposto que não, sendo retardado do jeito que você é... Sem ofensas, é claro. Todas as opiniões expressas neste DVD não refletem a opinião da Warner e seus dirigentes. Hahahaha. Não é isso que sempre tem quando a gente coloca um DVD? Faz tempo que eu não vejo filmes, mas...

Alguém percebeu que hoje é dia primeiro de Dezembro?

Hoje tem neve! Acabei de ver pela janela. É fácil quando se está pulando na cama dar uma olhadinha pra janela. Eu amo neve! É super divertido. Ela é gelada e molha a gente de vez em quando (Não diga!), mas é muito bom "guerrear" contra os marotos queridos.

É super divertido ficar pulando na cama também. Eu pareço uma retardada de pijama pulando em sua cama king size SUPER chique com um ursinho de pelúcia na mão. É meu coelhinho, o Tubby. Tenho ele desde os três anos!

Fui ao banheiro, tomei banho, coloquei a meia, a saia e a camisa do uniforme, escovei os dentes, enfim... Tudo o que se faz no banheiro. Depois, abri a porta do armário, calcei meus sapatos que estavam lá (uma vez eu deixei eles no meio do dormitório e ele ficou cheio de coisas estranhas. Acho que eu realmente sou sonâmbula, ou alguém invade meu quartinho enquanto eu durmo.) Agora, falta procurar um casaco quentinho e usar ele.

Procurei um e achei o meu casaco arco-íris! Ele tem manchas de todas as cores, então é um arco íris mesmo. LILY EM SEU MUNDINHO COLORIDO!

Isso é fantástico.

_É fantástico! Pam._

Acho que ver muita TV trouxa não me faz bem. Tenho que ver apenas meu mundinho colorido!

Quantas cores existem no mundo? Só nas TVS de plasma existem 16 bilhões... Ou milhões? Bom, tem 16 alguma coisa. Será que existem mais cores?

Um dia eu vou fazer um catálogo com pelo MENOS um milhão de cores. Com magia, é claro. Eu amo ser bruxa.

- Bom diaaa, Jamezito! – Gritei, entrando no quarto dele com tudo.

Será que ele vai ficar bravo por eu entrar assim no quarto dele? Acho que não.

- Lily? – Não, a costureira da esquina! (Santa ironia).

James abriu os olhos lentamente, e, vendo a pobre Lily na porta, puxou o edredom para cima com tudo, afinal, ele estava só de shorts. Ui. Acho que ele gostou, pela cara estranha e engraçada que fez.

Ele não podia tirar o edredom? Lalala.

- O que faz aqui a esta hora? Aliás, que horas são?

- São sete horas! – Exclamei, animada, fechando a porta do quarto.

Vamos provocar um pouquinho o James?

- Sete horas? Nossas aulas começam oito horas hoje! – Reclamou ele, bocejando.

- E eu com isso? – Aproveitando que ele estava deitado de barriga pra cima, sentei em cima da barriga dele (ela é de tanquinho mas é fofinha! Ainda bem que não tem pêlos.) e comecei a fazer cócegas.

Cócegas. Só esta palavra me faz rir.

Ele riu... Tão bonitinho! Adoro a boca dele. Além de ter lábios vermelhos e graciosos, sempre está com o hálito bom (os marotos fizeram um feitiço para isso, acreditem) e seus dentes são sempre brancos e limpinhos. O sorriso dele é perfeito!

- E agora, acordou? – Deitei em cima dele, barriga com barriga, e comecei a fazer cócegas no pescoço dele, rindo muito. Coloquei a mão embaixo do edredom e mandei bala! 

Sabe... Eu ficaria muito feliz se um dia ele fizesse isso comigo!

- Hahaha... Lily, o que deu em você? Hahahaha... Não, na nuca nãão, HAHAHHAHA, Lily, pare, chega! – Ele gritava e ria, e eu o fazia rir mais ainda. Acho que minha roupa vai amassar, mas pelo menos ela vai ficar com o perfume dele.

Sabe o que eu notei? Enquanto ele se mexia pra lá e pra cá tentando se esquivar da malvada Lily, o edredom caiu e fizemos contato _direto_, se é que me entende.

Ele é TÃO quentinho e tão sarado! MORRA DE INVEJA, piranha, ele é MEU!

- Liii, chega, eu vou morrer aqui! – Eu tirei as mãos da nuca dele e coloquei uma em cima da boca. A outra eu coloquei em cima da cama, pra sair de lá com apoio.

- Eu paro quando eu quiser, ok? Este é MEU direito, então, caladinho!

Apoiando-me na mão que estava na cama, levantei e arrumei a roupa. Ele estava ofegante, vermelho e risonho, e eu com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Amei isso.

- Quer dizer então que você tem direito sobre mim, Lily? E por quê?

- Não vou te responder! – Falei, virando de costas.

- Ah, não vai?

- NÃÃO! – Gritei, esperando a reação dele, que foi...

Levantar SEM eu perceber e me abraçar por trás, com a respiração ofegante bem perto de minha nuca... EU TENHO CÓCEGAS NO PESCOÇO! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

- Hahaha... Eu tenho cócegas na nuca, pare! – Eu disse, saindo do abraço.

- Eu também tenho MEUS direitos sobre você, Srta. Evans. – Retrucou James, fazendo-me virar e encarar ele.

Por que ele tinha que estar de shorts?

Eu cobri os olhos e fiz uma brincadeira. Só pra disfarçar o quanto eu estava nervosa.

- Cubra-se, senhor! Isto é uma falta de respeito! Quase nu em minha presença... – Brinquei, sorrindo.

- Sim, senhorita. Isto se a belíssima ruiva que está em minha presença sair da frente de meu guarda-roupa!

Dei uns dois passinhos pro lado, e, alguns segundos depois, senti algum pano bater em meu rosto.

- Ai! – Descobri os olhos, e James já estava de calça.

- Desculpe! Não consigo achar minha camisa... Nem minha gravata... Nem minha capa! E eu estou com muito frio! – Disse ele, procurando desesperado suas roupas.

- Você sabe dar nó de gravata? – Perguntei, achando imediatamente a gravata e a blusa no meio de um monte de roupas.

- Sim... Você é um anjo! Obrigado! - Agradeceu ele, sorrindo para mim.

Como ele é LINDO!

- Mas não consigo achar minha capa... Lily, por que você não está com sua capa? – Ele perguntou, sem olhar pra mim.

COMO ELE REPAROU QUE EU ESTAVA SEM CAPA?

- Não gosto dela. Prefiro meu casaco. – Respondi, pegando a capa dele num cabide. – E você precisa se organizar mais!

James sorriu e colocou a capa e a camisa. Colocou a gravata na boca e começou a abotoar a camiseta branca.

Será que ele não pode deixar a camisa desabotoada?

E pervertida é você. Muah.

- Pronto, senhorita. Estou pronto. Mas você vai colocar sua capa! Este casaco não é apropriado pra este lugar cheio de garotos, é muito colado! Não quero ninguém olhando _minha_ Lily! – Ele passou a gravata no pescoço e deu o nó. Olhou pra mim então, totalmente vestido.

- Então vá comigo até lá! – Pedi, olhando com cara de coitada.

- Nem precisa pedir, Lily! – Ele estendeu o braço, eu aceitei, e lá fomos nós em direção ao meu quarto, pegar a capa.

Quando chegamos lá, sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que ele reparou?

Cinqüenta pontos para quem adivinhar.

- MEU VIOLÃO! – Gritou ele, largando meu braço e correndo em direção ao violão azul que ele tanto amava. – Você o pegou _de novo_?

Sim, eu já fui escondida no quarto do James. Mas abafa isso.

- Tudo que é seu é meu! – Respondi, procurando a capa no guarda-roupa NADA desorganizado. – Pronto, achei a capa. – Tirei o casaco e coloquei a capa, só pra fazer o Jamie feliz! – Vamos tomar café? São sete e meia.

- Só vou pegar minha mochila e ir ao banheiro rapidinho, ok? Espere lá no nosso salão. – Eu fiz que sim, peguei minha mochila e desci, esperando Jimmy (não é um apelido fofo?).

Uns cinco minutos depois, James desceu, com a mochila nas costas e o cabelo molhado.

- Você tomou banho? – Perguntei, notando que ele estava levemente molhado no pescoço.

- Sempre tomo. – Ele respondeu, sorridente. – Que foi?

- Seu pescoço ainda está molhado! – Observei, levantando os pés (Ele é pelo menos vinte centímetros maior que eu) e secando o pescoço dele com minha manga. – James, você nunca pára de crescer?

Ele apenas riu, segurou minha mão e me conduziu pra fora do salão dos monitores.

Não é mega fofo?

Você já notou que perto dele eu fico mais sã? Eu já!

Agora que estou na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas pelo menos cinco minutos antes do começo das aulas, sinto minha loucura voltar aos poucos... E me cercar, asfixiando-me, roubando meu ar...

Eu sou muito retardada.

_Venenosa, ê ê ê ê ê, erva venenosa, ê ê ê ê ê, é pior do que cobra cascavel, seu veneno é cruel, el el!_ Não é uma música que combina com a Lily? Apesar de eu não ser uma folha e nem ter veneno.

Se eu tivesse veneno já teria matado: Seboso (não acredito que defendi ELE no quinto ano. Acho que foi só pra irritar o Jim), Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott, Avery, Narcisa e Bellatrix Black, Flitwick. Em momentos de raiva: Katheryn, Diana, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank e todos os meus amigos. Eu acho que na vida passada eu fui uma cobra bem venenosa.

E COLORIDA! Pois meu mundo é colorido, cheio de cores e amores... (Isso é uma música).

Dez minutos depois todos começaram a chegar. E eu congelando ali no pátio, perto da cabana do Hagrid (o guarda-caças de Hogwarts, um cara muito alto e realmente legal, se você quer saber)! Diana, Katheryn e Alice logo vieram ao meu lado, enquanto os marotos vinham mais atrás, risonhos como sempre. James parecia totalmente desligado dos outros, e só dava atenção aos marotos.

Eu acho essa amizade enorme deles tão legal!

Então, depois de uns minutos, o professor Hunter (ou seja lá o nome dele, porque nunca prestei atenção em uma aula dele, então...) saiu sabe-se lá de onde com uma caixa enorme flutuando logo atrás.

- Bom dia, Grifinória! Hoje pensei em nos divertimos um pouco... Aqui tenho uma esfinge! Ela aceitou fazer uns enigmas para nós... Formem uma fila! – Como se fossemos maternais. Eu não gosto de adultos que fazem isso.

Como se eu fosse boa em enigmas, tiozinho. Eu, minhas amigas, os marotos, Frank e duas meninas que dormem no nosso dormitório mas eu NUNCA conheci fizemos uma fila. Vamos lá; só que se minha cabeça pegar fogo eu processo Hogwarts!

Ok. Eu confesso: não respondi o enigma dela e não gravei nenhum outro, então, vamos para a aula dupla de DCAT?

Desta vez foi legal. Aprendemos dois feitiços de defesa novos: _Conjunctivitus Curse_, pra deixar a pessoa meio cega, e _Densaugeo_, uma azaração muito legal. (Eu ouvi os marotos cochicharem que aquilo era revisão do sexto ano).

A mulher é demente, sério! Ela disse que vamos aprender muitos feitiços de defesa e azarações, pois é o que mais precisamos saber. Acho que ela acha que Voldemort vai matar a gente aqui em Hogwarts, com Dumbledore... Coitada, é esquizofrênica!

Depois, saímos pro almoço. Eu já estava com muita fome! Quase não comi nada no café da manhã porque o James não deixou a pobre Lily comer de tanto dar risada.

Eu sou uma hiena.

Hiena, hieninha!

- PARE DE PISAR NO MEU PÉ, SUA PIRANHA! – Gritei, quando senti Diana pisar no meu pé pela 37463286ª vez naquele dia.

Detalhe: estávamos sentadas no meio do salão principal.

Tinha que ser a Lily, não tinha?

- Lily, você ficou maluca? – Perguntou Alice, rindo.

- Essa idiota fica pisando no meu pé! – Respondi, comendo um pedacinho do frango em meu prato. – Eu odeio isso.

Diana deu seu motivo:

- Tinha outra garota falando com James, só isso! – SÓ ISSO?

Eu juro que, quando eu ver essa aí, vou enfiá-la num canudinho, pisar, amassar com um trator, rolar por Hogsmeade toda, dar pra lula-gigante, pegar ela de volta e enterrar num lugar ao alcance do Salgueiro Lutador!

Grr.

- Quem era a vaca? – Perguntei, cerrando os olhos.

- Uma tal de Dara Andrews, da Corvinal. – Kath disse, bebendo um suco estranho.

- Esse suco tem uma cara horrível! – Comentei, varrendo a mesa da Corvinal. – HEY! Essa tal de Andrews não é aquela do Quadribol? Aquela toda oferecida e que adora dar em cima do James?

SÓ PODIA SER A VASSOURA DE CABELO VINHO!

Além de tudo, quer copiar meu cabelo, RUIVO super natural. Inveja mata! De qualquer modo, se o inveja dela não a matar, eu mesma mato. E com prazer.

Sabe no que eu pensei agora? "Os Planos Psicopatas Assassinos De Lily". Não soa bem?

- Essa aí! – Alice respondeu, com a boca cheia. – Desculpe. – Ela engoliu (ainda bem, é super nojento ver a comida sendo triturada na boca dos outros) a comida e voltou a falar: - Mas fique calma, Lils. O James só tem olhos para você. Tanto que, mesmo estando a pelo menos 15 cadeiras de distância de ti, ele fica olhando.

Imediatamente eu corei. Não sei porquê.

Corei. Não é uma palavra bonitinha? Corei. Hahaha. COREI!

- Eu não consigo almoçar... – Suspirei, desanimada, olhando para o prato cheio. Totalmente o oposto do que eu sou por dentro.

Hahaha. Mentira, só achei que isso era legal de se falar. Eu acho que eu seria uma ÓTIMA atriz. E a única atriz ruiva de olhos verdes que usa roupas excêntricas.

Eu nasci pra ser Star!

- Que aula temos agora? – Perguntei, empurrando o prato para longe.

- Dupla de Poções e depois Transfiguração... – Alice respondeu, olhando preocupada pra mim...

OH NÃÃÃO!

Esta sexta-feira foi a mais chata de minha vida, acredite. A única coisa legal foi a aula de Transfiguração... Não ela em si, mas o fato de que, por causa desta matéria, hoje o Jimmy vai me dar uma aula particular, porque eu não sei NADA desta matéria: conjurar qualquer coisa.

A aula foi mais ou menos assim...

Eu entrei na aula totalmente apressada, e logo peguei a carteira mais na frente da sala. Todo mundo entrou logo depois, e minha dupla foi... O Sirius. Acho que o James foi sentar com o Remus e o Peter eu nem sei. Sobrou então a Lily restinho!

- ARARAAAAAA! ARARAAAAAAA! – Eu gritei, assim que Sirius sentou ao meu lado. Sacudi os braços e coloquei a língua pra fora, rindo que nem uma retardada logo depois. – Hahahaha... SIRIUS, MEU AMOR!

Eu gritei isso no ouvido dele e dei uma beijoca bem estalada nele. Coloquei seus cabelos pra trás e comecei a beijar sua bochecha freneticamente.

- Sirius (beijinho) meu amor (beijinho) que saudade (beijinho) de você! (beijinho).

Ele ficou olhando pra mim como se eu fosse louca e eu o soltei, rindo mais ainda.

Sabe o que eu lembrei agora? Que um dia, no segundo ano, eu deixei todos os marotos com seios e umas nádegas "avantajadas". Acho que foi por isso que eu desatei a rir tão escandalosamente.

- Lily, você está bem? – Ele perguntou, risonho, olhando pra Lily retardada que ria demais, com a testa encostada na mesa.

- Hahahaha... Lembra do movimento _I've got the power_? – Eu não sentia mais minha barriga de tanto rir. Comecei a bater o pé no chão, pra ver se a risada parava, mas parecia que eu tinha sido azarada! – HAHAHAHA! Sabia que eu te vi na janela ontem, minha flor? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos, e acabei levantando a cabeça. Minha barriga estava contorcida de tanta risada!

- Sonho em um dia tocar sua pele alva e maciaaa... HAHAHAHAHAHA! _I feel good, lalalala lalala_... Sirius, eu não consigo parar de rir!

Socorro, eu estava sem ar! Todo mundo da classe olhou pra mim.

- E vai sentir... A dor e a indiferença de alguém que só te engana! – Pausa pra jogar os cabelos para trás. – A pipa do vovô não sobe maais! – Comecei a bater palmas, parecendo realmente uma drogada.

Mas quer saber? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. A vida é dura, só pra quem é mole, mas quem tem coragem e fé, não se engole!

(A música é assim?)

Parei de rir, já corada (minha palavra preferida!) e totalmente desarrumada, e prendi a risada. Mas sabe quando você não consegue prender?

- Melhor pra fora do que pra dentro! – Gritei, totalmente alegre, com os braços pra cima. – A vida foi feita pra se viver! E não para morrer? Sacaram? HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Eu tive mais um bom acesso, até que percebi que McGonagall estava em minha frente, com uma expressão severa.

Ooh no.

- Srta. Evans, pode explicar esse comportamento? – Indagou ela, de braços cruzados.

- É a alegria, professora! – Respondi, com a voz rouca de tanto rir, uma expressão risonha no rosto e os braços levantados. – Mas vou parar. Pode dar sua aula.

Durante a explicação da Minnie sobre os feitiços conjuratórios, que eram não-verbais, eu apertei a coxa de Sirius pra não dar risada. Porque, cara, eu só consigo parecer séria quando aperto alguma coisa. Coitado do Sirius.

- Ai, Lily! – Sussurrou ele, olhando feio pra mim. – Quer arrancar minha coxa?

- Eu vou rir... – Sussurrei de volta, com as bochechas já vermelhas, de tanto prender o riso. – Sirius! – Apertei mais a coxa dele, e senti ele segurar um grito.

- Os feitiços convocatórios – Gritou Minnie, olhando furiosa pra mim. – Devem ser praticados sozinhos. Comecem agora, por favor!

Comecei a tentar conjurar umas coisas. O feitiço era um tal de _Conjurar_ e o nome do objeto que você quer. Eu tentei e tentei, mas o máximo que consegui conjurar foi um brigadeiro com confetes coloridos!

- Professora McGonagall... – Chamei, ainda prendendo o riso. – Não consigo conjurar mais do que brigadeiros! – Comentei, apontando uns dez brigadeiros em cima da mesa.

- A Srta. não está concentrada, Srta. Evans! – Respondeu ela, severa, virando-se de costas.

Bom, pulando logo pro final da aula, eu consegui uns trinta brigadeiros e um beijinho. Oras, o que mais eu poderia conjurar?

Enfim, peguei os brigadeiros, guardei na bolsa e fui falar com James, longe dos marotos. Eles NEM vão me zoar. (Tudo bem que Sirius sabe dos meus brigadeiros, mas o REMUS saber isso é humilhante demais).

- James, posso falar com você? – Perguntei, arrastando ele para longe dos outros.

- Pode, claro!

- Joga fora todo o amor que eu te dei, que as vezes eu chorando te olhei, e te pedi pra não ir embora! – Cantei, risonha. Essa música é lá do Brasil. Meus pais gostam dela e eu não, mas ela ficou na minha cabeça.

- O que? – Perguntou ele, assustado.

- É uma música! – Exclamei, rindo que nem uma retardada.

- Lily, o que você tem?

- Alegria demais, meu amor! – Gritei, dando uma volta no mesmo lugar. – Enfim, será que hoje a noite você pode me ensinar os feitiços convocatórios? O máximo que consegui foi brigadeiro e beijinho!

Ele me olhou mais assustado ainda.

- Doces trouxas! Quer? – Tirei um brigadeiro e o único beijinho que carregava, e dei a ele.

James comeu os doces, jogando fora apenas o papel. Fez uma cara boa pro brigadeiro e uma ruim pro beijinho. Pensou um tempo, olhou e olhou pra mim, e, finalmente, respondeu:

- Gostei do brigadeiro. O beijinho é ruim.

- Quer mais uns?

- Claro!

Tirei os vinte e nove brigadeiros da mochila e coloquei na mão de James. Ele agradeceu, comeu dois e guardou o resto na mochila.

- Lily, o que você fez no Sirius?

Voltei a rir que nem uma hiena drogada.

- Apertei muito a coxa dele.

- Você sabe que Sirius tem facilidade pra ficar com hematomas, não sabe? – Perguntou James, enquanto voltávamos pro salão comunal.

Não, eu não sabia!

- Não! É verdade?

- Você acha que eu mentiria?

- Não! Mas...

- Sim ou não?

- Não! Mas...

- Certeza?

- DEIXE-ME FALAR! – Gritei, quando chegamos em frente a mulher gorda. - _Rilipikki_.

Ela deu passagem e nós entramos no salão, lotado de gente. Só então lembrei que estava nevando, e...

- James, vamos pra neve? Depois eu cuido dos hematomas do Sirius... E nem me olhe assim, odeio ciúmes, principalmente de seu melhor amigo! Onde estão os meninos e as meninas? – Gritei, localizando-os logo. – DI, KATH, LICE, SIRIUS, REMUS, PETER, GUERRA NA NEVE! – Berrei, quase estourando minha garganta.

Em dez segundos eles estavam perto de nós, sorridentes.

- Quem topa? – Todo mundo.

Eu que sugeri, desculpem. Há há.

Dez minutos depois, estávamos no meio da neve nos jardins, com direito a "muros" de neve e muitas, muitas bolinhas. Eu, Lice, Di e Kath contra os marotos... Foi muito legal! Toda hora eu recebia uma no meio da fuça (tenho certeza que foi o Sirius), mas eu lançava bolinhas que nem uma retardada sem ao menos ver a direção.

- Lily, você está acabando nossas bolas de neve! – Gritou Diana, correndo de um lado pro outro, quando levou uma bolinha na testa.

- NA TESTA! – Gritei de volta, sentada atrás do muro, bem escondida.

Enfiei a mão no muro, fazendo um buraco, pra poder olhar a movimentação deles. As bolinhas pareciam vir de todos os cantos do muro deles! Então, eu tive uma idéia brilhante.

- VAMOS CRIAR UMA GIGANTE E JOGAR NO MEIO! – Gritei, começando a fazer uma bola de neve ENORME.

Um minuto depois, um negócio maior que nós quatro juntas estava pronto, esperando pra se desfazer em cima dos marotos. Com um feitiço de levitação, fiz ela ir para cima dos marotos, olhando por meu buraco estratégico.

BUUM!

Acertei em cheio neles, e ainda abri um bom buraco. Mas acredita que eles NÃO estavam atrás do muro deles?

Estavam atrás do nosso, e eu percebi isso assim que levantei a cabeça.

- Meninas, acho que... – Foram as únicas palavras que eu disse antes de receber milhares de bolinhas na cara e cair pra trás, igual as meninas.

Sim, os marotos ganharam.

De repente, caída no chão e vendo tudo branco, sinto alguém bem quentinho me levantar e me abraçar forte. APOSTO que era o meu assassino das neves.

- Você estava tentando me matar? – Perguntei, saindo daquele abraço nada bom.

- Eu? Matar a Lily? – James indagou, sorrindo de um jeito lindo e arrumando sua touca preta.

Eu já disse que ele ama usar toucas no frio? Ele fica TÃO lindo! Dá até vontade de apertar.

- Parecia! Quase comi neve! – Argumentei, olhando em volta.

Sirius e Di agarrados, Kath e Remus idem, Alice esperando Frank chegar ao local da "guerra" e eu aqui fingindo que não estou vendo nada só pro James não querer fazer isso comigo.

- Katheryn e Remus estão juntos? – Perguntou James, olhando fixamente para eles.

- Acho que isso começou agora! – Respondi, olhando para o céu, que escurecia rapidamente. – James, acho melhor voltarmos para a escola. EI, GENTE, VAMOS VOLTAR! – Gritei, separando os TRÊS casais.

Por que o sábado não chega logo?

Então, de mãos dadas com o James (Só pra não ficar segurando vela demais) e morrendo de frio, voltamos para o castelo, já na hora do jantar.

Muitas fãs do Jim me olharam torto, e eu apenas me grudei mais a ele, chegando até a ganhar um beijo na bochecha muito fofo.

- Que fome! – Exclamei, antes de atacar qualquer coisa que tinha na mesa.

- Lily, você vai ficar gorda! – James brincou, fazendo seu prato.

Sirius, Diana e o resto do pessoal sentaram-se em volta de nós, conversando entre si.

- Está me chamando de gorda, seu palito de churrasco? – Provoquei, engolindo um bom pedaço de frango logo depois.

(Eu sou semi-vegetariana; só como carne branca e olhe lá!)

- Palito de churrasco? Sua espeto! – Retrucou ele, bebendo um pouco de suco de algo estranho.

- Espeto não!

Bati de leve na cabeça dele, lembrando do "Pedalada!", e... Bom, logo empurrei o jantar para longe e comecei a rir feito uma condenada.

- Hahahaha... Peedalada, James! Hahahaha... James, já tentou pedalar no Quadribol? Deve ser fácil numa vassoura... HAHAHA! – Rindo que nem uma retardada e observando James me observar (Nossa, quantas observações!), percebi que ele parecia gostar de quando eu ria deste jeito.

Acho que ele quer me ver sempre feliz!

- Lily, de onde você tira essas coisas? – Perguntou ele, terminando o jantar e esperando a sobremesa.

- Não sei! Simplesmente me vêem a cabeça e eu falo. Eu não sou de prender pensamentos, saca?

CHEGARAM AS SOBREMESAS! WEEEE!

Logo ataquei dois pudins e uns docinhos engraçados com gostos estranhos de bebida alcoólica. Alguns minutos depois, todos os pratos já estavam limpos e a maioria do pessoal começou a ir para os salões comunais.

- Kath, Di, Lice, meninos... Vou dormir no salão dos monitores hoje! Boa noite a vocês e até amanhã! – Exclamei, feliz, dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

James também foi:

- Boa noite a vocês também! Vou com a Lily se não ela tranca o salão de novo com minha varinha lá e eu fico dormindo no corredor... Não é, Lily? – Perguntou ele, sarcástico, referindo-se ao dia em que eu fiz isso.

Eu JURO que foi sem querer.

(Meu dedo está cruzado).

- Até amanhã! – Saí andando, com James em meus calcanhares, e logo chegamos a porta do salão.

Fiz o feitiço de sempre, entramos, e eu fechei a porta. Simples e objetiva, uma verdadeira Star.

Vou escrever um musical daqui a um tempo: Meu Destino É Ser Star. Pode esperar, truta!

- James, vai me ensinar o feitiço? – Perguntei, tirando a varinha do bolso.

- Ok! Vamos para o sofá... – Sentamos no sofá, e pela primeira vez eu senti que tinha que ser séria. Ou seja, SEM PALHAÇADAS OU INSANIDADES até sair daqui.

James me olhou.

- E então?

- E então o que, Jimmy?

- O que você não entendeu? – Eu pensei, pensei, pensei.

E pensei.

- Não sei, apenas não consigo conjurar coisas mais sérias. – Respondi, tentando conjurar um copo.

James então me explicou que para conjurar algo, tínhamos que formar na mente a imagem do que queremos e prestar atenção APENAS no feitiço e no nome do objeto, que tem que ser falado com muita clareza.

- Tente, agora. – Sugeriu ele, uns cinco minutos depois.

- Certo... - _Conjurar poltrona!_

Uma poltrona rosa cheia de estrelinhas surgiu em nossa frente. EU CONSEGUI!

- Obrigada, James! Eu consegui! – Gritei, abraçando-o com muita força. – Não sei o que seria de mim sem você!

- Eu que o diga... Lily, preparada para amanhã?

- Como nunca! – Gritei, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e subindo para meu quarto... – Amo você, James. – Sussurrei, antes de entrar no quarto e trancar a porta.

Eu não consigo dormir! Socorro!

Estou com insônia. Nem ficar na cama eu consegui... Então estou aqui, sentada no parapeito da janela, e com muito medo de cair.

Acho que os acontecimentos recentes mudaram minha cabeça. Acho que de repente virei uma pessoa mais séria, mais atrevida e com mais atitude...

Mentira.

Bilu bilu bilu, bilu tetéia!

Como vai ser amanhã? Com que roupa eu vou? Merlin, ajude-me!

Será que se eu arrumar minha roupa agora a insônia vai parar? Espero que sim, pois estou cansada física e psicologicamente, além do medo de cair desta janela. Desci lentamente, bocejando (e desejando não ficar com olheiras) e abri meu guarda-roupa...

Vamos lá!

Está, tipo assim, muito frio. Acho que vou congelar aqui.

Peguei uma de minhas blusas favoritas: uma azul com detalhes pretos. Uma saia meio longa, até o joelho, preta. Minha meia calça branca com desenhos pretos, beem quente, e polainas. O meu _all star_, único em Hogwarts, e só faltava o casaco.

Um bem grosso, preto! Eu sou demais. Eu acabei de escolher minha roupa e jogá-la toda em cima da escrivaninha.

Voltei para o parapeito da janela, apertando o casaco ainda mais. Fiquei olhando as estrelas, por muito tempo, só pensando...

Sabe, tudo o que está acontecendo comigo é realmente estranho. Mesmo. Hoje, a sétima estrela está brilhando mais forte que todas as outras, e hoje é o sétimo dia desde que descobri gostar de James de verdade.

Acho que vou enlouquecer.

Porque parece tudo ser ligado com o mesmo motivo: James.

Eu acho que esse maroto vai ficar marcado pro resto de minha vida. Quero só ver como vai ser quando sairmos de Hogwarts...

NÃO, EU NÃO QUERO PENSAR! Não, não, não.

Certa vez, minha avó, algumas horas antes de partir, disse a seguinte frase:

_"O passado que nos olhe... O presente que nos leve... E o futuro que nos espere, impedindo sempre que olhemos muito para frente tentando ver o que vai acontecer...Pois a maior felicidade do mundo é ter surpresas; e, olhando para a frente, você acaba com toda a mágica da vida."_

Acho que é bem por aí.

**_And now I let my dreams consume me, _**_  
__E agora eu deixo meus sonhos me consumirem,__  
_**_And tell me what to think. _**_  
__E me dizerem o que pensar__  
_**_But hold on, _**_  
__Mas aguente firme,__  
_**_Hold on. _**_  
__Aguente firme.__  
_**_What am I dreaming?_**_  
__O que eu estou sonhando?_

---

_Valeu a _Thaty, Lulu Star _e_ Bruna_ pelas reviews! XD_

_Hoje veio meio rápido... É, eu sei. Mas tenho que acabar logo com isso.. HUAHUhuahuhua_

_Até a próxima!_


	8. D e s e n c a l h a n d o !

_**Hyann**  
A estrela da morte_

Ok, eu confesso: troquei a blusa azul com branco pela blusa roxa com branco. Combina mais com meu casaco.

SOCORRO! SÃO SEIS E MEIA E EU JÁ TOMEI BANHO E VESTI UMA ROUPA NORMAL!

Eu estou com um pouco de medo. Medo do que vai acontecer neste encontro. Eu já saí com James; mas fomos eu e a turma toda, só ficamos sozinhos uns poucos instantes... Eu não consigo nem pensar direito! Que horas nós vamos? Será que SÓ depois do almoço?

Eu não agüento de ansiedade! Estou aqui, sentada em minha cama, com uma calça, meias e um casaco de moletom. Meu cabelo está muito grande, e acabei de perceber isso.

Será que James gosta de cabelos curtos? Ou de grandes? Eu nunca o ouvi dizer nada sobre isso. Ele já me disse que ama ruivas, e que a mãe dele é meio ruiva, e que a avó dele era meio ruiva, mas nunca disse nada sobre o comprimento do cabelo.

Por que quando a gente quer que as horas passem rápido, elas passam devagar?

Seis e trinta e um. Eu acho que vou dormir de novo. Joguei-me na cama, e só acordei boas horas depois...

* * *

Sonhei que era uma bolha de sabão! Acredita nisso? James e a Corvinal oferecida estavam passeando em Hogsmeade, e eu era uma bolinha de sabão, que só tinha o rosto e uma parte do colo. Eu flutuava perto deles, e quando eles iam se beijar, James me viu e me estourou, rindo diabolicamente!

Eu o deixo impossibilitado de ter filhos se ele fizer isso um dia. Muah.

Levantei de novo e peguei um livro trouxa que eu amo: O Hobbit. Alguém já leu? Amo esse livro. Sentei-me na cadeira que conjurei ontem e comecei a ler...

Li, li e li, até minhas vistas pedirem descanso. Mas, por um infeliz acidente do mundo, eu coloquei a cabeça no encosto e dormi...

* * *

UMA HORA! SOCORRO!

Agora eu lembro que marquei com James duas horas em frente ao portão do salão principal. Mas eu nem almocei e nem me arrumei ainda! Merlin, Merlin...

Entrei no banheiro, tomei uma ducha hiper rápida e me vesti, ficando MUITO linda (isso é uma ironia, ok?): Camisa roxa com detalhes brancos, casaco preto com botões brancos, saia preta até o joelho, meia calça branca com detalhes pretos BEM grossa pra proteger minhas pernas, meu _all star_ e duas polainas roxas em cima deles. Meu corpo está totalmente coberto.

Peguei minhas luvinhas de pelica, que eram de minha avó, e coloquei. Elas eram do mesmo tom da minha blusa. Prendi a franja pro lado, com o cabelo dividido de lado também. Ele estava até legal!

Desci como uma bala e fui pro salão principal, sentando num lugar fora dos olhos de James. Ele não pode ver minha roupa. Por sorte, tinha um resto de almoço, que eu engoli rapidamente.

Duas horas! E ainda nem tinha comido a sobremesa. Ninguém que eu conhecia estava na mesa. Então, comi a sobremesa, voltei pro salão dos monitores, escovei os dentes, passei brilho, um perfume e desci, chegando na escadaria do portão do salão principal pelo menos vinte minutos atrasada.

James estava lá, MUITO lindo. Ele estava com uma calça, uma blusa e um casaco preto, mas como o dia estava claro e frio, seus olhos estavam muito cinzas! Maravilhoso. E as linhas castanhas estavam mais acentuadas também, ficando perfeitas.

Só que ele NÃO estava olhando pra mim, de modo que eu fui obrigada a gritar:

- JAMES! – Imediatamente ele se virou pra mim, abrindo o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi ele dar.

Sabe o que eu imaginei agora? Sabe naqueles contos de fadas trouxas, onde a princesa desce as escadas e o príncipe maravilhoso baba por ela, sorrindo abertamente? Foi isso. E eu tomei todo o cuidado pra sorrir, embora o sorriso fosse mais envergonhado do que qualquer outra coisa, pois eu NUNCA costumo me arrumar pra ir a Hogsmeade.

Desci os degraus lentamente, sorrindo nervosa e olhando pros meus tênis, com o cabelo cobrindo meu rosto dos lados. Quando cheguei ao chão, meus pés afundaram um pouco na neve, que nem era tão grossa assim.

James sorriu ainda mais, e olhe que de perto é mais perfeito ainda!

Naquela hora, eu juro: meu juízo, dignidade e comportamento ficaram bem guardados no castelo, e de preferência sem previsão de sair. Meu coração batia aceleradamente, e eu senti uma coisa nova, estranha... De todos os rapazes que eu saí, nenhum me causou isso.

E eu nunca senti aquela sensação antes. Uma sensação de, sei lá, que uma coisa grandiosa estava pra acontecer...

i Alala Alala, you're so cool! Can I be your friend? I'll drive 'till the end/i

Já ouviu essa música? É de uma banda brasileira, Cansei de Ser Sexy. E, antes que você fale: "oh, a Lily sabe de alguma coisa que não seja idiotice!", saiba que Lily também é cultura.

Globo, a gente se vê por aqui.

- Posso... Beijar esta formidável e maravilhosa moça? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo de um jeito TÃO perfeito que eu levantei os pés e dei um selinho dele. Então ele me ofereceu o braço, e eu aceitei, lógico.

Caminhamos para as carruagens (que sairiam dali a 5 minutos) sem dizer nada, cada um com seus pensamentos (jura?) e devaneios. Quando sentamos em uma carruagem, onde só tinham Corvinais, James resolveu falar comigo:

- Onde você quer ir primeiro quando chegarmos a Hogsmeade, Li? – Ora, meu bem, com você eu vou até o inferno! Eu ia falar isso, mas achei melhor não mostrar que eu era (sou) uma completa retardada logo em nosso primeiro encontro.

- Na Zonko's! Meu estoque acabou... – E é verdade. Não tenho mais bombas de bosta nem nada!

James pareceu meio surpreso, mas sorriu.

- Não esperava ouvir isso! Depois, pensei em irmos ao Três Vassouras...O que acha? – Indagou ele, beijando minha mão.

Eu corei.

Corei! A palavra mais corada do mundo. HAHAHA.

Haha.

Há.

- Vamos onde você quiser! – Respondi, amavelmente, entrelaçando minha mão na dele.

É uma coisa bem estranha, sabe? De repente, eu estou numa carruagem com James, de mãos dadas com o mesmo, indo a Hogsmeade para sairmos juntos. Eu NUNCA imaginei que fosse assim... Principalmente antes do sexto ano.

Como eu fui capaz de odiar James Potter?

- James, por que você não desistiu de mim logo no quinto ano? Eu defendi o _seboso_! – Lembrei, com uma cara de profundo nojo.

- Não me parecia a coisa certa a se fazer... – Respondeu ele, chegando um pouco mais perto de mim e me encarando. – Eu não conseguiria esquecer esses olhos verdes nem que você namorasse o Ranhoso.

Eu sorri. Simplesmente sorri. Gostando do que ele disse, sorrindo de puro alívio e alegria. Sabe, é tudo de bom quando alguém fala que gosta de você.

Socorro! Eu não consigo controlar meu corpo! Merlin, Merlin! Eu não sorri de propósito. Eu não segurei a mão dele de propósito quando ele voltou a sua posição normal. Eu não tenho o controle do meu corpo! AH!

Venenosa, ê ê ê ê ê, erva venenosa, ê ê ê ê ê...

- Chegamos! – Exclamou ele, quando a carruagem parou.

Descemos em Hogsmeade (Sério? Pensei que fosse no pólo norte!) e começamos a andar em direção a Zonko's. Eu estava com frio, mas cruzei os braços e fomos em silêncio até lá. E seja o que Merlin quiser.

James abriu a porta e fez um sinal, indicando "Passe, Lily, as damas primeiro". Ele é bem cavalheiro, sabe?

_Eu perguntava "Do you wanna dance?", e te abraçava "Do you wanna dance", amar você, um sonho a mais não faz mal!_

Bom, nos divertimos muito na Zonko's. Compramos muitas coisas, eu saí de lá com uma sacola cheia! James não comprou nada porque os marotos sempre compram pra eles quatro. (Isso quer dizer metade da loja, então...).

- Vamos tomar uma cerveja? – Perguntei, animada, quando saímos da Zonko's.

Agora, preste atenção: vou contar tudo no mínimo detalhe. Sem QUASE nenhuma loucura. Aproveitem, é único, eu estava bem sã!

- Três Vassouras, certo? – Indagou ele, já me conduzindo para o Três Vassouras.

- Não sei, tem outro? – Ele não precisa saber que eu sei do Madame Puddifoot. É assim que se escreve? Bom, é assim que eu sempre entendo.

- Tem... – Ele corou. COROU. Corou.

Congela; James Oliver Davis Potter, o maroto, o EX-garanhão, o extrovertido, CORADO?

Tenho que marcar isto pro resto da vida. E fazer ele corar mais.

- Qual? – Indaguei, ainda bancando a inocente.

- O Madame Puddifoot. – Ou seja lá o nome do barzinho. Só sei que começa com Puddi. – Mas acho que você não gostaria de ir lá...

Quando chegamos a porta do Três Vassouras, eu parei e encarei ele, segurando a maçaneta da porta para ele não entrar. Ele ficou bem vermelho e até desviou o olhar!

- E por que não vamos lá? – Ainda bancando a inocente, consegui James ficar totalmente encabulado. MUAH.

- Prefiro o três vassouras... – Respondeu James, colocando a mão em cima da minha e girando a maçaneta.

Nós entramos no bar e James pediu duas cervejas. Eu estava um pouco nervosa; Alana e Amanda estavam numa mesa do outro lado, com Alice lá perto. Se elas me vissem iam me zoar pelo resto da vida!

- Então... – Olhei para ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto, bem no estilo dele.

Cansei de Ser Sexy.

OOPS! Congele.

Cansei de ser boazinha (e de NÃO ser sexy).

- Então? – Ele se fingiu de inocente, dando um sorriso igual ao meu.

- Não vai dizer nada, Jimmy? – Arqueei a sobrancelha e olhei marota pra ele. Acho que a convivência com os marotos não me faz nada bem... – Quem diria...

- Estou esperando você dizer algo, Marie.

Certo. Evans ou Lily tudo bem... Mas nunca, NUNCA pronuncie o Marie. Lily Marie Evans. Não é algo realmente lindo? (Isso porque você não sabe o meu outro nome do meio).

- E você, Oliver? – James Oliver Davis Potter não é um nome lindo?

Ele riu, surpreso.

- Quem te contou meu segundo nome? – Perguntou ele, pedindo algo a Madame Rosmerta com um sinal esquisito.

- Remus! – Eu respondi, bebendo um gole da cerveja. – Certo, vamos ficar aqui o dia todo?

* * *

Bom, nós comemos um tipo de batata frita bruxa e conversamos mais um pouco sobre família, até que saímos do restaurante, totalmente empanturrados e aquecidos. Andamos um pouco em direção ao outro lado do povoado, em silêncio, até que paramos numa estranha escada que parecia dar para o topo de um tipo de montanha...

- Quer ir lá? – Questionou James, olhando saudoso para o céu escuro. (Eram quatro e meia da tarde e o céu estava muito escuro!) – É bem bonito e tem bastante neve!

Segurei a mão dele (e eu com uma luvinha de pelica!) e subimos com muita dificuldade a escada coberta de neve. Chegamos a um tipo de terreno plano em cima da montanha, que do lado contrário a escada dava para um tipo de floresta.

Quando começamos a andar em direção à parte de trás, sabe o que aconteceu? De repente meus dois pés afundaram uns vinte centímetros no chão e eu perdi o equilíbrio, caindo para trás.

Uma cena ridícula, se quer saber.

- Aaaah! – Eu gritei, antes de molhar minhas nádegas e minhas costas na neve gelada.

Quando eu caí, afundei mais um bocado, ficando com o corpo quase todo coberto pela neve. James virou-se, assustado, mas logo começou a rir de mim, que estava com o corpo esticado um palmo afundado na neve e os joelhos dobrados, mais pra dentro ainda.

Eu juro que senti neve nos meus ouvidos.

- Lily, você está ok? – Perguntou ele, dando umas boas risadas.

Ah, claro. Meus tímpanos estão guerreando com bolinhas de neve e está tudo excelente!

Ele me puxou pela cintura e logo eu me senti quentinha de novo... Ele tirou meu casaco e colocou o dele enquanto eu fechei meus olhos e sacudi as orelhas!

Olhei pra ele, surpresa, e ele correspondeu... Foi como se tivéssemos ligado um fio entre nós! Eu me senti paralisada, embriagada (Saiba que meu grande amor hoje vai se casar! Mandou uma carta pra me avisar... Deixou em pedaços o meu coração! E pra matar a tristeza só mesa de bar... Pode mandar todas, vou me embriagar! E se eu cair no sono... Me deite no chão.), como se o chão (neve) sob meus pés tivesse evaporado...

Ele se aproximou. Mais, mais... Lentamente. Sorrindo. De repente, ficou um silêncio tão profundo que eu me assustei! Ele ficava cada vez mais perto... Chegou num ponto em que eu podia contar todas as linhas verdes no olho dele... Pude sentir a respiração dele perto da minha...

Lentamente, ele levantou a mão e passou por minha nuca. Olhou pra minha boca, pros meus olhos, pra minha boca...

Cara, crachá, cara, crachá, cara, crachá, cara, crachá... SEVERINOOO! (Zorra total! Yeah!).

Que foi, doutor?

(Eu preciso parar de ver esses programas).

Continuando.

Olhos, boca, olhos... Mais perto... Nariz com nariz... E, no milésimo seguinte, a única coisa que eu senti foi que meus olhos se fecharam, eu segurei com força num ombro dele e nossos lábios se tocaram...

Eu logo me esquentei totalmente. Minhas duas mãos com luvinhas de pelica ficaram vagando pelo ar enquanto nos beijávamos, envolvidos, como se fossemos um só! Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, e, cara... Pela primeira, PRIMEIRA vez, eu senti meu coração disparar completamente.

Dava pra pensar que tinha alguém batendo contra meu coração fazendo ele saltar pra frente de tão intensa e forte que estava a batida dele. Eu até fiquei com medo de ter um infarto ou algo assim...

Nos separamos. Eu senti um calafrio e cosquinha na nuca, porque James estava com a mão lá. Abri os olhos. Ele ainda estava muito perto de mim, segurando meu pescoço com uma mão e com a outra em minha cintura, mas sorrindo... Sorrindo de carinho (isto existe?).

Mas, para interromper todo o clima, alguém começou a gritar que nem um retardado:

- Lily, Lily, LILY! – Eu até olhei, mas um segundo depois James virou meu rosto com uma mão, fez um sinal para o ser humano que nos atrapalhou e colou seus lábios nos meus de novo.

Depois do que me pareceram um cinco minutos nessa indecência (mentiiira!), com direito a selinhos e a mordidinhas (James sabe ser realmente romântico e falar umas coisas bem fofas), nos separamos totalmente, mas ele me abraçou.

No mínimo... Estranho.

- Lily, o que vai ser agora? Quero dizer, nos beijamos, nos abraçamos e tudo, mas não vai passar disto _de novo_? – Certo, eu realmente me assustei.

- Passar disto COMO? – Saí do abraço dele e encarei aquelas maravilhosas íris.

Sabe o que ele disse? SABE? SABE?

- Eu quero algo sério com você. Algo muito sério, sabe. – Minha boca se abriu, de verdade.

Acho que James me achou idiota, porque eu fiquei com a boca aberta, mostrando toda a minha garganta, sem contar o olhar de espanto.

ELE QUER NAMORAR COMIGO?

S o c o r r o.

- Sério? COMIGO?

- Lily, eu não agüento mais ficar perto de você só como amigo...

- Você não é só meu amigo! E-e-eu... – Eu gaguejei no final e me calei, não conseguindo falar nada. Fechei a boca. Lágrimas me cegaram e começaram a cair, molhando a neve (que já é molhada).

Foi tudo por causa da emoção.

- Lily... O que você tem? – James estava constrangido e meio triste, eu pude ver.

- Eu não acredito... – Quando eu estava prestes a cair no chão, James me segurou e acabou caindo para trás, comigo em cima dele. Comecei a chorar. – James, eu nunca imaginei que você poderia querer algo sério com alguém como EU! É claro que eu aceito! _Eu te amo!_

Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

* * *

Depois que saímos da neve, James me deixou numa pracinha ali perto e disse que precisava fazer uma coisa muito importante, um dever. Bom, eu deixei, claro. O que poderia fazer?

Estava esperando ele, quando o céu escureceu bruscamente. Comecei a sentir um pouco de frio, mas apertei o casaco de meu NAMORADO contra meu corpo e fiquei esperando, batendo os pés.

Sabe, o casaco tem um cheirinho tão bom! Sorte minha ter arrumado um namorado perfeito e cheiroso como o Jamie.

- Lily! – Gritou ele, vindo correndo até mim.

James ajoelhou-se e eu me levantei. Ele olhos fundo nos meus olhos, e, tirando do bolso uma caixinha preta, abriu-a e revelou um LINDO anel prata com uma minúscula estrelinha de esmeralda encaixada.

Meus olhos brilharam ao ver o anel... Um anel de namoro! Eu vi uma pequena aliança na mão do James.

- Lily Marie A. Evans, quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou ele, com os olhos brilhantes.

Eu acho que eu parecia uma bobona quando ele falou isso.

- CLARO QUE EU QUERO! – Ajoelhei-me, e ele colocou a aliança em minha mão direita (eu não sei em que mão se usa um anel, mas eu gosto dele na mão direita!). Eu me aproximei e dei um selinho nele.

AAAAH, EU AMO _MUITO_ MINHA VIDA!

Demos as mãos novamente e fomos voltando para Hogwarts, porque já estava realmente tarde. Foi tão fofo! O que eu menos esperava, com certeza, foi o fato de Remus e Kayheryn estarem conversando.

- James, vamos ouvir? – Perguntei, sorrindo marotamente, ao ver Remus encostado na árvore com os braços cruzados e Kath em frente a ele, meio triste.

Ele sorriu positivamente em resposta, e nos aproximamos, ficando em uma moita do lado deles. Eu tenho vergonha de mim! Mas, a curiosidade supera né...

- Kath, olhe só... – Remus argumentou, encarando Kath. – Agora que você sabe a verdade, pode ir. Está esperando o que? Que eu vire o lobo mal?

- Remus, pare! EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! E não é _isso_ que vai acabar com meu sentimento! – Gritou Kath, quando seus cabelos louros caíram do coque que ela usava.

Katheryn estava muito irritada!

- Será que você não entende que eu não vou mover um pé daqui sem obter uma resposta sua? Remus, você sente algo por mim ou não? Diga a verdade! Eu quero saber, eu preciso saber...

Xi!

- Alguma coisa eu sinto. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo no canto dos lábios.

Kath pareceu ficar aliviada, e chegou mais perto dele, entrelaçando suas mãos.

- Então eu tenho uma chance? Você vai abrir um espaço nesse coraçãozinho pra Kath tentar entrar por ele? – Kath chegou mais perto dele, mais perto, mais perto...

- E ela começa agora, Kath. – Respondeu ele, dando um leve beijo na bochecha de Katheryn e saindo andando pelo outro lado das moitas.

Kath também saiu, apressada, pelo mesmo lado. Alguns segundos depois começou a correr, aparentemente enxugando as lágrimas que caíram. Eu acho que me senti um pouco mal por ter espiado minha amiga...

Olhei para James e ele olhava para outra direção, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Por que este sorriso? – Perguntei, levantando.

Ele levantou também.

- Remus vai ter muito a me contar hoje!

Voltamos pro castelo e logo jantamos... Eu devolvi o casaco para James, dei um selinho nele (meu namorado!) e fui para o meu dormitório, pois precisava urgentemente falar com Katheryn e dar um apoio moral. Ela já me ajudou tantas vezes, e é minha amiga, certo?

Subi as escadas feito uma louca, chegando ao salão comunal totalmente ofegante, desarrumada e risonha, por ser tão retardada. Entrei no salão e sabe quem estava na poltrona, sozinho e com uma cara de túmulo?

Sirius Black.

- Ei figura... O que houve? – Perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dele.

Ele tirou um estranho embrulho do lado dele e me estendeu, com uma expressão totalmente desanimada. Abri o presente e sabe o que era? Um macaquinho de pelúcia, com um cartão de "Amo você". O nome dele é Harry!

- Que fofo! Foi o James, né? – Ele assentiu. – O nome dele é Harry, Sirius, e você é o padrinho dele! Agora, diga-me, meu amigo, o que aconteceu com você, por que está tão triste?

Sirius me encarou e suspirou lentamente. Pegou minha mão e segurou-a com força. Ele está triste! Fiquei com vontade de chorar também.

- Lily, Diana está triste e... Eu não sei, estou triste também... Lily, você acha que damos certo? Isto não é loucura? – Perguntou ele, olhando fixamente pra minha mão.

- Claro que não! Vocês se gostam! Não há nada mais lindo no mundo do que vocês dois juntos, certo? E eu vou conversar com ela, pode deixar.

Sirius começou a chorar levemente. Duas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos azuis e contornaram o seu rosto até o queixo, onde caíram para seu uniforme. Ele soltou minha mão e encarou-me, tristonho.

- Eu sou um idiota...

- Não, claro que não é! – O Abracei, com muita vontade de chorar. Sabe, ele é meu melhor amigo e uma das poucas pessoas que eu amo neste mundo (como amigo, claro!). Acariciei levemente seus cabelos e quando me separei, um pouco mais feliz, dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e exclamei, feliz: - Você é meu melhor amigo!

* * *

- Lily... Meus pais... Mortos... Mortos! - Eu senti alguém me abraçar com força e chorar em meu ombro assim que entrei em meu dormitório... 

ERA DIANA!

Que? Como assim? TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO? Então é por isso que Sirius disse que Diana estava triste? Mas, GENTE! O sr. e a sra. Swredam! Como assim, os pais de uma das minhas melhores amigas, duas pessoas super bondosas e que foram super legais comigo e com as meninas, MORTOS?

- Di... O q-q-que aconteceu? – Gaguejei, com um buraco no coração.

É minha amiga que perdeu os pais! Que... Que droga!

- Ai, Lily... – Ela apoiou a cabeça em meus ombros e começou a chorar, tão inconsolável... Levei-a até sua cama, e comecei a conversar com ela.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu, como, QUEM?

- Voldemort, Lily! Ele matou todos que viviam naquela região... T-t-todos! Nem m-m-meus pais eu tenho agora... Estou p-p-perdida, Li... – Entre soluços e muitas lágrimas, Diana se jogou de barriga na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

Voldemort. Mais uma vez ele acabou com uma família inocente e totalmente decente! _Mais uma vez_! Sabe o que eu me pergunto quase sempre quando ouço falarem desta guerra?

Quantas famílias a mais serão destruídas? Quantas pessoas vão chorar que nem Diana por causa daquele maníaco sem coração? Eu tenho MUITA raiva! Por isso que eu vou ser uma auror das melhores, só pra poder me vingar disto tudo!

- Di... Calma... – Sentei no chão, do lado de Alice e Katheryn, e olhei desconsolada para Diana. Não era justo! Simplesmente não era!

Alguns minutos depois, Diana dormiu ali mesmo, e eu e as meninas achamos melhor deixá-la dormindo. Quando Alice foi dormir, tratei logo de me esconder na cama da Kath e fazer umas perguntas.

No meio da noite, levantei e entrei na cama da Katheryn pelo cortinado. Sentei em frente a ela e acendi a varinha...

- Não tem nada para me contar, McTally? – Perguntei, fazendo Kath sentar-se na cama, assustada. – Eu e James ouvimos sua conversa com Remus e eu não me arrependi, então, confesse tudo.

Direta e firme! This is Lily!

- Ai, Lily... – Kath começou a chorar também, falando baixinho. – Eu gosto muito do Remus! Eu amo aquele maroto! Mas parece que ele não me vê além de uma amiga, e que nem chance de tentar conquistá-lo eu tenho... Sabe, eu só não desisto dele pois sei que não vou parar até ter tentado, pelo menos... E agora, que ele me deu uma chance... Não sei...

Abracei Katheryn pelo pescoço, se dá pra entender, e logo soltei. Levantei-me, direta e firme, e falei, dando uma piscadela:

- Remus já está na minha lista, aguarde.

* * *

Será que tem alguém acordada? Ainda tenho que ver minhas estrelas.

Fui para a janela... A oitava estrela estava brilhando mais intensamente que as outras, mas era um brilho estranho, sombrio... Acho que tem a ver com a morte dos pais de Diana. Por isso, o nome dela é Hyann, a estrela da morte.

Voltei para minha cama e logo me afundei embaixo dos quentinhos cobertores.

Sabe o que eu lembrei? Eu não contei nada do James para as meninas.

Ooooh no.

PS: EU TENHO NAMORADOOOOOO!

_**Wait, don't go away.**  
Espere, não vá embora.  
**Just not yet.**  
Pelo menos, não agora  
**Cause I thought,**  
Porque eu achei  
**That I had it.**  
Que eu tinha.  
**But I forget...**  
Mas eu esqueci… _

* * *

_É, eu meio que esqueci de postar o capítulo XD Falem aí se eu não sou uma vergonha? uU_

**Lulu Star: **HUAHUhuahuHUA é, mas acho que ela vai melhorar um pouquinho... Talvez \o Sim, realmente é verdade... Eu escrevi essa frase quando estava num momento filosófico, então já viu XD Tá sim... E aqui está o encontro de James e Lily!

**Thaty: **É, nós podemos ver HAUHuhuahuHU XD

**Wery: **huUHAUHhua Valeu! Ah... Foi uma reprodução de meu dia uu mas, sem comentários... xD sério? brigada, brigada! E escreva sim! Eu quero verrr -

**Tahh Black:** Dá nada... É porque a fic é meio comprida mesmo n.n Brigada! é, são dez.. mas, quem sabe, mais para a frente? ;x HUAHhuahu obrigada pr comentar!  


_**Linah Black:** Que nadaa! Você tá aqui, e isso é o que importa XD Valeu! Não coloquei o nome? .. já vou ver isso... valeu por avisar! XD_

_**Srta Nunuh:** AHUUHuahUH valeeeu - brigada pelo comentário! ;_

_Obrigada pelas reviews - Mas, nunca são demais XD_

_Até a próximaaa_


	9. Monte Everest!

_Herppy  
- **A estrela do dia** -_

Domingo. Eu acordei, totalmente esparramada na cama. Levantei e cambaleei praticamente bêbada até o banheiro, com Harry em meus braços. Ele é um macaquinho tão bonito! Claro, o James (meu NAMORADO!) me deu, né?

Assim que eu coloquei o pé no banheiro, ele simplesmente escorregou pelo tapete e eu caí pra trás, TOTALMENTE estatelada.

Eu senti alguma rachar, JURO.

Estou MORTA! OH NÃO!

- LILY! – Alice gritou, vindo até mim, completamente desesperada.

Como minha cabeça estava doendo! Eu estava vendo minha constelação voar pelo céu (do banheiro) e coloquei a mão no que me parecia um GALO. Como se não bastasse meu cabelo ser fino e não cobrir o couro cabeludo todo... Agora tenho uma elevação na parte de trás! Obrigada, tapete escorregadio, MUITO obrigada.

- Lice, estou morta! – Eu amo ser dramática. Dá uma sensação de... Drama.

- O que aconteceu? Parece que alguma coisa quebrou... – Comentou ela, tentando arrancar minha mão da elevação vergonhosa que tem o nome de GALO.

Por que GALO? E por que não GALINHA? Ou pintinho. Ou pato. Ou cisne. Ou marreco.

- Eu bati minha cabeça! – Murmurei, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. – Esse carpete mofado idiota não protege nada! Eu estou vendo estrelas! – Cara, que esforço era falar! Acho que desloquei minha mandíbula ou algo assim.

- Vou chamar as meninas... Precisamos levar você para a enfermaria! – Ela me puxou para cima, e eu senti que meu corpo estava cedendo.

Mas meio que me joguei pra cima e pro lado, caminhando desequilibrada até a cama. Uma cena LINDA de se ver. Acho que vou instalar uma câmera aqui pra filmar cada tombo meu...

Pena que nada trouxa funciona aqui.

- Não, deixe Diana dormir! Katheryn também precisa. Vamos logo, Alice... – Apoiei-me nela e fomos assim, de pijama, até a enfermaria.

- Madame esqueci-seu-nome, eu estou BEM! – Gritei pela trecentésima vez, tentando levantar daquela droga de maca. – Deixe-me sair, já são dez horas! Eu vou perder o café, tia!

Ela me olhou feio. PODE?

Ninguém me olha feio e fica por isso... Onde está meu guarda-chuva quando preciso? (Rimou!) Isto tudo é um improviso... Meu amigo, que histerismo! (Eu acho que fui Rapper na outra encarnação. Não é uma coisa MUITO legal?).

- Está bem, Srta. Evans, mas é por sua conta. Vá. – E apontou a porta, como se eu fosse cega ou algo assim.

Saí toda pomposa, mostrando a língua pra ela. Ela mereceu!

Foi TÃO lindo eu caminhando por Hogwarts com um curativo branco em cima de uma elevação maior que o monte Everest na cabeça... Ainda bem que Katheryn levou uma roupa trouxa.

Posso contar como era minha roupa? POSSO?

Eu estava com uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa branca, minha jaqueta verde e... Um cachecol vermelho cheio de pelinhos. (Eles me dão alergias, mas tudo bem, eu tenho o poder. Haha).

Alguém já notou que está frio?

- Bom dia, Lily. – Sirius exclamou assim que eu sentei ao lado dele na mesa.

Onde está James? ONDE?

- Bom dia, Six! – Gritei no ouvido do coitado, dando um beijo bem estalado em sua bochecha. – Como vai, meu amor?

- É... E você? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo levemente.

Se ninguém notou, eu tenho o poder de fazer as pessoas sorrirem. _I've got the power!_

- Bem... Six, o James já te contou? – Perguntei, completamente animada.

- Claro que sim... Parabéns, Li! – Ele gritou no meu ouvido, apertando-me em um abraço de urso.

Só agora eu sei o que os outros sofrem em minhas mãos... Sirius e sua voz da verdade.

- Valeu, _amore_! – É, Sixix é meu amore! E isso é MUITO chique, porque é em italiano. Sacou?

Nem sinal do Jim. Onde está aquele desnaturado que me abandona no segundo dia de namoro?

Eu estou andando pela neve, parecendo uma boba alegre, olhando o pessoal brincando. O pessoal novo, eu digo. Primeiro, segundo, terceiro ano... É tão fofo ver os pequenos bruxinhos! Como se eu fosse grande. Dã.

- LILY! – Foi a única coisa que eu ouvi antes de cair com a cara na neve, pela segunda vez em dois dias. Só que dessa vez eu não senti neve no ouvido, e sim uma coisa meio pesada em cima de mim.

- Solte-me, seja lá quem for! – Gritei, enchendo a boca de neve e não conseguindo produzir mais que um grunhido desajeitado.

O ser humano levantou e eu levantei depois, com a cara cheia de neve. Depois de conseguir abrir meus olhos verdes sem sentir neve neles, fui sufocada por um beijo de tirar o fôlego. (Eu preciso parar com frases estúpidas. PRECISO).

Lógico que era o James, né?

Nos beijamos por mais um tempo e nos separamos, quando meu pulmão estava ameaçando tampar o buraco clandestino que ele é.

Logo depois disso, minha boca se abriu. Isso mesmo, ABRIU, minha mandíbula desceu e eu fiquei de boca aberta. Literalmente. Dava pra ver meu esôfago com um buraco clandestino e até o pâncreas (Não é um nome legal?), se bobear.

- James, o que aconteceu? – Sabe o que aconteceu? Sabe? SABE?

_Guess what_! O cabelo de James estava abaixado, tipo que nem o do Sirius, só que molhado e aparentemente com gel.

O MUNDO ESTÁ DE CABEÇA PRA BAIXO! YEAH!

Gravidade, fora! Seria bem mais legal sair flutuando por aí.

- _O que hás lê acontecido con su cabelo?_ - Espanhol é TÃO legal. Eu AMO falar espanhol.

Pena que eu não sei e James me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

- Quer andar de carro velho, amor? Que venha! Pois eu sei que andar a pé, amor, é lenha! – E comecei a andar em volta dele, dando pulinhos frenéticos.

_Estoy BORRACHA! _

- Lily, o que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou ele, rindo, segurando meu ombro e me fazendo parar.

- _Estoy mui contenta! No estás?_ – É muito legal! MUITO! Tente comigo...

_Yo Borracha. Tu borracho. Ello borracho. Nues borrachos. Ustedes borracho. They borracho. Lembrando que borracho és bêbado in português! Buena prueba e que Diós te bendiga. _

Sabe, tinha essa parada de Diós te bendiga na minha prova de espanhol da quarta série.

- Andou bebendo o que? – Perguntou ele, me abraçando pela cintura.

Começamos a andar, e paramos numa árvore. É linda! _Tengo_ orgulho de estar perto _de esta marabilha. _

- James, _vamos a gravar nuestro nueme em esta arborezita? _– Meu espanhol é o melhor.

Espanhol 5.6.4 BETA. Beta é o nome do meu peixinho, Beta. Da espécie beta.

Ou ERA, porque eu matei o coitado de tanta comida. Oops!

- Vamos, mi Lilycita. – Ele pegou um galho que estava em cima da neve, transformou em pedra, e escreveu nossos nomes na árvore. E sabe o que mais ele escreveu? – Amor eterno e adimensional. Pronto, amor.

_Tengo lo mejor bofe de toda el la Inglaterra.___

_Sin duda!_

Então chegou a hora do almoço. EU já estava com muita fome, molhada pela guerra na neve contra James, amassada por Remus e Peter (O que, COM CERTEZA não é pouca coisa) e depois por Katheryn e Alice. Diana veio só depois, mas ela está mais para lá do que para cá.

- Diana, não fique assim! – Comentei, quando as sobremesas estavam sobre as mesas.

Trocadilho! Yeah!

Acredita que Diana simplesmente levantou e saiu andando? É, sem me responder. Sirius levantou e correu atrás dela... Sabe, por que essas coisas acontecem? Eu fico sem graça! Parece que eu sou a culpada de tudo...

- Remus, quer ouvir minha filosofia de vida? – Perguntei, roubando o docinho da mão de Remus, que estava ao meu lado.

- Filosofia de vida? – Ele questionou, me olhando como se eu fosse LOUCA. – Você, Lily, com uma _filosofia_?

Joguei o docinho semi mordido na cara dele.

- Olhe só... Quem come azedo, digere doce, quem planta azedo não colhe doce, e quem come doce fica com dor de barriga! – Comecei a rir do nada e meti a cara...

No pudim de rim. IECAAA!

Levantei a cara, suja de um pudim, e olhei para Remus, que ria descontroladamente. QUAL é a GRAÇA de meter a cara no pudim? Eu já tenho um rim (Ou são dois? Ou três? OU SERÁ QUE ME ROUBARAM E EU NÃO TENHO?) e, definitivamente NÃO preciso do rim de um pobre animalzinho.

Que virou pudim. Haha.

- Li, o que aconteceu com você? – James perguntou, limpando minha cara com um guardanapo.

- Eu sou assim todo dia! – Respondi, fazendo biquinho. – Tem pudim na minha orelha!

E lá foi ele para a minha pobre orelha. Quero dizer, POBRE no sentido de POBRE. Porque, cara, se tem uma NANO orelha no mundo é a minha. Não tem nem cinco centímetros. Eu sou uma aberração, uma vergonha pra natureza e pros seres humanos (Racionais) e pros seres... Erm... Vegetais, minerais, animais, aguais, terrais, do fogo, do vento, dos elementos... Uma vez eu vi isso na propaganda da Natura.

Cara... Senti uma vontade LOUCA de dançar!

- Quando eu encontrar um amor pra mim, tem que ser perfeito eu só quero assim, tem que ter respeito, me querer demais, tem que ser perfeito ou mais! – Cantei, fazendo uma dancinha com as mãos enquanto James tirava todo o pudim da minha cara.

Mas, por um infeliz, inesperado, expressivo e incontrolável acidente, os pêlos de meu cachecol entraram no meu nariz.

Sabe, eu tenho alergia.

- PITCHU, PITCHU! – Espirrei duas vezes, assim que James voltou sua atenção para a sobremesa.

- O que foi isso? – Questionou ele, virando-se pra mim.

- Meu espirro! PITCHU!

Yeah, eu espirro assim. Uma coisa inexplicavelmente liiinda de se ver. Pitchu Pitchu Pitchu!

Remus e Peter riram ainda mais de minha desgraça (Não que seja só hoje, porque eu sou uma completa desgraça em fase de crescimento) e até Alice e Katheryn deram uma risadinha! Só porque ninguém espirra "Pitchu" que nem eu.

E olhem que NEM é minha culpa se meu protótipo de cérebro tem células de uma ameba (Mas a ameba não é unicelular? Aulas de ciências, VENHAM!), ou a célula de uma ameba, já que ela supostamente é unicelular, e funciona tão bem quanto eu jogo Quadribol.

Ou seja: nada. Ou melhor, pontos negativos. Com certeza.

Café no bule! Ra ra ra ratinho, todo o povo tá ligado em você! Ra ra ra ratinho, todo o povo tá ligado em você!

_Rapaaaz_!

- Pitchu! – Espirrei mais uma vez, metendo a cara no ombro de James.

Se eu acidentalmente soltar um protótipo de célula (Já que eu sou um protótipo, né, e que nem PATENTE eu tenho Desgraças tem patente? Shush, pateta!) na jaqueta dele, é só fazer uma lavagem. Simples, huh?

- Vamos para o _nosso_ salão? – James indagou, sorrindo maroto para mim.

Demorou.

Ou não.

_Saia do carro com as mãos para cima, bandido! O bem sempre vence!_

(Tipo: E eu com isso???)

Entramos no salão, que estava TÃO quentinho, mas TÃO quentinho que eu até tirei a jaqueta. E, sabe, eu sou uma estrela. Eu tenho luz própria, feito o Sol! E a Hayley, e a Hallie, e a Hophe, a Helle, a Hihey, a Hosttie, a Hannom, a Hyann e a de hoje e a de amanhã, que eu ainda não vi. Por enquanto.

Dúvida astrológica: se cortarmos a Terra ao meio, ela não vai brilhar? Quero dizer, ela é RECHEADA de MAGMA. Bem quentinho. Ou será que ele ia escorrer pelo universo? Ou virar um buraco negro?

Lily e suas dúvidas não-esclarecidas. É uma astrofóbica mesmo.

(Astrofóbica: nova palavra do Dicionário Inglês; significa Lily Evans POTTER, ou uma pessoa que é retardada e mentecapta, que acima de tudo é bruxa e um protótipo de gente que NÃO foi patenteada Também, quem quer patentear esta astrofóbica? e que ama algum maroto. Ou apenas uma pessoa com dúvidas... Hum... Universais???).

Vocabulário sortido é o que há! Go go!

- Amooor, toque algo pra mim? – Perguntei, sentando no maior sofá com cara de abandonada.

Não que eu NÃO seja abandonada. Sou um produto RUIVO e não tenho patente. Triste realidade...

- Vou pegar o violão e você escolhe uma música, ok?

Ele voltou com o violão rapidinho e sentou-se no sofá em frente a mim. Sorriu, daquele jeito que eu amo...

Sabe, ele é TÃO lindo! Primeiro que os cabelos deles são perfeitos de qualquer jeito, principalmente agora que estão sem gel, sem creme e totalmente bagunçados, seus olhos são de um cinza-castanho tão lindo que eu babo, ele tem um nariz afilado, lábios vermelhos, graciosos e no meio-termo, a pele é branca, macia e cheirosa, tem ORELHAS que PODEM ser consideradas orelhas, um rosto fino e desenhado, de contorno perfeito, o corpo SARADO, pescoço sempre cheiroso (Seja um leve perfume ou o cheiro natural), os pés lindos (Temos que reparar em tudo!) e um sorriso que... _Oh My God_! Enlouquece qualquer uma.

Além de, claro, ter uma descendência da HOLANDA. Ele me disse que tem uns parentes distantes lá.

- Que música você quer? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo DAQUELE jeito.

- Hum... _Emily_! – Pedi, enrolando os cabelos.

- Certo... – Ele começou a tocar. - _Smiles and her laughter it's the only thing that I've been waiting for a time, regardless of our distance and our hope grows greater… Trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time, the only thing that I've been waiting for…_

Como eu AMO essa música!

- _I hope it's something worth the waiting 'cause it's the only thought that I ever feel real… Thunder storms could never stop me , 'cause there's no one in the world like_ **my Lily…** - Ele tirou o EMILY e colocou MY LILY!

Que LINDO! _Tengo lo major bofe de el la Inglaterra. __Arriba!_

E ele continuou tocando, cantando com aquela voz doce e forte! Ele canta melhor que qualquer vocalista de banda. _Qualquer_! Mas é meu, Meu bofe.

- _She's simple yet confusing, her sparkling eyes make me weak and my words, they__  
__tremble, days seem like years in this month of December! The winter coldens me for I have yet to sleep and never will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me!_

Ain! Sabe o que significa esta parte da música? _Ela é simples, porém confusa, seus olhos brilhantes me deixam fraco e minhas palavras tremem, dias parecem anos nesse mês de dezembro, o inverno me esfria e eu ainda tenho que dormir e nunca irei desistir de tentar, porque você é tudo para mim_...

Eu amo James! Eu amo, amo, amo pra sempre!

- _I hope it's something worth the waiting, it's the only tought that I ever feel real 'cause thunder storms could never stop me, cause there's no one in the world like Lily._

Então comecei a chorar… Não sei, de emoção!

James parou de tocar e olhou estranho pra mim. Então percebeu, não sei como, que era de felicidade... Ele veio até mim e me abraçou, sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

- Hey, mesmo de alegria essas lágrimas não combinam com este rosto lindo! – Murmurou ele em meu ouvido, sorrindo ternamente. – Huh? Não gosto de lágrimas saindo dessas duas esmeraldas que você carrega!

- Ai, Jimmy... – Sussurrei, chorando levemente, com os braços envolvidos em seu pescoço. – Eu não sei, é que está tudo tão perfeito! Finalmente eu posso dizer que sou completa! – Soltei-o do abraço e peguei no rosto dele, com uma certa urgência na voz. – Promete que, haja o que acontecer, isto não vão acabar? Nunca?

- Nem a morte acaba com meu amor por ti, Lily. Nem a morte... – Sussurrou ele, beijando-me levemente, apenas com os lábios se tocando. – Não sei viver sem esta mentecapta ruiva, porque, como diz a música, _é a única vez que sinto algo real, e tempestades nunca puderam me parar porque não há ninguém no mundo como Lily!_ Como minha Lily...

QUE COISA MAIS MELOSA! Eu acho que às vezes eu surto demais. Ih, surtada.

Chore, Lily. Pode chorar que o bofe é teu. Mas chore de alegria, companheira!

Yo-ho, yo-ho, yo-ho...

Ficamos a tarde toda conversando! E namorando, claro. Cheguei até a cantar uma música! É tudo tão perfeito, tão lindo... Mas agora, depois do jantar, estou no dormitório feminino, com Diana chorando em meus ombros.

Sabe, isso me corta o coração!

- Calma, Di... Tudo vai ficar certo... Você ainda tem a nós... – Murmurei, com um nó apertado na garganta,

- Ai, Li... – Respondeu ela, saindo de perto de mim e levantando da cama. – É difícil, sabe... Eu acho que perdi minhas forças. E nada consegue tirar essa sensação ruim de mim! Até pedi um tempo pro Sirius...

Se eu tivesse bebendo algo, certamente engasgaria.

Mas engasguei com a saliva mesmo. Produto sem patente, né, é o que dá!

- O queee? – Questionei, irritada, cerrando os olhos. – Diana, você está fazendo Sirius sofrer! Ele é a pessoa que mais se importa com você, parece se importar até mais que eu! Ele está mais triste que você, amiga, porque você está sendo egoísta com ele. Diana, pense bem no que está fazendo! Sirius não tem nada a ver com isso!

Ela me olhou profundamente, enxugando umas lágrimas.

- Arrume seu cabelo, dê um sorriso e vá falar com ele. – Eu disse, com a voz fraca. – Boa noite, Diana.

E saí do dormitório e do salão comunal. Andei sorrateira e silenciosamente pelos vastos e enganadores corredores de Hogwarts, chegando ao salão dos monitores uns quinze minutos depois.

De repente, me veio uma tristeza... Não sei, enquanto eu dava a senha pra porta e girava a chave (É, temos CHAVES também), veio um aperto no coração... Não sei, como se estivesse tudo ruim, sabe? E eu era cega. Eu pensava que o mal nunca ia chegar perto...

Então eu olhei para James, sentado no parapeito da janela com o violão, cantarolando e olhando saudoso para o céu.

E se algo acontecer comigo? Com a gente? Com _ele_? Sabe, eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse a ele. De verdade, eu acho que ia entrar em depressão... Ele é minha vida! E isto está ficando meloso demais, mas... Nossa... Fiquei sem palavras!

O QUEE? LILY, A MATRACA NÃO PATENTEADA, SEM PALAVRAS?

Milagre!

Como o parapeito da janela é enorme, sentei-me ao lado dele. E ele nem notou.

- James? – Chamei, baixinho, com a tristeza voltando.

- Oi, Lily... – Respondeu ele, sorrindo levemente. – Quer cantar?

- Claro! – Exclamei, abotoando a jaqueta. – Sabe tocar _Breathe_?

- Sei tocar tudo que você quiser! – E começou a dedilhar o violão. Ai meu Deus. Eu NUNCA cantei na frente de alguém. Será que eu desafino? E essa música é a mais difícil que eu já ouvi! Ahh!

- _I climb, I slip, I fall, reaching for your hands but I lay here all alone, sweating all your blood... If I could find out how to make you listen now, because im starving for you here__  
__with my undying love... And I... I will... _- Cantei, notando que minha voz era muito bonita. Eu tenho futuro com isso! - _Breathe for love tomorrow 'cuz theres no hope for today... Breathe for love tomorrow 'cuz maybe theres another way..._

Vi que ele olhava de um jeito muito fofo para mim... Muito, muito, muito fofo!

- _I climb, I slip, I fall reaching for your hands but I lay here all alone, sweating all your blood... If I could find out how, to make you listen now because im starving for you here__  
__with my undying love! And I... I will..._ – Olhei para ele, pedindo para ele cantar.

Eu AMO essa voz dele!

- _Breathe for love tomorrow 'cuz theres no hope for today... Breathe for love tomorrow,__  
__cuz maybe theres another way..._ - Cantou ele, afinado e doce como sempre, tocando o violão de uma maneira mais forte.

- _Breathe for love tomorrow 'cuz theres no hope for today... Breathe for love tomorrow,__  
__cuz maybe theres another way..._ - Cantamos juntos, quando o relógio apitou. Meia noite!

- _I climb, i slip, i fall into your empty hands but i lay here all alone._ – Terminei, encarando o céu, pensativa.

Pelo canto do olho, pude ver que James me olhava. Mas ele não olhava para mim... Pelo menos não para a parte de fora. Ele olhava dentro de meus olhos. Dentro de mim. E eu não sei porquê, já que sou completamente oca.

Oca, oca, cabelo de minhoca...

Ele jogou o violão no sofá e desviou o olhar para o céu, com os olhos brilhando intensamente de um jeito astuto.

- James... – Murmurei, sem jeito. Ele olhou para mim, despenteando os cabelos com uma mão. – O que você acha que vai acontecer? Eu tenho medo de perder alguém próximo, como Diana. Muito medo!

- Tudo vai ficar bem... – Ele respondeu, voltando a olhar o céu. – Não importa quanto tempo demorar, Lily, o bem sempre vence. Sempre. Não posso garantir que nada vai acontecer, não quero te iludir, mas saiba que eu nunca vou deixar algo ruim acontecer a você enquanto eu estiver vivo.

- Faça-me acreditar nisso, então. – Sussurrei, encostando a cabeça na parte lateral da janela. – Não que eu não acredite. Mas é difícil.

- Você é a única que pode fazer isso, amor. Eu faço tudo que consigo pra te convencer. Mas depende de você... Use sua super imaginação para acreditar nisso.

Eu ri pelo canto da boca.

- Eu só sei falar besteira, tenha certeza disso.

- E são essas besteiras as minhas palavras preferidas. – Olhei pra ele, totalmente incrédula, enquanto ele olhava o céu e ria de um jeito maroto. – Porque são sinceras. Você não tem idéia de como é querer dizer algo e não poder...

- Você já sentiu isso? – Perguntei, sorrindo.

- Yeah, muitas vezes. – Ele respondeu, parando de sorrir. – Lembra de quando eu briguei feio com Sirius no ano passado? – QUEM não lembra? Foi o maior barraco, amor! – Então... Eu queria ter dito muitas verdades para Sirius. Mas eu não posso. Entendeu?

Er... NÃO?

- Como assim, não pode?

- Não que seja algo ruim... Mas isso é entre nós. – Murmurou ele, coçando a ponta do nariz. – Sabe, ninguém tem direito de revelar coisas das outras pessoas. E Sirius é meu melhor amigo...

- Sabe, eu admiro essa amizade de vocês! – Comentei, sorrindo de leve. – Eu nunca vi algo tão forte, sabe. Depois de poucas brigas e tanto tempo vocês continuam tão amigos como antes! Você, o Remus, o Sirius, o Peter...

James suspirou.

- É, não é fácil agüentar aqueles três, mas não sei o que seria de mim sem aqueles bestas... Eu os amo. Eu afirmo com toda a certeza, e se eu estiver errado tire minha vida, que nossa amizade é pra sempre. Não sei se entre todos, mas pelo menos comigo...

- Eu entendo. É mais ou menos assim com as meninas.

- Você já tentou aturar um maroto?

Ah, o que eu faço agora?

Brincadeira.

- Você conta? – Perguntei, mostrando a língua. – É, eu imagino.

- Agora multiplique por três, considerando que você também é uma marota... Bom, não é um resultado que podemos chamar de perfeito, ahm?

Ficamos conversando por MUITO tempo! Quando deu cinco e meia, eu já estava caída de sono.

Lembrando, é claro, que eu _não_ posso cair pela janela antes de saber se eu serei ou não um cadáver de luxo. Porque se for, tenho mais uma exigência: em hipótese alguma colocar algodão no nariz. Alguém já notou que vai me dar uma alergia do caramba a sete palmos do chão?

- Vamos ver o nascer do sol... Olhe só que horas são... – Eu disse, bocejando.

- Não, não, Srta. Evans! Você vai dormir! – Disse ele, descendo do parapeito e espreguiçando-se.

- Certo, Sr. Potter...

Dei um selinho em James e fui para meu quarto, praticamente saltitando até a janela.

Saltita, cavalinho galopante, relinche, jogando seus charmosos cabelos para trás... Ah, uh, como é lindo o seu olhar!

_Venha me beijar... Meu doce vampiro! Lalalalalala..._

Apoiei-me no parapeito da janela, já tomada pelo cansaço e pelo sono.

HERPPY! Minha estrela do dia.

Porque, certamente, ficar conversando com James até o amanhecer (e até as estrelas quase desaparecerem) é uma coisa que merece ser marcada.

Em minha estrela. Yeaaah!

Coloquei uma blusa do Snoopy, branca com azul.

Eu quero ser um desenho animado! Não é justo eu não ser... Eu sou ruiva, baixinha, tenho voz de desenho animado, cara de desenho animado, TUDO PARA SER um desenho animado. E além do mais, sabe o que eu poderia fazer?

Ver quantas cores tem só numa TV de Plasma. Porque meu desenho só ia passar em TVs de Plasma. Eu sou chique, benhê!

E o nome do programa vai ser: LILY EM SEU MUNDINHO COLORIDO!!!!

**_And I won't let you fall away, _**_  
__E eu não vou deixar você cair longe,__  
_**_From me. _**_  
__De mim.__  
_**_You will never fade away. _**_  
__Você nunca vai parar de brilhar.__  
_**_I won't let you fall away. _**_  
__Eu não vou deixar você cair__  
_**_You will never fade away. _**_  
__Você nunca vai parar de brilhar..._

**N/A: _Desculpem_**_ mesmo, mas nem dá pra responder as reviews agora XD Tenho que me arrumar daqui a pouquinho, porque é meu ANIVERSÁRIO - Isso, parabéns pra Luh! XD_

_E, como presente, que tal deixar uma review? \o\ Aliás, a review número **40 **vai ganhar uma participação especial no próximo capítulo! Então... Hohoho._

_Amo vocês!_


	10. Aliens Cabelais

_**Happyness**  
A estrela da noite_

_E eu sentei-me na janela junto a ele, a admirar a constelação que mudara a minha vida para sempre... De um jeito que nunca esquecerei._

É, o namoro está me deixando poética...

SEGUNDA-FEIRA! Weeee! Hoje é um dia saltitante, com cheiro de flores e som de canto de passarinhos. Hoje é dia de alegria, de tudo que é bom, hoje é dia... De história da magia, DCAT dupla, feitiços, almoço, transfiguração dupla, herbologia, trato das criaturas mágicas e poções.

Ok, o dia não é saltitante, e também não é mais cheiroso nem legal. Eu ODEIO segunda-feira.

Mas hoje completo TRÊS dias de namoro!

Estou tão feliz que acabei de levantar, pegar o uniforme e entrar no banheiro, saltitante. Quer saber? Hoje é segunda, mas nada vai acabar com meu bom humor. E minha voz maravilhosa que o diga!

- _I could feel it from the start, couldn't stand to be apart…_ - Christina Aguilera, cuidado, porque a Lily-que-pula-feito-uma-perereca-no-tapete-antederrapante-para-evitar-tombos-  
em-forma-de-sapinho-com-uma-voz-melhor-que-a-sua está chegando. Muah. - _Something 'bout you caught my eye, something moved me deep inside!_

Eu sou mais ou menos a Lily Aguilera, que pula feito uma perereca. Hahaha.

- _I don't know what you did boy but you had it and I've been hooked ever since!_ - Go Lily, go Lily, go Lily, ahá! - _Told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends, told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense that every time I see you everything starts making sense_!

Adeus, Chris!

- _Ain't no other man that can stand, up next to you, ain't no other man on the planet, does what you do, you're the kinda guy, a girl finds, in a blue moon_ - Eu amo minha voz. É sério. E é muito bom cantar passando shampoo que nem uma retardada no cabelo.

Mas quer saber? Retardados vivem mais!

(É?).

- _You got soul, you got class, you got style, with your badass, ain't no other man it's true, ain't no other man but you_! – Acho que vou cantar essa música pro James. Não é legal? - _Never thought I'd be alright, till you came and changed my life, what was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah! __You're the light that I needed, uh._

Será que as gravadoras dão patente aos seus produtos? Sei lá, eu estou meio carente de uma patente.

Algum candidato...?

- _You got what I want boy and I want it so keep on giving it up!_ - Enxágua os cabelos, Lily. - _Tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends, tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense 'cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's, ohh, oh oh_! – Agora passe o condicionador, porque o tempo ruge, as borboletas voam e… Os ratos roem?

Eu não gosto muito dessa Lily metida a poética, e vocês?

- _Ain't no other man that can stand, up next to you, ain't no other man on the planet, does what you do, you're the kinda guy, a girl finds, in a blue moon, you got soul, you got class, you got style, with your badass, ain't no other man it's true! __Ain't no other man but you…_ - Agora espere o condicionador agir em seus cabelos ruivos por três minutos para que eles fiquem hidratados e cheirosos.

Uma tia que passava vendendo shampoo todos os dias lá em casa sempre fazia essa propaganda. Muito enganosa, por sinal, porque meu cabelo ficou pior que o do RANHOSO por uns três dias. Puff.

Agora respondam: como shampoos DAQUELES têm patente e EEEU não tenho?

- _Ain't no other, ain't, ain't, no other, other, ain't no other, ain't, ain't, no other lover, ain't no other, I, I, I need no other, ain't no other man but you, ohh!_ - Pelo menos eu vou vender mais CD's que a Chris. Ha ha.

A vingança é um prato quente que se come frio. O amor é uma flor roxa que nasce no coração do trouxa. A vida é bela e você é uma cadela. O frio pode ser quente, mas não se esquente. O melhor da vida é amar e ser amado.

Agora, erguei as mãos e rezai por cada pão concebido a vós...

Ok, já chega.

- _You are there when I'm a mess talk me down from every ledge, give me strength, boy, you're the best, you're the only one who's ever passed every test..._ - Eu cantei essa parte tão alta que até ouvi aplausos! YEAH!

Certo, Lily, agora enxágüe o cabelo, se vista, penteie o cabelo, escove os dentes, mas não pare de cantar. Sua vida é a música!

- _Ain't no other man that can stand, up next to you, ain't no other man on the planet, does what you do, you're the kinda guy, a girl finds, in a blue moon, you got soul, you got class, you got style, with your badass, ain't no other man it's true! __Ain't no other man but you…_ - Saí do chuveiro, me vesti, penteei o cabelo, escovei os dentes e continuei cantando. Uau!

Eu só queria ter uma patente. Droga.

- _And now I'm telling you, said ain't no other man but you, ohh...yeah, yeah yeah, haha!_ - Desci as escadas cantando isso, e vi que James estava encostado a porta de saída do salão, batendo o pé freneticamente no chão.

Cheguei perto dele, fazendo uma dancinha idiota, e continuei a cantar!

- _Ain't no other man that can stand, up next to you, ain't no other man on the planet, does what you do, you're the kinda guy, a girl finds, in a blue moon, you got soul, you got class, you got style, with your badass, ain't no other man it's true! __Ain't no other man but you!_ - E no fim beijei MEU namorado, surpreendendo-o.

- Por que esse ânimo, amor? – Perguntou ele, entrelaçando sua mão na minha e me puxando para fora do salão.

- Não sei, simplesmente parece um dia legal. – Respondi, enquanto andávamos para o salão. – E agora todos os dias são motivos para sorrir, porque tenho você ao meu lado. – Certo, eu decorei isso porque meu pai disse isso no primeiro encontro com a minha mãe, então é realmente fofo.

E daí que é copiado? VAI ENCARAR?

- Ohhh... – Ele respondeu, naquela voz de "que graça!". – Digo o mesmo a você, ruiva.

- Algo contra a cor de meus cabelos? – Indaguei, batendo de leve em seu ombro.

- Claro que não! - Ele sorriu de um jeito estranho, meio misterioso. Ih. – Lembra de quando você caiu na fonte e eu te salvei de se afogar?

Nãão, eu mergulhei na fonte do Green Park com Alice me esmagando e quase morri e NÃO lembro, porque foi algo insignificante!

Santa ironia.

- Como se fosse ontem...

_- Cadê a Alice? – Perguntei, notando que tudo estava calmo demais para Alice estar lá._

_- CHEGUEI! – Berrou alguém extremamente pateta e retardado, que atende pelo nome de Alice, parando totalmente desequilibrada e caindo em cima de..._

_Mim._

_A próxima coisa que eu senti foi água, MUITA água. Alice me jogou para a fonte e ficou em cima de mim! E eu estou sufocando, não consigo mais respirar, já engoli um bocado de água... Ah, eu vou morrer! Sério! PRECISO DE AR!_

_- Lice, a Lily! – Gritou um menino, puxando Alice para cima e depois me pegando no colo._

_Eu comecei a tossir, cuspindo água, sentindo que meu corpo estava meio fraco. É, trinta segundos engolindo água... Eu preciso matar Alice!_

_- Cof cof. – Exclamei, tossindo e cuspindo água para o chão que nem uma retardada._

_Então me virei para ver o salvador. James._

_- AH! – Gritei, pulando do colo dele e ficando em pé, não sei como. – Valeu, James! Eu quase morri afogada!_

_Olhei para minhas roupas. Estavam totalmente molhadas! (Sério? AHHAHAHA genial!) E estava transparente, afinal era uma blusa BRANCA. Sorte que eu estava com um sutiã preto e grosso._

_- Eu quero trocar de roupa! – Exclamei, choramingando e passando a mão por meus cabelos arruinados pela queda na fonte do parque._

_- Hum, Lily... – James começou, olhando gentilmente para mim. – Magia._

_O que, magia? Prazer, Lily Evans._

_AAH, A MAGIA!_

_- É! – Bati a mão na testa, amaldiçoando minha idéia de sair sem varinha. - Valeu, James, eu não sei o que seria de minha vida sem você!_

_- Não foi nada, minha cara. – Ele deu uma piscadela e secou minhas roupas com um aceno de varinha._

_Primeira coisa legal do dia!_

- É. E olhe que eu nem sabia o que estava dizendo naquela hora... – Comentei, sorrindo divertida para ele.

- Sério? – Ele indagou, tornando a ficar sério. – Eu ainda não gostava de você na época. Uma atração, talvez, mas nada forte... Só que foi muito bom pegar você no colo. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente, os olhos brilhando.

Taraaado!

- Seu tarado! – Brinquei, bocejando.

O dia vai ser loongo...

* * *

Almoço. A única hora em que eu vi minhas amigas. Hora de contar por minha boca o namoro com James!

- Diana, Kath, Lice-que-já-sabe... – Suspirei, sentando-me em frente a elas. – Eu e James estamos namorando, desde sábado, no passeio a Hogsmeade. – Desembuchei de uma vez só, metendo panquecas no prato e comendo feito uma condenada.

ROOOOOOOBBIN WOOD!

- JURA? – Gritou Diana, aparentemente feliz.

- É... – Neste momento, os marotos sentaram-se ao meu lado, dois de cada lado. – É isso mesmo. Os marotos são gays, meninas.

Elas se entreolharam e começaram a rir, enquanto eu comia panqueca até não poder mais.

Cada macaco no seu galho e é isso aí.

- Oh não, revelaram a verdade! – Brincou Remus, colocando a mão na boca.

- Hey, Remus, assim você estraga nossa reputação! – Repreendeu Sirius, batendo na cabeça do pobre Rem. – Lily, você é má.

Eu sei. E...

ROOOOOOOOOOBBIN WOOD!

* * *

Aula dupla de Transfiguração. Dupla com James na aula dupla. Não é hilário?

Ele está virado para o lado, sorrindo DAQUELE jeito (Não tem nenhum sorriso mais charmoso que o dele, sério) e ficando mais charmoso do que já é. Sabe, ele é bonito, simpático, e tem o melhor: charme. Ai, eu chego a suspirar...

Ai de mim!

(Já encarnando Romeu né... Hahaha).

E eu estou virada para frente, com um sorriso bobo no rosto... Ai, o amor...

Ai de mim!

- Sabia que com esse sorriso você parece – Ele começou, virando para mim. - _dez minutos_ mais nova?

Minha boca caiu. CAIU mesmo. Como assim, dez minutos? Muitíssimo obrigada pelo grande elogio, James, você não sabe como eu estou honrada. Atropelei-me nas palavras, totalmente indignada, e tentei dizer algo a altura.

Mas nada que saia de minha boca conseguiria competir com JAMES. Quero dizer, ningém consegue discutir com ele sem se sentir inferior.

- _O que? Você me elogia e é ISSO que diz?_ - Indaguei, completamente indignada, encarando-o.

- Ah, amor, se você parecer mais nova do que já parece, vai ser uma recém-nascida! – E sorriu do jeito que me derrete, passando a mão nos cabelos e dando uma piscadela.

Então o charme dele entrou em ação. Ele preparou a corda, girou no ar, jogou e... Pegou certinho na cabeça da ruiva. Acredita que o charme empurrou a cabeça da ruiva e fez ela dar uma série de selinhos no James?

Foi tudo culpa do CHARME, juro que foi culpa dele e NÃO minha. Nem de meu dedo cruzado.

Nota mental: parar de cruzar os dedos ao jurar algo.

- E você me derrete, tio do período jurássico! – Reclamei, sorrindo, empurrando-o para o lado.

- E você acha que eu não fico desarmado com essa carinha linda, menina Robin Wood? – Não tem graça. Não, Jamie, não tem a MENOR graça.

- Hey! Robbin Wood é meu herói, ok? – Exclamei, entrelaçando minha mão na dele.

- Como assim? – Ele fez um bico e tirou a mão da minha, colocando-a em meu ombro e puxando-me para perto dele. Um abraço de ombro, sabe? Ah, eu me derreto. _Ai de mim_! – Eu acabo ficando com ciúmes. Você é minha, _meu_ produto.

- Nossa, de menina Robbin Wood a produto... Que amor, hein? – Brinquei, quando a McGonagall entrou na classe. – Oh, não... Lá vem tortura.

Eu juro que se não quisesse ser auror, NÃO estudava essa matéria chata. Grr.

- São só alguns minutos...

* * *

Aula de Poções. Graças a Merlin, Deus, todos os santos e santas. O dia passou muito devagar hoje! Nem queira ler este tédio.

Estou sentada ao lado das meninas, preparando uma poção do amor, o que é realmente fácil porque eu tenho facilidade em Poções. Um dom, na verdade.

É, a convivência com um maroto faz seu ego inflar até explodir. Mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse tão bom ser egocêntrico... Ok, ok. Já é exagero. Só estou tentando levantar minha auto-estima, que é baixíssima, abaixo da linha ideal.

Escravos de já, jogavam lalala. Tira, bota, deixa ficar. Guerreiros com guerreiros fazem zigue-zigue-zá, guerreiros com guerreiros fazem zigue-zigue-zá!

Porque essa é a música boa.

- Professor, terminei! – Gritei, levantando a mão e balançando-a no ar.

Limpei a testa, que estava cheia de suor (Com todos esses desastres preparando poções erradas a sala fica bem abafada, sabe) e descansei os braços em cima da mesa, esperando Slughorn ver se estava tudo certo e fazer os elogios de sempre. Suspirei. De repente comecei a tossir, ao inalar um cheiro horrível vindo do caldeirão ao lado.

- Diana, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntei, vendo que o caldeirão dela tinha uma massa densa e branca, que lembrava cimento. – Isso é cimento?

- Ci o quê? – Ela indagou, completamente aérea.

- Diana, sua poção! – Gritei, vendo o negócio borbulhar e...

Explodir.

Enormes bolhas brancas encheram a sala, e logo todo mundo estava com essa gosma nojenta e fedida na cara e em todas as partes do corpo. O professor, coitado, que estava em frente ao caldeirão, ficou coberto da cabeça aos pés.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOBBIN WOOD!

- Srta. Swredam, o que foi isso? – Perguntou ele, tirando a massa do rosto.

- Oops! – Ela respondeu, colocando a mão na boca e olhando o professor com cara de cachorro abandonado. – Um acidente.

- É, eu sei que foi. – Resmungando, ele fez um feitiço e logo estava limpo.

Bateu a sineta. Então eu peguei coragem e avaliei os danos causados pela poção mal sucedida de Diana.

Completamente branca até a altura dos seios. E meus cabelos... Estavam para trás, como se um vento tivesse passado e eles tivessem ficado paralisados! SOCORRO, UM ALIEN POSSUIU MEU CABELO!

- AH, AH, AH, AH! – Comecei a berrar feito uma louca, pulando no mesmo lugar e balançando os braços freneticamente. – MEU CABELOOO!

Continuei pulando feito uma retardada, só que pisei numa poça da poção e caí para trás, batendo a cabeça e sentindo uma dor alucinante no crânio, com lágrimas nos olhos e os dentes cerrados.

TÁ DOENDOO! AAAH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AHHHHH!

- Lily, você está bem? – Remus perguntou, levantando-me e fazendo-me sentar na carteira.

Joguei a cabeça em cima da mesa, com a mão cobrindo o galo. O MESMO galo de ontem! Ou seja, o monte Everest quase sumido voltou com força total e eu estou coberta de uma massa branca. Maravilhoso. Obrigada, Diana, obrigada. Muito obrigada.

- Estou vendo tudo tremer! – Resmunguei, com os dentes cerrados e o rosto encostado na mesa. – Minha cabeça está girando, Remus! Está doendo muito...

- Venha aqui... – Ele me levantou, e olhou em volta. – Droga, o James já foi... Se importa se eu te pegar no colo?

- Kath vai ficar com inveja, mas você é um anjo, Remus! – E ele me pegou no colo, enquanto eu chorava de dor.

Está doendo muito, que inferno! Não consigo mais parar de chorar por causa dessa merda de dor! Ai, ai, ai!

Ele foi direto para o outro lado do corredor, onde ficava a ala Hospitalar. Chutou a porta e a madame esqueci-o-nome fez ele me deitar numa maca, onde eu comecei a me revirar como uma possuída.

O meu caso é sério, eu preciso de um pai de santo. Hahaha.

- Pode ir, Sr. Lupin.

- Melhore, Lily! – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu andando, risonho.

Eu amo ter um amigo como o Remus! Só não gosto de sentir essa dor agonizante. Que droga!

- Srta. Evans, só precisa de um remédio e um curativo neste galo. Foi uma batida feia. – Não diga, madame das quantas! Eu SEI que foi uma batida feia, porque estou MORRENDO de dor.

Alôô!

Alô, galera de caubói, alô galera de pião, quem gosta de rodeio bate forte com a mão! Tá tá, tu tá, tá tá tu tá...

- Eu sei, mas a senhora pode ir logo? Sabe, eu quero jantar. – Respondi, contraindo os olhos pra tentar parar a dor.

Então ela abriu minha boca e jogou o conteúdo de um copo, fechando minha boca logo depois. O que eu senti foi algo ruim, PÉSSIMO, quase enjoativo. Engoli rapidamente, ficando com aquele gosto horrível na boca.

Ela quer se vingar de mim, eu já saquei! Madame... Puff, só se for do restaurante da esquina!

- Eca! – Exclamei, quando ela soltou minha boca.

Mas eu senti minha cabeça voltar ao normal e a visão pegar foco novamente, então sorri.

Certo, a tia pode ser a madame do restaurante do _shopping_. Bem, é melhor do que o da esquina...

- Valeu, tia! – Exclamei, assim que ela terminou de olhar o galo, que eu senti diminuir. – Não precisa mais de gaze, não é? Tchau!

Saí correndo feito uma desesperada, esperando pegar o jantar na hora certa. Cheguei feito o Robbin Wood no salão principal, tropeçando em tudo quando é canto (E em meus próprios pés) e chegando na mesa da grifinória rapidamente.

Ainda bem que eu limpei minhas vestes, porque seria ridículo aparecer lá com tudo branco. Literalmente.

- Família, cheguei! – Berrei, sentando entre Peter, que estava ao lado de Remus, e Sirius, que estava ao lado de James. – O jantar ainda está sendo servido?

- Sim, Lily. – Alice respondeu, sentada do outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Kath e Di. – Hey, por que agora você passa todas as refeições com os marotos?

- Eu não passo todas as refeições com os marotos. – Respondi, franzindo o cenho.

- É, e eu sou o bozo.

- Então eu sou o ROOOOOOOBBIN WOOD! – Gritei, balançando a cabeça feito uma louca.

* * *

Estamos no salão de monitores, todos nós. Alice, Diana, Katheryn, Remus, Sirius, Peter e James. Uma reunião de amizade!

Eu e Remus estamos com presilhas de maçã no cabelo, uma amarela e uma verde cada um. Sabe por quê? SABE? Porque queremos ver, no final da reunião, em qual maçã tem um bichinho. HAHAHA.

Mentira, colocamos porque somos dois fugitivos do hospício.

ROOOOOOOBIN WOOD!

- Fazia tempo que não conversávamos assim! – Exclamei, olhando contente para nossa rodinha no chão.

Eu estava sentada ao lado de James, que estava ao lado de Sirius, que estava ao lado de Diana, que estava ao lado de Peter, que estava ao lado de Katheryn, que estava ao lado de Remus, que estava ao lado de Alice, que estava ao meu lado. Ufa.

- O sétimo ano é uma loucura... – Remus argumentou. – Mas você é a mais louca, Lily. Por que eu tenho que ficar com essas presilhas?

- São bonitas, não reclame! – Exclamei, dando uma risadinha e virando-me para James. – E aí, amor, tudo bem?

- Normal. – Respondeu ele, surpreso com a pergunta. – Por que não estaria?

- Não sei, é que você não está sorrindo. E isso é _muito_ raro. – Eu disse, esticando os braços e dando uma boa espreguiçada. – Que s-s-sono!

- Faça-me sorrir, então. – Ele pediu, olhando com cara de cachorrinho abandonado. – Sua voz me faz sorrir...

- Você quer dizer...? – Perguntei, surpresa e começando a ficar animada.

- Vou pegar o violão! – Exclamou James, subindo para o dormitório dele.

Eu acho que ele ouviu a minha música a noite, porque sou sonâmbula. Por isso que meu sonho envolvia a Lily cantando pro James enquanto ele tentava dormir... NÃO FOI SONHO! EU ANDO A NOITE! AAAAH!

- Onde foi James? – Sirius perguntou, abraçando Diana pelos ombros.

- Pegar o violão! Acredita que ele quer que eu cante uma música? – Indaguei, sorrindo bobamente para todos. – Ele quer que eu morra de vergonha, na verdade.

- Mas estamos entre amigos! – Diana se intrometeu, dando uma piscadela.

- Alguns até mais que amigos né...

Dei uma risadinha e Diana bateu de leve em meu ombro, enquanto eu olhava fixamente para a escada, sem motivo algum.

Será que minhas presilhas de maçã estão bonitas?

- E com vocês, Lily Evans! – James berrou, sentando-se ao meu lado com o violão nas mãos. – Cantando a música Oh Star, de sua autoria!

Todos aplaudiram, e eu fiquei vermelha.

O QUEEE? EU NÃO QUERO CANTAR! EU TENHO SÍNDROME DO PÂNICO! AAAH!

- Um, dois, três... – Ele começou a tocar e eu não tive saída... Oh Merlin...

- _Oh star fall down on me,_ - Comecei, tremendo levemente. - _Let me make a wish upon you… __Hold on, let me think, think of what I'm wishing for… _- Neste momento, um vento entrou na sala e eu senti que não conseguiria parar de cantar!

Não é que essas estrelas têm mais poder do que eu penso?

- _Wait, don't go away, just not yet, 'cause I thought I had it _- E James tocava, enquanto todos nos olhavam.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora! Parece que de repente eu fiquei mais forte, mais firme... Brilhando! Isso mesmo! Brilhando como uma estrela no céu de James e meus amigos...

Ok, ou estou possuída. O que é mais provável.

Não consigo parar de cantar! Eu não quero!

Eu quero.

Não quero.

COLAPSOOOOO!

- _But I forget..._ - Olhei envergonhada para todos, que me olhavam, fascinados. Bom, eu não tenho patente, mas chamo a atenção! - _And I won't let you fall away, from me... You will never fade… And I won't let you fall away, from me, you will never fade away from me…_

E tudo isso começou por causa do conselho de Sirius, há nove dias atrás.

Ou seja, acaba hoje, com este estranho momento mágico.

Não é que faz um baita sentido?

- _And now I let my dreams consume me, and tell me what to think…_ - Como eu escrevi só o começo da música e estou cantando toda? Como James está tocando? MAGIAAA! - _But hold on, hold on… __What am I dreaming?_

Nota mental: pesquisar tudo que eu puder sobre estrelas e seus poderes. Urgente!

- _Wait, don't go away, just not yet… 'Cause I thought, that I had it, but I forget!_ - Comecei a soltar mais a voz, fechando os olhos de vez em quando.

Cantar é muito bom!

E isso tudo é muito estranho, sabe? Nos últimos nove dias eu achei uma constelação por causa do conselho de um amigo, comecei a namorar o garoto de quem mal sabia que amava, os pais de minha amiga morreram, todo mundo corre mais perigo ainda e eu paro de fingir que sou normal (Vide primeiro capítulo. Eu fiquei pagando de normal nele... Hahaha. CAIU, TROUXA!) de uma hora para outra.

É muito estranho e mágico ao mesmo tempo! É como um conto de fadas, eu não sei, mas é MEU conto de fadas. Eu posso competir com a Branca de Neve, a Cinderela e até a _Barbie_! Não que isso seja ruim. Há.

- _And I won't let you fall away, from me... You will never fade away… I won't let you fall away, you will never fade away_… - O vento parou. De repente o silêncio se instalou no salão, quebrado apenas por minha voz e o som do violão.

Que mágico!

- _And I won't let you fall away… You will never fade away… And I won't let you fall away from me, you will never...!_ - Continuei cantando, sentindo uma paz estranha. Não sou nem capaz de dizer alguma besteira.

Momento raro, ahm?

James dedilhou um pouco o violão enquanto eu respirava fundo, nervosa e envergonhada, com todos os olhares em cima de mim. Meneei a cabeça, calmamente, e comecei a lembrar de umas coisas...

_- Está delicioso, mãe. – Comentei, após engolir o primeiro pedaço._

_- EU não gosto de panquecas! – Reclamou Petunia, de boca cheia, dando um sorrisinho idiota._

_QUE NOJO!_

_- De cavalo irmão não se olham os dentes. Até porque eles estão cheios de comida, Pê. – Comentei, prendendo a risada._

_Eu notei que eu sei falar algumas coisas engraçadas. E vocês?_

_- Lily! – Alertou minha mãe, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça._

_Então eu comecei a rir escandalosamente, de olhos fechados, pra mentalizar um cavalo com a cabeça de Petunia. A combinação perfeita. HAHAHA._

_Abri meus olhos, e... Onde foram parar minhas panquecas?_

_- PEEETUNIAAAA! – Berrei, vendo o sorriso maldoso na cara dela._

_- O que, Li?_

_O quê? Vou te mostrar, Petunia._

_- Cavala! – Peguei o copo de refrigerante e joguei todo o conteúdo na cara dela, com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto._

_Dois a zero, Lily._

De como eu amo minha querida irmã!

_Eu comecei a tossir, cuspindo água, sentindo que meu corpo estava meio fraco. É, trinta segundos engolindo água... Eu preciso matar Alice!_

_- Cof cof. – Exclamei, tossindo e cuspindo água para o chão que nem uma retardada._

_Então me virei para ver o salvador. James._

_- AH! – Gritei, pulando do colo dele e ficando em pé, não sei como. – Valeu, James! Eu quase morri afogada!_

_Olhei para minhas roupas. Estavam totalmente molhadas! (Sério? AHHAHAHA genial!) E estava transparente, afinal era uma blusa BRANCA. Sorte que eu estava com um sutiã preto e grosso._

_- Eu quero trocar de roupa! – Exclamei, choramingando e passando a mão por meus cabelos arruinados pela queda na fonte do parque._

_- Hum, Lily... – James começou, olhando gentilmente para mim. – Magia._

_O que, magia? Prazer, Lily Evans._

_AAH, A MAGIA!_

_- É! – Bati a mão na testa, amaldiçoando minha idéia de sair sem varinha. – Valeu, James, eu não sei o que seria de minha vida sem você!_

_- Não foi nada, minha cara. – Ele deu uma piscadela e secou minhas roupas com um aceno de varinha._

De como eu era antes de namorar James...

_- Você me dá NÁUSEAS, Potter. – Exclamei, quando ele foi me procurar na biblioteca naquele sábado._

_- Evans, qual é, é só um passeio! – Argumentou ele, passando a mão nos cabelos._

_- Potter, por favor. – Respirei fundo, me acalmando. – Por enquanto é não, ok?_

E de como eu era totalmente idiota.

Eu amadureci... E ainda estou amadurecendo, principalmente com este negócio de estrelas... O namoro... Faz tudo parte da conspiração alegre e saltitante que é a minha vida, uma vida ruiva, uma vida de olhos verdes!

- _Oh star, fall down on me._ - Terminamos a música, quando eu comecei a chorar.

Sem saber o motivo, nem como, eu estou chorando! E todos estão sorrindo para mim, porque perceberam que é de emoção...

Levantei e olhei pela janela, respirando fundo e sentindo as lágrimas descerem. Minha última estrela brilhava mais do que nunca... A Happyness, estrela da noite. Em homenagem a essa noite mágica...

Voltei para a rodinha, com um sorriso de canto de lábios, mais emocionada ainda.

O que está acontecendo comigo? Socorro!

- Cara, eu amo vocês. Mais do que maionese e qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo. – Exclamei, começando a chorar mais ainda. – E eu odeio ficar com o papel de banana cremosa da história! – Resmunguei, levantando-me novamente.

Eles se levantaram também, quando o relógio apitou. Meia-noite. Comecei a me despedir, porque estava caindo de sono...

- Discurso! – Exclamou Sirius, colocando-me no segundo degrau da escada de meu quarto. – Uma última palavra, Lils!

Então eu pensei. Besteira ou coisa de banana?

- Eu amo vocês, cara. E mesmo sendo a menina Robbin Wood, ainda tenho pâncreas! YEAAAH, IRRA, UHUUU, ESCROTOOOOOOS! – E subi as escadas correndo, feliz da vida e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Quer saber? Eu AMO minha vida. Muito.

- E VIVA AS FUINHAS DO PÓLO NORTE!

**_And I won't let you fall away. _**_  
__Eu não vou deixar você cair longe.__  
_**_You will never fade away. _**_  
__Você nunca vai parar de brilhar.__  
_**_And I won't let you fall away from me, _**_  
__E eu não vou deixar você cair longe de mim,__  
_**_You will never... _**_  
__Você nunca vai…_

**N/A:** Perdoem a demora XD Prometo que não demoro mais... E, sim, capítulo enorme oO

Meio sem tempo de responder reviews, então, agradecerei no cap 11, ok?

Porque, NÃO, Oh Star não acaba aqui! Eu resolvi prolongar um POUCO a fic.. AhuahuUHAUH Isso mesmo -

Obrigada a Bruna, Lulu, Linah, Wery, Tahh e Thaty pelas reviews! Amei! E, Tahh, eu te add no MSN pra explicar o negócio dos links, ok? HAUHauhUH

Amo vocês :D


	11. Carne, Unha e Cutícula

_**Carne, unha e cutícula**  
Lê-se: Lily, Sirius e James._

Terça-feira, cinco de Dezembro.

Alguma coisa veio a sua memória?

Pois bem. Eu estou a t r a s a d a, para variar um pouquinho de todas as terças-feiras de toda a minha vida. Que merda, será que o despertador tem um dia de férias por semana? NÃO é justo deixar a pobre Lily levar bronca toda semana.

São dez horas. Tenho meia hora para chegar a aula de Poções.

Lembrando que tenho que tomar café, tomar banho, escovar os dentes, me vestir, pentear o cabelo, achar minha mochila e... Ok, é só isso. Hoje eu não estou com cabeça suficiente para inventar coisas dramáticas e pateticamente complicadas. O que daria um bom nome de livro, se eu fosse uma escritora.

Quer saber? Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ir para as aulas hoje.

Eu poderia ficar aqui, sentada sobre o vaso sanitário, por todo o tempo, mas vão pensar que eu voltei a ser a tarada da machadinha que age no banheiro. Bom, pelo menos que eu me lembre era uma coisa tipo assim... Quem manda ter memória de salamandra?

- _Venha me beijar meu doce vampiroooo! Ou ouuuuu... Na luz do luar, Ãh ahãããããh, venha sugar o calor de dentro do meu sangue vermelhoooo, tão vivo tão eterno veneno que mata sua sede, que me bebe quente como um licor, brindando a morte e fazendo amor!_ - É, Lily virou uma trash oficial.

Mas quem liga? Eu estou cansadíssima de me reprimir, certo?

Eu não quero ir para a aula! Socorro.

Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas se eu enlouquecer e dormir no meio das aulas, a responsabilidade é toda do meu adubo, que vem de Nicarágua, dos campos onde as Lhamas japonesas ficam. Pra você ter uma noção de como o mundo é pequeno.

Eu quero chorar! Isso mesmo! Chorar caminhando pelos campos de Hogwarts voltando da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e indo ao castelo para almoçar e ficar fortinha, pra conseguir fazer fotossíntese.

Sabe o que aconteceu? SABE? Enquanto eu dava minha tese sobre o apêndice dos caranguejos, uma Sonserina chamada Raíza Achamar veio do nada e disse que a mãe dela, professora de Ciências, disse que os caranguejos NÃO têm apêndice!

ELA ACABOU COM MINHA TESE!

Como eu vou conseguir ressuscitar Montesquieu e aquele filósofo lá? Aquele... A... A... A alguma coisa! SOCORRO! Olhem, quem conseguir adivinhar o nome desse filósofo ganha uma aparição aqui, é sério!

Gente, não é que deu pane? A... QUAL É O NOME DO CARA, CARAMBA? A...

Ápode... Astrópoles... Artígodo... Ativado... Aranha... Âncora... Platão... Ascritópoles... Aristicambedes... Acromântula... Adam Smith... John Locke... Rousseau... Gente, ALÔ, eu preciso saber o nome daquele filósofo! Droga, eu sabia que devia ter prestado atenção na minha professora de história da quinta série... Eu não consigo lembrar! Sócrates, Platão e o A alguma coisa!

- Alguém aqui sabe de filósofos trouxas? – Perguntei, quando terminamos o almoço e andávamos em direção a aula de Herbologia (De volta para o terreno cheio de neve, whee!).

- Eu sei! – Peter respondeu, com uma estranha careta.

- Peter, meu amor... – Comecei, arrancando risadas de todos. – Qual é o nome daquele filósofo que começa com A?

- Filósofo o que? Renascentista, iluminista...?

E eu vou saber, Jô? Oops, Peter.

Beijo do gordo!

- Não sei, mas ele tinha a ver com o Platão, o Sócrates... – Respondi, tentando lembrar o nome da coisa.

Então olhei para meu lado direito, onde James andava olhando absorto para lugar nenhum. Puxei ligeiramente seu braço, fazendo ele olhar preocupado para mim.

- O que foi, Lils? – Ele indagou, me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Você conhece algum filósofo trouxa? – Perguntei, chutando a neve para o lado. – Tem o Platão, o Sócrates e um que começa com A... Sabe qual é?

- Ih, amore, não sei nada de coisas trouxas... Por que, quer me trocar pelo esqueleto pensador? – Ah, isso mesmo, Jim. Vou te trocar pelo esqueleto, mas só para perguntar se ele foi ou já conheceu um cadáver de luxo.

Mais uma de Lily Evans' Imagination Corporation!

- Não te trocaria nem pela lula gigante! – Exclamei, levando uma mordida no ombro. – James, você me mordeu!

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu, dando um sorriso sacana.

Ele é canibal!

Seu amor é canibal, comeu meu coração, mas agora eu sou feliz! O ser amor é canibal, lalala lala outra, agora em pleno carnaval!

Viva as lhamas! Viva a micareta do Brasil! Viva a tudo que tem pernas, braços e um apêndice! (Que pena, os caranguejos ficam fora). Viva a música trash!

- Seu canibal! – Exclamei, saindo do abraço dele. – Você me dá medo, tio.

- Você é um tanto quanto... – Ele me lembrou de uma coisa!

- ...másculo! Ah, com M maiúsculo... Vejam só os meus músculos, que com amor cultivei! Minha pistola é de plástico, em formato cilíndrico, sempre me chamam de cínico, mas o porquê eu não sei!

Viva aos Mamonas! E que cantemos todos juntos!

- O meu bumbum era flácido, mas esse assunto é tão místico, devido ao ato cirúrgico hoje eu me transformei... – Todo mundo olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca, mas eu continuei a cantar, atraindo muitos olhares. - O meu andar é erótico com movimentos atômicos, sou uma amante robótica com direito a replay!

Já ouviu essa música? Merlin, eu morro de rir. HAHAHAHAHA.

Mas será que se eu morrer agora eu vou virar um cadáver de luxo? Bom, pelo menos eu morreria na neve, e como eu amo neve, ficaria legal. E quando ela derreter, o sol provavelmente vai estar forte, então eu poderei fazer fotossíntese!

Há.

- Um ser humano fantástico com poderes titânicos, foi um moreno simpático por quem me apaixonei! – Ok, em parte é verdade. Mas como eu sou um gay? - E hoje estou tão eufórico, com mil pedaços biônicos, ontem eu era católico, ai, hoje eu sou um GAY! – Essa parte não é, porque é impossível um produto sem patente ser GAY. - Abra sua mente, gay também é gente, baiano fala oxente e come vatapá!

Entramos na estufa número um e esperamos a professora, mas eu continuei cantando. E sabe quem estava pertinho de mim?

A plantinha que quis matar Katheryn!

Andei até ela e comecei a dançar.

Pelo menos acho que ela pode me ajudar na fotossíntese.

- Você pode ser gótica, ser punk ou skinhead, tem gay que é Muhamed, tentando camuflar! Faça bem a barba, arranque seu bigode, gaúcho também pode, não tem que disfarçar! – E a danada avançou pra mim!

Então, eu, inteligente como sou, comecei a dar uns golpes de karatê na plantinha carnívora, no ritmo da música. Ma ra vi lho so!

- Faça uma plástica, aí entre na ginástica, boneca cibernética, um robocop gay... Um RoboCop Gay, Ah... Eu sei, eu sei, meu Robocop Gay... – E faltando uma estrofe pro fim da música, a plantinha agarrou minha perna com um tentáculo! - Ai como dói! – É assim que a música termina.

MAS O QUE DÓI MESMO É MINHA PERNA! AAAAH!

- SOCORRO! – Gritei, desesperada, tentando tirar minha perna do aperto da plantinha.

Diana veio ao meu socorro, e logo eu estava livre e BEM LONGE daquela planta depravada, chatona e que se acha só porque sabe fazer fotossíntese e eu não sei. Droga, eu odeio me sentir inferior.

Sabe o que a professora deu na aula? Um trabalho sobre aquelas plantinhas assassinas.

Não, eu realmente NÃO mereço.

Aula de DCAT! A última do dia! Eu realmente amo isso. Principalmente agora que a queridíssima Morgana resolveu ser legal.

- Dividam-se em duplas e façam uma redação de trinta e nove centímetros sobre Patronos, e com detalhes! – Ela meio que gritou, assim que nos sentamos em nossas nada confortáveis carteiras.

Hogwarts é toda poderosa e tem carteiras de MADEIRA. Merlin, onde estão os almofadados quando precisamos deles?

- Jay, vai comigo né? – Perguntei, dando um sorrisinho besta.

- Claro que sim! – James respondeu, pegando um rolo de pergaminho na mochila dele.

Eu peguei minha pena e o tinteiro e coloquei tudo na posição certa para escrever.

O problema é: o QUE escrever?

- Ah, James, faz pra mim? – Cara-de-pau é a máscara Buga Buga do Crash.

Só quem joga PlayStation 1 e tem os jogos do Crash vai entender. Ah, como eu AMO isso.

- Sim senhorita... – Respondeu ele, pegando a pena de minha mão. Ele fez uma carinha fofa e começou a escrever, com um sorrisinho.

- Qual é seu patrono? – Indaguei, apoiando-me no ombro dele para ler a redação.

- Um cervo... – Ninguéém sabe porquê. Tipo, eu sei do "segredo" de Remus. A lua cheia é esta sexta-feira. Ai que medo. – E o seu?

- Uma lhama. – E comecei a rir, feito uma retardada. – Mentira. É uma águia.

- Uau, poderosa! – Brincou ele, mostrando a língua para mim. – Lily, o que acontece mesmo se um patrono não for suficiente?

- Além de a pessoa ser beijada pelos dementadores? – Respondi. – Acho que o patrono desaparece... Nunca usei um na prática mesmo.

- Nunca?

Eu queria tanto encontrar um Dê! Dê porque eu sou íntima, benhê! Enfim, eu sempre quis testar minha águia preciosa. Eu sei usá-la desde o quinto ano, mas nunca tive a oportunidade... Sou uma azarada mesmo.

Ao cubo.

- Você já usou? – Perguntei, surpresa.

- Meus pais são aurores... – E o Jamie intrometido já foi atrás deles e teve que usar, estou certa? – E um dia teve um ataque no ministério... Bom, eu tive que usar.

Eu tenho um namorado que já foi meio auror! Que CHIQUE!

- Que tudo! Mas, sabe, a redação. – Interrompi, vendo que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o fim das aulas.

- Já terminei... – Murmurou ele, colocndo Lily Evans e James Potter no final.

Eu peguei a redação da mão dele, dei um selinho (ele é MEU, sua piranha vagaba!) nele e levantei, graciosamente, deixando a redação na mesa da Melvin. Quer dizer, Morgana. É que minha tia tinha dois cachorros, o Melvin e a Morgana. Então eu confundo.

Sabe, eles eram bem fedidos. E um dia, a noite, a morgana me atacou e me derrubou no chão. Eu pensei que estava morrendo naquela hora.

Eu devia ser uma criança traumatizada!

Ok, eu confesso. Estou sentada no parapeito da janela de meu dormitório, olhando para minha constelação.

MAS MINHA CONSTELAÇÃO SUMIU! AAAH! SUMIU, SUMIU, SUMIU!

Quem roubou minha constelação?

- Oh Star... – Gente, acabou de me dar um negócio... Ficou tudo escuro, não sei... Estou me sentindo tonta, fraca, parece que meu corpo vai tombar... E coisas começaram a vir a minha cabeça... SOCORRO! – AAAH!

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer antes de cair no chão com toda a força.

- Onde estou? – Murmurei, sentindo minha voz anormalmente rouca.

Abri meus olhos... Cara, minha cabeça latejava mais do que os pobres planetas quando o universo todo explodiu (Big Bang, ho ho). Olhei para os lados, e vi que ainda era a noite.

- Na ala hospitalar. – James respondeu, segurando minha mão.

Então eu me virei, e vi que ele estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado de minha cama.

Gente, o James está pálido! O rosto dele, que já é fino, parece mais fino ainda e ele está com olheiras, parecendo até o Drácula super charmoso e novinho!

Como eu consigo fazer piadas mesmo sem saber onde estou, por que estou e desde quando estou?

- O que aconteceu comigo? – Perguntei, sentando na maca.

Eu nunca desmaiei antes! É bem estranho, sabe.

- Você gritou, e quando eu fui ao seu quarto, você estava desmaiada. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- E que dia é hoje?

- Madrugada de quarta-feira.

EU FIQUEI O DIA TODO DESMAIADA?

Nossa, parece que não passou nem um segundo desde que eu me senti mal na terça-feira.

- E o que eu tenho? – Interrogatório policial da Lily, para maiores informações, ligar para 0800 800 800 2.

- A madame das quantas não sabe dizer. – James respondeu, tentando esconder um bocejo.

- James Potter, vá dormir! – Exclamei, passando a mão por seu rosto. – Você está pálido, com sono! Eu não quero que você fique doente por minha causa!

- Mas eu fico doente só de te ver assim! – Ok, não precisa me derreter. AI QUE LINDOO!

- Eu estou MANDANDO. – Porque chantagem é a base de meu alicerce, e essa é uma frase muito besta.

Bundinha com bundinha, e desce até o chão, HEY!

O que me lembra que eu sempre sonhei em tocar uma lhama, o que me lembra que amanhã já é sexta-feira, o que me lembra que eu estou na ala hospitalar, desmaiei por um dia inteiro e nem sei o porquê, e isso tudo me lembra que eu tenho que bater, descendo até o chão, HEY!

- Eu não vou até você sair comigo! – Teimoso como sempre. Humpf.

Bom, pelo menos eu me sinto amada. Ho ho ho.

- Lily, está se sentindo bem? – Madame tiazinha perguntou, chegando perto de mim e olhando de um jeito estranho. – Fiz todos os exames possíveis, e você não tem absolutamente nada. Se quiser, pode ir. – E saiu andando, cantarolando.

Merlin, eu vivo no meio de psicodélicos.

- Então eu vou! – Simplesmente saltei da cama, como o Sirius fez uma vez.

ÊÊÊ! Eu posso competir com a Daiana Dos Santos! WHEEE!

- Vamos, amor? – Peguei na mão de James e voltamos para o salão dos monitores, totalmente alegres.

A vida é bela, isso mesmo.

E cadela é o Melvin. Tudo bem que ele morreu, mas eu sempre achei que ele tinha tendências gays. E tendências masoquistas também, porque, viver com aquele fedor insuportável de nhaca...

Urgh.

Quinta-feira, acabei de descer para o salão dos monitores, após ter dormido duas horas. Estou totalmente MORTA de sono, cansaço, e todas as coisas que uma ruiva psicodélica sentiria após ter desmaiado sem razão e ter perdido a constelação.

Não vou pensar nisso POR ENQUANTO, porque de repente eu fico deprimida e mal... Estranho, não acha?

- Bom dia, amor! – James disse, chegando por trás de mim e me dando um beijo.

- Bom dia! – Exclamei, quando nos separamos. – Jay, eu não vou para a aula.

- Mas você está mal? – Ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Só um pouco... – Menti, fazendo uma cara dramática. – Mas não se preocupe. Você vai conjurar comida para mim e eu vou ficar aqui, ok? E nas horas de refeições você vem aqui pra Lilyzinha, porque eu sou muito preguiçosa. – Discursei, dando uma piscadela e abraçando Jimmy.

- Não quer que eu fique aqui com você?

Pra meu teatro sobre estar mal ir por água abaixo? Não, obrigada.

- Não precisa, não quero prejudicar você!

Ele fez uma carinha de chateado e conjurou um café da manhã bem legal pra Lilyzinha, em cima da mesa do salão. Eu sorri, dei um beijo de agradecimento e empurrei Jay-Jay para fora, com um sorrisinho.

Sabe...

Não que seja muito importante, mas...

EU ESTOU L I V R E!

_Come on baby!_

Devorei um monte de coisas que tinham no café da manhã que James fez pra mim e tomei metade da jarra de suco de laranja. Eu amo suco de laranja!

Mas, sabe. I JUST WANNA JUMP!

Então subi no sofá e comecei a pular de um para outro, feito uma macaca louca, cantando várias musiquinhas. Cara, há muito tempo eu não me sinto tão feliz e livre como hoje! Acho que poderia voar sem asas. VOU ATÉ TENTAR! WHEE!

- Eu posso VOAAR! – E, subindo no encosto do sofá, eu dei um pulão para o lado do assento eee...

Caí no chão com tudo, batendo a bunda com estrondo. Então, comecei a rir.

A VIDA É BELA! Pra que nos preocupar com problemas se podemos passar o tempo todo PULANDO?

- WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? UH, UH, UH, UH, UH! – Comecei a cantar, rolando pelo chão do salão, como uma criancinha feliz. – Who let the dogs ooout? – E a Lily rola pelo salão todo se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo todo! – A nova loira do Tchan, é linda, deixa ela entrar, é linda, deixe ela entrar, É LINDA! A nova ruiva do Tchan – E levantei, começando a dançar um tipo de axé maluco. – É besta, deixe ela no manicômio, é louca, deixe ela no manicômio, é demente!

Mas, para estragar tudo, McGonagall entrou no salão neste exato momento e eu me joguei no sofá antes que ela pudesse ver, fazendo uma cara falsa de quem está passando mal e fechando os olhos.

- Srta. Evans, está se sentindo bem? – Ela perguntou, com uma cara normal.

ELA NÃO VIU! AHAHAHAHA.

- Não muito, professora, mas vou melhorar. – Murmurei, prendendo a risada.

- Qualquer coisa me chame, ok? – E ela saiu do salão, sem desconfiar!

Espere dez segundos... Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, dez.

Agora eu posso voltar a dar uma de demente.

- _Don't wanna be an American idiot, don't want a nation under the new midia, can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America!_ – E comecei a pular no sofá, imitando uma guitarra imaginária. - _Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alienation, where everything isn't meant to be OK! Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones meant to follow for that's enough to argue!_

Porque o Billie Joe é o mais gostoso pra sempre e eu amo esse clipe.

Sabe, tem TINTA.

- _Maybe I am the faggot America., I'm not a part of a redneck agenda… Now everybody do the propaganda!_ - Go Lily! - _And sing along to the age of paranoia…_

Então, tive a brilhante idéia de conjurar uma gravata vermelha (Eu estou de PIJAMA!) e colocar, como se fosse o Bil! Há, eu amo ter o poder.

- _Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alienation, where everything isn't meant to be OK! Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones meant to follow for that's enough to argue!_ - Tananananana tâ, tanananananana tâ. - _Don't want to be an American idiot, one nation controlled by the media, information age of hysteria… It's going out to idiot America!_

Os americanos são idiotas! Wheee!

- _Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alienation, where everything isn't meant to be ok! Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones meant to follow for that's enough to argue!_ - E assim termina a apresentação fantástica de Lily Armstrong!

Armstrong ou Potter? ARMSTRONG OU POTTER? Billie Joe ou James? Nossa, ISSO SIM é uma dúvida cruel. Tipo, tudo bem que eu morreria pelo James e que ele não perde em nada para o Billie, nem riqueza, nem beleza e nem no quesito música, mas sei lá... Ele é o vocalista do GREEN DAY, a minha banda mais preferida de todo o mundo para toda a eternidade!

Ok, eu não troco o MEU James nem pelo Billie Joe. Sabe, eu acho que deveria existir um Billie James ou um James Armstrong, que seria um tipo de James+Billie Joe, só que sei lá... Todo mundo invejaria meu bofe lindo, famoso, rico, talentoso, carinhoso e CHEIROSO.

Porque homem perfumado é o que há!

- Pula, pula, filha da PULA, pula! – E a Lily continua pulando no sofá que nem uma cabrita, balançando os bracinhos freneticamente. – Pula, pula, filha da Pula, pula, HEY!

Faz tempo que eu não me sinto tão feliz como estou sentindo agora, pulando feito uma retardada. Todos deviam fazer isso! O mundo seria bem melhor com psicodélicos saltadores do que com McGonagalls e Morganas da vida. Puff.

Alguém já notou que a maioria da força está com as mulheres? Tirando Dumbledore, quero dizer.

A não ser que ele seja gay.

- _What you gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump! My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps, check it out, 'cause baby I swear is deja vu!_ - Porque a Lily em cima do sofa cantando My Humps e tentando imitar a dancinha da Fergie não é uma coisa que pode ser considerada normal. Muito menos quando coloca Beyoncé junto. - _Levava uma vida sossegada, gostava de sombra e água frescaaaa! Meu Deus quanto tempo eu passei sem saber... Uh uh... Foi quando meu pai me disse filha: você é a ovelha negra da família!_ - E a Lily grita, tentando matar a pobre Rita Lee! - _Agora é hora de você assumir... E sumir..._

EU sou a ovelha negra! EU sou a lhama costeira da Ásia! EU sou a fuinha do pólo norte! EU sou a amante do gelo que está derretendo da Antártica! EU sou a prima de Adão e Eva! EU, APENAS EU TENHO O DIREITO DE... Nada.

- _Caroline! Caroline! All the guys would say she's mighty fine, but mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time, and the other half either got you cursed out, or coming up short, yeah, now dig this, even though, you'd need a golden calculator to divide, the time it took to look inside and realize that, real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!_ - Alguém já viu o clipe dessa música? É Roses, do Outkast. A parte que eu vou cantar agora tem uma dancinha!

Se você puder ver o clipe, veja e venha ler isto aqui. Se não, preste bem atenção: palma, palma, sinal de silêncio com o dedo, reboladinha, dancinha, dancinha, golfinho com as mãos, três tapas na cara! Um, dois, três, e...

- _I know you'd like to thank your _– Sinal de silêncio! - _shit don't stank, but lean a little bit closer _– Reboladinha! - _See that roses really smell like_ - Golfinho com as mãos! - _poo-poo_ – Tapinha na cara! - _Yeah, roses really smell like poo-poo!_ – Golfinho nas mãos e tapas de novo!

Eu amo essa dancinha mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo.

GENTEE, e se eu fizer um manual de "aprendam a dançar com a Lily"?

Podem me aguardar!

- _No attorneys, to plead my case, no orbits, to send me into outta space, and my fingers are bejeweled, with diamonds and gold but that ain't gonna help me now!_ - Recomece a pular, Lily! - _I'm trouble, yeah trouble now, I'm trouble ya'll, I disturb my town, I'm trouble, yeah trouble now, I'm trouble ya'll, I got trouble in my town!_

O DIA VAI SER LONGOOOOO!

Gente, SEXTA-FEIRA. Uau.

Café da manhã! Mmm.

- Kath, passa a manteiga? – Perguntei, já que Kath estava ao meu lado, e a manteiga estava longe de mim.

Passa manteiga no pão, passa manteiga no pão, passa manteiga no pão, sem esquecer o requeijão!

A música é assim?

- Aqui está. – E ela meio que jogou a manteiga para mim.

Isso me lembra o começo do ano!

- Toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama, toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama, toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama... Diz aí, Diana, o que você vai fazer? – Cantei, olhando para Diana, que estava em meu outro lado.

- Eu vou mostrar uma foto da Lily pra me defender... – Ela cantou em resposta, ACHANDO que é superior a mim.

- Ela vai dar uma apaixonada na barata dela, ela vai dar uma apaixonada na barata dela, Ela vai dar uma apaixonada na barata dela! – E comecei a bater palmas, atraindo milhares de olhares macabrrês.

Porrquê eu sei fazerr soutáq frrancê!

Mentira, não sei não.

- Carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração! – Cantei de novo, entre mordidas de meu pãozinho e goles de suco legal. – As metades da laranja, dois amantes, dois irmãos... DUAS FORÇAS, QUE SE ATRAEM, SONHO LINDO DE VIVER, ESTOU MORRENDO DE VONTADE DE... Escrever.

HAHAHA.

Porque ser retardada está na moda, benhê.

- Bom dia, carne! – Sirius gritou, puxando-me para trás e segurando-me, claro.

- Bom dia, unha! – Respondi, tentando voltar para o banco. – Somos a carne e a unha!

- Posso ser a cutícula? – James perguntou, empurrando Sirius e deixando-me voltar a posição normal.

- Claro, minha cutícula mais formosa! – Pra você ver o que a idiotice faz com as pessoas. – CARNE, UNHA E CUTÍCULA! WHEEEE!

_**A estrela que mais está me fazendo falta:** A Hayley! ONDE FOI MINHA CRIATIVIDADE?_.

**N/A: **É, eu deveria ter postado mais cedo XD Mas, enfim... Obrigada a **Thaty, Lulu, Nunuh, Linah **e** Tahh** pelas reviews lindonas - Bom, sobre o capítulo... Mais louco que o normal... Porque os outros vão ficar mais tristes ;/ É, chegou a hora de Lily parar um pouco de ser mongóide XD

Amo vocês!

;D


	12. Lhama Briguenta

_**Lhama Briguenta**  
E Lily com problemas de saúde._

Aula de Feitiços, sexta-feira (dia OITO! Lembraar). Estamos tentando fazer mágica de defesa, só que em objetos. O que é uma coisa realmente fácil para mim, mas muita gente está com dificuldade.

Macacos me mordam! (?)

Hey, hey, hey, heey, just walk away!

Eu já fiz essa magia em meu chapéu e minha blusa. Ninguém consegue me atingir com um feitiço fraco. Muah. Na verdade, sempre foi assim, eu é que não falei nada para não ficarem com muita inveja.

Aí você pergunta: o que você pergunta.

Gente, daqui a quinze minutos tem reunião da monitoria. A sexta-feira passou num raio, eu nem senti as aulas, e já estamos na última!

GRAÇAS A MERLIN E TODOS OS SANTOS.

O que mais me dá ódio é o fato de terem voltado com as reuniões. Quero dizer, essa palhaçada acabou no fim de outubro, não sei pra que voltaram! A gente só fala umas coisas pra McGonagall, entrega os relatórios e pronto.

Isso me lembra que eu estou devendo um mês e pouco de relatórios. Ou seja, não faço desde a noite em que descobri minha primeira estrela.

MAS EU NÃO POSSO E NÃO VOU PENSAR NISSO. VOU PENSAR NUMA LHAMA BRIGUENTA. Isso mesmo. Sem pressão. Lhamas briguentas. Vamos lá. Briga de lhamas, briga de lhamas, briga de lhamas!

BRIGA DE LHAMAS, BRIGA DE LHAMAS, BRIGA DE LHAMAS, BRIGA DE LHAMAS!!!!!!

Estrelas.

Oh, NÃO!

- Evans, você está bem? – Perguntou uma menina da Corvinal, que estava ao meu lado.

- Sim. Quem é você? – Identifique-se antes de entrar. HAHAHA.

Ok, não adianta tentar ficar feliz assim.

- Carolina Cardilli. – Ela respondeu, dando um sorrisinho. – É que você está com uma cara meio estranha... Parece até que engoliu algo ruim. Ah, essas são minhas duas amigas, Thássia Brown e Ana Diggory! – Ela apontou para duas meninas que pareciam querer se matar com o olhar.

Pra você ver COMO eu sou útil, eu sirvo como pretexto pra amenizar brigas. É exatamente disso que eu preciso para ficar de bom humor.

- Meninas, não se matem, ok? – Intrometida é fogo.

Eu sou fogo, e BOTE FOGO NISSO. Boladona, boladona. Sou eu bola de fogo, o calor está de matar, sou cachorra, sou gatinha, não adianta se esquivar, ano novo também... Que seja feliz...

- Carolina, é impressão ou temos que mudar o feitiço? – Perguntei, sentindo que estava faltando algo a fazer.

Pra você ver como eu presto atenção nas aulas.

- Anapneo... – Falou ela, parecendo achar graça de minha burrice.

- Hã?

- Anapneo.

Hum, ok. Eu conheço esse feitiço.

- Valeu, moça!

A vida não é bela, querida cadela?

Quer saber? Eu faltei mesmo na reunião da monitoria, e estou completamente jogada na cama do James, com uma dor de cabeça infeliz! Acho que foi o efeito das estrelas, porque eu não consigo mais parar de pensar nisso... Nem por um mísero segundo.

- _I'm so tired of being here… Suppressed by all of my childish fears, and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here… And it won't leave me alone, these wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase_… - Sabe quando parece que você está na fossa e está em depressão?

Vá ao quarto de seu namorado, deite em sua cama naturalmente perfumada, feche os olhos e comece a cantar. Uau.

- _When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears, and i've held your hand through all of these years, But you still have all of me_… - Convenhamos que Amy Lee não é pra qualquer um, mas eu derrubei até a Christina Aguilera.

E eu acabo de ouvir passos no salão. Será que é o James? Bom... Ele já sabe que eu tenho que aproveitar o poder de minhas cordas vocais.

Será que lhamas botam ovos? Eu sempre quis ter um ovo-lhaminha.

HAHAHA.

Ai, que vontade de chorar.

- _You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, but now I'm bound by the life you left behind, our face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me…_

Só pra avisar: emo é sua vó. Lily NÃO ser emo. EuOÔ nÃo0 xoOou êémuuh.

Sem ofensas a quem é.

Fechei os olhos. James entrou calmamente, e eu posso apostar que ele está sorrindo.

Porque eu sou mais profeta que o Profeta Diário.

- _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase_…

- _When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears, and i've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me…_ - James cantou, com sua voz maravilhosa!

Sabe o que ele fez depois? SABE? Deitou AO MEU LADO! Isso mesmo! Numa CAMA! E NÃO pense besteiras. Ele me abraçou e está cantando em meu ouvido, acariciando meu cabelo...

AINNNNN!

- _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…_ - Continuei, sorrindo. - _But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!_

- Está bem? – Ele sussurrou, quando eu parei de cantar.

- Sentindo-me um pouco cansada. – Respondi, dando um beijo leve em sua mão. – Como foi a reunião?

Bem daquelas que faltam e acham que foi sem querer, né? Hahaha. Eu preciso parar de ser tão cínica assim.

- Não conseguimos terminar, porque o carinha da Corvinal foi azarado. – E o James ri. Nossa, eu é que não o quero como inimigo! – Lily, vamos dar uma volta nos jardins?

Só se você me carregar, meu bem. HAHAHA.

- _Voy apenas a poer un casaquito mui quentito e já voltito!_ - Exclamei feito uma pateta, dando um selinho no MEEEEEU James e saindo saltitante de seu quarto.

Lhamas briguentas, lhamas briguentas, lhamas briguentas, lhamas, BRIGUENTAS!

Falando em estrelas, estamos do lado do lago de Hogwarts, e minha janela fica do oooutro lado do castelo, de modo que cobre muita coisa. QUEM DERA SE ESTIVESSE COZINDO, oops, COBRINDO MINHA CONSTELAÇÃO!!!!

- Sabia que eu te amo? – Murmurei, enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, na noite de sexta-feira, oito de dezembro.

Faltam DOZE DIAS pras férias de Natal! WHEEE!

- EU te amo mais e mais. – James respondeu, parando de andar.

Então, sentamos em frente ao laguete de Hogwartes, abraçados, olhando para a lua.

Não parece aquela crônica da Raposa que comeu o peixinho Betta? Não? É, eu também não acho. Até porque isso não existe, a não ser que eu invente tudo e comece a escrever crônicas anônimas. Anônimas, é claro! Já pensou, a namorada de James Potter escreve sobre um peixinho Betta que foi engolido por uma raposa?

Além de ser uma loucura, coisa que, é CLARO, NÃO combina comigo.

- Jim, onde vamos passar as férias de Natal? – Indaguei, já pensando na festa que vai ser o natal este ano.

AHH, UHUL, YEAH, AAAAAU, ESCROTOOOOOS!

Pediu pra parar, parô.

- Não sei...

- Vocês não querem ir todos em minha casa? – Oras, eu já estava com essa idéia desde ontem! – Passaríamos os vinte dias lá, saindo, que nem fizemos antes de entrarmos no sétimo ano! E minha irmã não vai estar em casa, então...

James sorriu, concordou com a cabeça e me BEIJOU, isso mesmo. BEIJOU. Tem coisa mais romântica que isso? Um beijo em frente ao lago e a lua. Seria até um ótimo nome para um quadro. Ai se o Da Vinci estivesse vivo...

Ou então eu posso ir até seu túmulo e roubar sua habilidade de fazer quadros. Ok, é só uma suposição.

Mas quem garante que ele não está vivo e que não está sentado em seu caixão mágico, deitado no chão de carpete de madeira e olhando para a TV LCD 55 polegadas?

A teoria dos cadáveres de luxo é uma boa teoria, se você quer saber.

- Seria maravilhoso! Mas você já falou com seus pais?

- Previamente, mas já. – Respondi, lembrando de umas cartas que eu mandei a eles. – Já pensou como seria ter _você_ lá em casa?

- Você pode aproveitar e apresentar seu namorado a eles!

A lua está me lembrando uma cenoura. Cenouras me lembram lhamas rosadas e gordinhas.

- É mesmo, eles nunca te viram. – Confessei, dando uma risada e olhando para a neve sob minhas pernas. – Está realmente frio esses dias, não acha? Não para mais de nevar...

Certo, certo. NUNCA MAIS DEVO COMETER ESTE ERRO. Comentar com seu _namorado_ sobre o TEMPO? Isso é coisa do tempo em que eu era apaixonada por ele e não tinha confessado! Droga.

Eu quero morar num museu, e dormir ao lado da Monalisa. Assim ela me olha, já que seus olhos vão a todas as direções, e me defende dos bichos papões.

Que medo.

- Mas eu sempre estarei aqui para ser seu cobertor... – James disse, abraçando-me mais forte.

MINHA VIDA É PERFEITA, MEU NAMORADO É PERFEITO, MORRA DE INVEJA, BISCATE!

- Jay, você não sente vergonha de dizer essas coisas? – Perguntei, aconchegando-me mais em seus braços cheirosos (bom, ele TODO é cheiroso, mas relevem). – Quero dizer... – Eu virei para ele, e tenho certeza de que meus olhos brilharam. – Você não sente vergonha de falar essas coisas lindas que diz?

- Seus olhos estão brilhando! – Observou ele, acariciando meus cabelos. – Eu não tenho vergonha simplesmente porque é o que eu sinto, e nenhum sentimento é fútil demais para ficar em silêncio... Lembre-se sempre, pessoinha tímida, que se expressar é nada mais e nada menos que passar a viver.

- Como assim?

Eu preciso aprender a pensar filosoficamente. Droga, James, por que você tem que ser TÃO superior assim a mim?

- Lily. – Ele me virou de frente pra ele, e eu quase caí no lago. Mentira, porque ele estava a um metro de distância. – Há uma grande diferença entre viver e existir. Existir é vagar por aí sem objetivos, sem rumo. Viver é mostrar que você QUER a vida, e não há coisa melhor para isso do que se expressar, entende?

Bom, pausa para processar isso tudo e fazer o resumo automático. Então é assim: para viver e não só existir, temos que fazer nossas vontades de modo que isso já é vontade de viver?

- Então temos que nos expressar e fazer tudo que queremos para sentir que estamos vivos? – Ah, SAQUEI. Sempre que nos expressamos ficamos mais felizes, como se a vida fosse legal! HÁ! VIVA A VIDA!

- Por isso que eu te amo. – Então, ele deu um puxão em mim e me abraçou, caindo para trás!

Ficamos deitados um ao lado do outro, meio abraçados, sobre a neve. Ele riu pra mim! JAMES POTTER RIU PRA MIM!!!!!

Eu não acredito até hoje na sorte que tenho que namorar um cara assim. É, sendo sincera, a perfeição marota. Ui.

- Sabia que uma das coisas que eu mais me arrependo é de não ter notado você antes? – Indaguei, acariciando o rosto de meu James.

Meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu James.

Sacou ou preciso desenhar para você entender? HAHAHA. Minhas tendências sádicas estão à flor da pele, com toda a certeza.

- Não se arrependa... Talvez o amor não fosse tão divertido se fosse tão rápido.

Só porque ele sabe filosofar e eu me sinto mais inferior ainda? Caracas. Eu realmente preciso fazer algo em relação a minha falta de inteligência. E nota mental urgentíssima: APRENDER FILOSOFIA. Aliás, obrigada a quem lembrou o nome do filósofo Todas as mais de 30 pessoas! Aristóteles rulz!.

- É, você tem toda a razão. Como sempre.

Quinze de dezembro, sexta-feira. Exatamente há uma semana atrás você estava bisbilhotando minha conversa filosófica com James, não é? Pois bem, como castigo eu pulei uma semana. AHAHAH. E se me fizerem narrar, eu juro que taco uma bifa na orelha de todos. Uh.

Segundo um de meus livros trouxas mais favoritos ever, O Mundo De Sofia¹, a gente não aprende filosofia, só aprende a _pensar_ filosoficamente. Isso mesmo. PENSAR FILOSOFICAMENTE. Eu mal tenho sono e paciência suficientes para ler essa bíblia, quando menos APRENDER A PENSAR como Anaxágoras ou Demócrito? Tenham paciência.

Os caras morreram a mais de mil anos e querem que eu pense igual a ELES? Tudo bem, estou generalizando, mas eu supero. É só para você ver como minha situação é catastrófica.

Hoje é sexta, uh, uh, uh! Saca como isso é bom? AMANHÃ EU VOU FAZER UMA FESTA. Não sei pra quem, mas vou. A vida é uma festa, meu bem!

CINCO DIAS PARA AS FÉRIAS DE FIM DE ANO. Mau passo esperar.

A lua está brilhando lá fora. Hoje não tem James e nem marotos, já que eles estão OCUPADOS. Eles pensam que não, mas eu sei que estão ajudando Remus, que é um lobisomem, a enfrentar a lua cheia, como animais lindinhos. Bom, James sabe que eu sei que ele é animago. Mas acho que ele acha que eu não sei porquê eles são animagos. Deu pra entender?

Ou ele sabe e eu sou burra demais pra perceber, só isso. Há uma grande probabilidade.

Tipo, uma pessoa que fica dançando "Põe a mãozinha pra frente, põe a mãozinha pro lado, põe a mãozinha pra frente, e balance sem parar! Eu danço pooooop pop, danço pooooop pop, poooop pop, assim é bem melhor!" no meio do salão comunal não é normal.

Pois bem, eu estava lá, de boa, fazendo lição. Então, fiquei em pé e comecei a cantar e dançar essa musiquinha como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Detalhe: eu fiz isso com a mãozinha, o pé, a cabeça, a barriga... Todo mundo riu de mim.

Mas QUEM nunca dançou Eliana?

- _All my girls stand in a circle and then clap your hands, this is for you… Ups and downs, highs and lows, no matter what you see me through…_ - Sim, eu subi na cama novamente. E estou cantando ASHLEE SIMPSON!!! - _My boyfriend, he don't answer on the telephone… I don't even know where the hell he goes… But all my girls, we're in a circle and nobodys gonna break through_…

Eu não consigo mais ver minha constelação. Eu acho que estrelas não mudam de lugar. Mas não vou mais arriscar. Não quero mais olhar pela janela. Eu me NEGO. NEGO, NEGO, NEGO.

- _L-O-L-O-L-O-L-O-V-E-L-O-L-O-L-O, oh did you hear me say? L-O-L-O-L-O-L-O-V-E-L-O-L-O-L-O, oh did you hear me say? L-O-L-O-L-O-L-O-V-E-L-O-L-O-L-O, I'm talkin' about... L-O-L-O-L-O-L-O-V-E-L-O-L-O-L-O, I'm talkin' about LOVE!_ - Bate palma, dá um pulinho, uuuhul!

Cansei dessa música. Vou cantar uma lenta agora, quer ver?

Mentira, eu quero DANÇAR! Afinal, dançar alegra e ajuda a queimar as calorias. HAHAHA.

E ajuda a esquecer que eu estou triste por causa de minhas estrelas.

Mesmo que eu esteja tentando afogar a depressão no mar da ridicularidade. Deu pra sacar?

- _When i come to the club, step aside… Pop the seats, don't be heavy in the line V.i.p., 'cause you know i gotta shine, I'm fergie ferg, and me love you long time!_ - Imitar a Fergie é muito legal. UHUL! - _All my girls get down on the floor, back to back, drop it down real low, I'm such a lady, but i'm dancing like a ho, 'cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go!_

Eu sempre quis ser bonita que nem essas cantoras famosas, sabe? Desde pequena, meu sonho era ser loira de olhos azuis com um corpo escultural de dar inveja a qualquer um... E ainda é.

Mas como eu tenho o namorado mais perfeito de todo esse mundo e ele não me pediu para ser uma Stacy Fergusson (é assim o nome dela?) da vida, eu estou feliz com minha baixa estatura, meus olhos verdinhos e meu cabelo vermelho. É, temos que agradecer a Deus por termos olhos, cabelos e altura.

Eu não queria ser uma anã sem olhos e careca, e você?

Pronto, sacou o que eu quero dizer.

Mas QUE GAROTA nunca sonhou em ser como uma dessas artistas de TV? Quem nunca quis ter olhos de outra cor? Quem nunca sonhou com um cabelo todo maravilhoso? Quem nunca se imaginou no tapete vermelho de Hollywood? É, para você ver COMO a TV é um meio manipulador. Puff.

- _How come everytime you come around, my LONDON, LONDON BRIDGE, WANNA GO DOWN LIKE, London, london, london, wanna go down like, LONDON, LONDON, LONDON, BE GOIN' DOWN LIKE!_ - Porque eu sou bem normal e nem canto gritando, certo? Mas eu tamém cansei dessa música.

Já ouviu "I Killed My Owl"? É uma música muito legal.

- _I used to like writing you letters, it was almost like being together, I let my nature get the best of me, so if you're wondering what you haven't heard from me_… - Go, Lily, go! - _I killed my owl, I killed my owl, I killed my owl, I killed my owl, oh oh, I killed my owl, I killed my owl, I killed my owl, oh… (Muda o disco) It's way too late to think of someone I would call now, the neon signs got tired, red eye flights help the stars out… I'm safe in a corner, just hours before me!_

Whomping Willows e The Cardigans não são a mistura perfeita, com certeza. Mas e daí, quem liga? Você liga? Eu não ligo.

Nem ligo. Só ligo pra lhamas briguentas.

Beijosmeliga. HAHAHA.

Você já percebeu que eu falo besteira só pra não começar a chorar por causa das estrelas, não é? Pois bem.

Não funciona. Na hora tudo bem, porque pular na cama e emendar músicas é super legal... Mas depois? Depois de cantar por um bom tempo eu me joguei na cama, e aqui estou, agora, com vontade de voltar a chorar.

Quero dizer, naquele dia eu NÃO VI minhas estrelas! Tinham umas nuvens no céu, e tudo mais... Mas não é possível. Simplesmente não é. Se eu sou tapada a ponto de "perder" as estrelas porque não olho direito, eu vou brigar com James no mês de Janeiro².

Além do mais, por que eu sempre me sinto mal quando penso nisso? Eu não posso ter uma doença psicológica. Tem muita magia no meio, eu sinto.

Alguém me dá chocolate? Acho que estou em depressão.

Cinco dias para as férias. Como se eu ligasse.

_**As estrelas que mais estão me fazendo falta:** Hallie e Hophe! Definitivamente eu não tenho sorte, e meu poder está mais distante de mim que Urano. CONSTELAÇÃO, VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVA???_.

¹ Realmente, essas informações são verdadeiras XD Eu ameei esse livro, apesar de ser de filosofia! Muito bom.  
² Seria uma pista para a continuação de OS? Huuum...

**N/A:** Fic em sua reta final... Pos é ú.u eu já comecei a escrever o capítulo 14, que mostra Lily e sua turma indo em direção as férias de inverno, e os caps 15-16-17 vão mostrar o que eles aprontaram mais. Depois? EPÍLOGO! Portanto, sim, só teremos mais quatro capítulos e um segundo bônus, ou epílogo :D  
Mal posso esperar para a continuação dessa fic, que será uma verdadeira tristeza. Drama, raiva e muito, muito sofrimento. Depois, um final feliz.

GENTEE, A FIC JÁ TEM SEIS MESES! PARABÉNS PRA OH STAR:DDDD Agora, respostas para as reviews lindas.

_**Mel Black Potter**, essa Lily realmente comandaa HAHuahHUAHUh sim, deu pra ver que ela ficou realmente mal com o sumiço de suas estrelas, uhm? u.u **Srta Nunuh**, tem sim! HUAUHuhauhH não, tipo, elas tão iguais, só que lá tem um tipo de bônus XD e eu não postei aqui ii' que bom:D **Linah Black**, eh, infelizmente sim AUHhahhuUHAHU ah, não vai ser UM capítulo para cada estrela que faz falta, mas enfim... Como eu disse, a fic está acabando XD **Lulu Star**, finalmente, realmente HUAUuhauhUHA e ela ainda canta pra disfarçar ii' o próximo capítulo é pior que esse... Mas enfim, coitada XD É, acho que exagerei nas músicas... Mas anyway... **Tahh Black**, que bom que você gostou, Flor :D É Aristóteles SIM uhauhUHAUHh \o **Gigi Oliveira**, que bom! Eu tbm amo a Lily louca, a Hayley e o Paramore... - Primeira? Jura? Que tudo :D Que bem que vc gosta, fofa! _

Ah, só pra avisar, acho que talvez tenha que atualizar Oh Star SÓ em janeiro ii' porque eu vou viajar por 24 dias... E acho que vou ficar sem pc... Mas enfim, vou tentar ao máximo postar, ok? Continuem opinando :D


	13. I See Dead People

_**I See Dead People**  
Já pensou como seria ver espíritos?_

Sabe que dia é hoje? DIA DEZESSETE DE DEZEMBRO, DOMINGO. E faltam apenas três longos e chatíssimos dias para as férias de inverno, que são mais que desejadas. Não só por mim. Antes que você pense que eu sou uma vagal bem preguiçosa, saiba que TODO o sétimo ano está implorando por férias, porque é muita, MUITA pressão sobre nossas cabeças com apenas dezessete anos.

EU SINTO A PRESSÃO, E VOCÊ? HAHAHA. Gente, não liguem, eu sempre fico eufórica quando as férias estão chegando. Afinal, quem não fica? ALÔ, FÉRIAS!

Mas eu ainda queria saber onde estão minhas estrelas. O que eu mais quero de natal é isso.

- Quero ir a Hogsmeade! – Exclamei, ainda sentada na cama de James.

Sim, eu estou no dormitório dos marotos. Vim acordar meus queridos amigos. Acho que eles não gostaram da HORA da visita...

Se os marotos me odiarem, eu me mudo para Lhamolândia. O país feliz das lhamas. Isso mesmo.

- Isso é hora? – Sirius reclamou, sentando em sua cama, com a maior cara de sono.

Hum, eu sei que tenho namorado, mas... Bom, eu posso ver os marotos com pouca roupa. Isso não é demais?

Apesar de NENHUM superar James. E eu nem sou possessiva.

- Por favor! É uma necessidade CRÔNICA, meu bem! – Pedi, com a maior cara de pidona que eu podia fazer.

Então, de repente o colchão "desafunda" e James sai andando em direção ao banheiro. Sem me dar oi, sem ao menos dizer um "Bom dia, flor". Pois é. Isso mesmo.

Será que as passagens para Lhamolândia são caras? Porque eu acabo de ser ignorada pelo meu próprio namorado. Agora imaginem só se fosse meu inimigo... Meu Deus. O que eu faço, de verdade, pra ser uma coitada tão rejeitada por toda a população?

Talvez até as lhamas felizes de Lhamolândia me rejeitem. Não sei, do jeito que todos me _amam_...

- E o que você quer fazer em Hogsmeade? – Remus perguntou, sentando-se também.

Tudo o que eu posso falar é: uau. SE eu não tivesse namorado... Ai ai ai...

Não pensem que eu sou tão tarada assim! Eu NÃO faço jus ao apelido de tarada da machadinha. Nem um pouco.

- Passear! Por favoor! – Pedi mais ainda, fazendo biquinho.

- Ah, Lily... – Sirius bocejou, e levantou. – Tem que ser _agora_?

Eles devem me achar meio astrofóbica (Vide capítulo 9) e tudo o mais, mas quem liga?

Ok, eu ligo.

Mas isso mostra que eu tenho coração. Quero dizer, a loucura de uma pessoa realmente importa? Claro que eu não! Que eu saiba, você gosta de uma pessoa pelas atitudes dela, e não pelas coisas que ela pensa. Mesmo que sejam devaneios malucos que envolvem uma estranha paixão por lhamas.

Sabe, eu estava pensando... (Nossa! LILY, PENSANDO? (Haha, é pra rir?)) Eu acho que realmente não devia ser tão maluca assim. Tem gente que não gosta de loucura. Talvez eu devesse me controlar, mas aí... Eu estaria sendo outra pessoa, que não é a Lily!

Ou seja, eu não seria Lily Evans, que é o que eu sou. Então, ficamos na mesma e dois (nem tão) valiosos parágrafos foram desperdiçados. Nhack.

- Se vocês não vão, eu vou sozinha! – Ameacei, ficando mais séria e olhando com um certo "ódio" pra cada um.

Meus superpoderes me assustam. Mesmo quando eu nem sei se são poderes. Quero dizer, qualquer pessoa consegue ameaçar alguém com uma cara de ódio.

A não ser que seja a Dorothy, do mágico de Oz. Ela não ameaçaria ninguém.

Mas eu sim. O que me torna diferente dela. Sacaram?

Hum... Eu também não.

- Ah, qual é, Lils, qual é a graça de ir a Hogsmeade num domingo de manhã quando há neve lá fora? – Peter indagou, esmurrando a porta do banheiro.

Ele não daria um bom Robbin Wood? Mas ele seria meu ídolo!

Pra você ver, isso foi uma coisa que tem sentido. Faz sentido ter Robbin Wood como ídolo. Ele roubava dos ricos e dava pros pobres! É legal ter uma pessoa assim pra admirar. E ele é MEU³ herói, ok? Meu ídolo, meu tudo. Não adianta nenhuma das possíveis Lilys clones tentarem roubar, considerando-se a hipótese de que clones sejam possíveis. MEEEEU.

Possessiva? Não, nem um pouquinho.

- Toda! POR FAVOR, vocês vão ou não? – Praticamente berrei, quando a porta se abriu.

- Por que você está gritando? – James perguntou, calmamente, como se não soubesse o que eu quero.

É a tensão pré-férias. TPF! Há há há.

- Vamos a Hogsmeade? – Perguntei lentamente, levantando e beijando seu pescoço (o de James, quero dizer). – Por por por por por favor!

É, a anta aqui repete uma palavra em vez de repetir tudo. Já disse, é TPF!

- Tudo bem. Só nós dois? – James é PERFEITO. Diga aí, amoure!

- Já que a tropa não quer ir...

hr 

Ok, não fomos a Hogsmeade naquele dia (Os marotos lembraram que tinham treino de Quadribol). Eu fiquei fula da vida, porque o jogo mais recente foi em outubro e só tem mais jogos em fevereiro e março. Só que James disse que faz quase um mês que eles não treinam e tal, então eu perdoei, porque meu amor é o capitão. Só que aquele dia dezessete está no passado. Porque I See Dead People.

Sentiu, né? Mas enfim. Na verdade, é simplesmente... PORQUE HOJE É DIA VINTE, QUARTA-FEIRA!

Por isso eu estou arrumando o malão, sozinha, já que as meninas vão passar as férias aqui no castelo (jura? Pensei que fosse no iglu ao lado da cabana de Hagrid!). Um bando de lunáticas, diga-se de passagem.

- It's a damn cold night... Trying to figure out this life… - Você não ama essa música? Eu AMO! I'm With You é a música que eu ouço quando estou meio deprê, saca? – Lala, lalalalala lala somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I... I'm with you... Oh, I'm with you...

Mas agora eu estou com vontade de ficar em silêncio e arrumar umjeito de fechar o malão, que ficou mais cheio que shopping center aos sábados.

Não foi uma boa comparação? Diga lá.

- I See Dead People. – Murmurei, sentando no malão.

Eu não sei porquê vivo sentindo isos, mas sempre sinto que uma frase ou música vai ficar grudada em minha (pequena) cabeça. Que nem aquelas músicas de modinha. A música pode ser a maior merda, com a pior voz do mundo, mas toca direto e você é obrigado a ouvir (a não ser que você seja surdo ou tenha um tampão de ouvido).

O que me lembra que eu nunca tenho TPM, sabe-se lá porquê (Porquê eu não tenho TPM, quero dizer). E acho que estava tão ocupada com outras coisas (começa com es e termina com trelas!) que nem falei sobre minhas intimidades. Não que eu precise falar, claro. E vocês nunca vão saber quando é a época X da tia Lils. Porque eu sou má e tímida.

Tímida? Claro, e I See Dead People em Lhamolândia.

- FECHE! – Gritei, já fula da vida com a mala, apontando a varinha para ela.

E ela se fechou! De um jeito horrível, mas fechou. Há há. I've got the power! And I See Dead People.

Ai si déd pipou. Sacou? Ou, se você for burro, í seê deadi peóple.

- Locomotor Malão! – Murmurei, colando um cartão de despedida na porta e indo até o querido salão comunal.

Desci e coloquei o malão junto as outras malas, do pessoal que vai embora. Não é chique? Os elfos as carregam para nós!

- Amor! – James exclamou, perto de meu ouvido, abraçando-me por trás.

- Bom dia! – Respondi, virando e dando um selinho nele. – Dormiu bem?

- Normal, e você? – Sabia que eu tenho o namorado mais fofo de toda essa dimensão? Porque I See Dead People e você não. Ya há há.

- Idem. Preparado para conhecer os Evans? – Perguntei, mordendo seu braço.

- Até ansioso. Será que eles vão gostar de mim?

- Diga uma pessoa que não gosta de você, James! – Você já mordeu alguém? É tão legal! – Você é _comestível_...

- Môr, não morde... – Ele é tão fofo irritadinho! – Pare!

- Não... Nhack! – Continuei mordendo seu braço, parecendo uma canibal no meio do salão comunal.

Uauch! A nova expressão feliz da Lily! Uau + auch uauch Até rimou.

- Môôôr... – James tentou fugir, mas o sorriso dele denunciou que ele estava gostando. – Isso faz cócegas, sua canibal... – E se eu morder mais forte? – AI!

Só que Jay ser esperto, e Jay revidar. E quem olha assim pensa que eu sou burra e que a autora é analfabeta.

(I See Dead) People, Luh não ser analfanabética! Uauch.

- UAUCH! – Berrei, quando ele se abaixou e mordeu minha barriga, acordando todos que não estavam acordados até então. – Môr!

Isso mesmo; há dois dias nós pegamos a mania de falar "Môr". É môr pra lá, môr pra cá... Eu prefiro "amor", mas é uma coisa muito grande para se falar toda hora e "môr" é completamente mais carinhoso.

Você vai me entender quando tiver um namorado, pode escrever.

- Viu como é bom? – Ele me abraçou, como sempre. – Lily, eu estava pensando... Você também tem que conhecer meus pais.

- Eu tenho vergonha de gente nova, James! – Respondi, apertando mais o abraço. – Sei que eu sou uma louca aqui, mas seria totalmente diferente...

- Eles têm que conhecer a mulher de minha vida! – James insistiu, dando um beijo fofo em minha testa.

- Mulher de sua vida?

Quem não fica pasma com um fofo desses? Sabe, eu odeio ficar abobalhada. Uma pessoa que see dead people em Lhamolândia não pode simplesmente ficar abobalhada quando o namorado fala alguma coisa romântica. É como se eu fosse uma garota normal, que se acha só porque tem como namorado um dos rapazes mais desejados de Hogwarts.

- Se você quiser, de minha morte também.

- Uauch! – Separei-me dele. – Môr, vamos tomar café? Temos que embarcar daqui a mais ou menos uma hora...

- Vamos. – Entrelaçamos as mãos e fomos até o salão principal, que estava com pouca gente.

Entramos, escolhemos lugares no centro da mesa e lanchamos, comendo tudo que vinha pela frente. Afinal, é como dizem: tome café da manhã como um rei Peter, almoce como um rico Lily, tome café da tarde como uma pessoa normal Sirius e jante como um pobre James.

Alguém já parou para pensar que eu como mais que dois MENINOS? Não é de se admirar que minhas roupas não fiquem tão largas assim.

hr 

Estamos no trem! Uauch. Isso é quase tão legal quanto ganhar presentes de Natal. E isso é muito, muito legal.

- Hoje completamos dezoito dias de namoro! – Exclamei, fechando a porta da cabine e sentando num lugar entre James e Sirius.

- Parece que já faz um ano, não parece? – James respondeu, abraçando-me pelos ombros. – Somos tão perfeitos um para o outro que parece ser eterno. – Os marotos fizeram um coro muito fofo de "ooh".

- Mas é eterno, môr! – Acariciei seu queixo, sorrindo.

- A Di poderia vir conosco, não acham? – Sirius questionou, emburrado. – Grande namorada que eu tenho...

Não é fofo ver um maroto com ciúmes? É simplesmente uma das coisas mais perfeitas de todo o mundo. E não estou falando de ganhar presentes caros e fofos (mesmo que isso seja super legal) e nem de exibir para todos que você tem alguém... Estou falando de se sentir completa, como se tudo necessário em sua vida estivesse naquela pessoa; estou falando de sentir espasmos em seu corpo toda vez que você toca os lábios dele, de sentir borboletas, DIGO, flores (saca que eu tenho medo de borboleta, né?) andando (quem garante que as flores não andam... Em marte? Ainda não garantiram que não há água lá...) em seu estômago com um simples olhar...

Isso, Ambrósia, é AMOR. E eu acho que o amor está me deixando completamente melosa. Yuc.

- Você vai sobreviver... – Remus respondeu, começando a ler uma revista.

- Gordo! – Sirius retrucou, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- E você e a Katheryn, Remus? Saíram do vai-não-vai? – Uauch. Minhas expressões são felinas.

Silêncio mortal na cabine após a fala da felina. Exceto pelo ronco de Peter, que já dormia mais profundamente do que eu durmo em cinco noites (ou dias, se contarmos com as aulas de história da magia).

- Eu e a Kath? – Remus repetiu, depois de eras, quando o trem começou a andar.

- Não, você e a mula-sem-cabeça! – Ironizei, bocejando logo depois.

Sabe, ser estúpido é feio, mas é TÃO legal! Uma vez eu falei pra uma amiga que ia escrever uma história sobre A Bela e a Fera, e ela falou assim: "A BELA E A FERA?". Bom, como eu sou uma pessoa bem calminha e carinhosa, respondi "não, a ervilha e o candelabro!".

Sentiu, né? Eu sou _felina_. Miaaau.

- Não sei do que você está falando, srta. Potter.

ELE ME CHAMOU DE SRTA. POTTER! Não é fofo? Pena que ele está só tentando me fazer desistir desse papo. Só que quanto mais ele desvia, mais eu lembro, porque Srta. Potter me lembra o dia em que Dumbledore falou isso, e Dumbledore me lembra a fênix, e a fênix me lembra a Katheryn porque ela tem paixão por Fawkes.

- Sim, você sabe, e melhor do que qualquer um aqui. Se fingir de bobo não vai ajudar. – Lily 1 x 0 Remus.

- De qualquer forma, por que você precisa saber? Acho que não tem nada a ver contigo... – 1 x 1.

- Porque Kath é minha amiga e eu me importo com ela, ao contrário de você! – 2 x 1.

- Você não sabe se eu me importo ou não. – 2 x 2.

- Mas eu me importo, e dane-se se você se importa ou não! – 2 x 2 (não foi uma resposta boa).

- Hã? – 2 x 2, ameba.

- Remus, não me enrole! – 3 x 2, e PIII, fim de jogo!

Eu ganhei. UAUCH, baby.

- Eu vou conversar com ela e resolver tudo de uma vez, ok? – Pensei que você nunca ia agir, cara, porque a Katheryn gosta de você há eras.

Remie corou.

COROU! A palavra mais corada do mundo, lembra?

Lily Evans' Imagination Corporation Forever. Uauch; I See Dead People!

- Mas não sou a pessoa certa pra ela, Lily… Não, espere, agora VOCÊ vai ouvir! – Senti como se estivesse levando uma bronca de meu pai. Porque Remus sabe dar medo quando ele quer. – Lily, eu não garanto nada. Eu vou conversar com Katheryn e vamos esclarecer tudo, ok? E coloque em sua cabeça oca que isso NÃO significa que vamos sair dessa conversa aos agarrões.

Depois dessa, eu estou me sentindo a mula mais mula de todo este mundo.

Já fazem mais de três horas que estamos dentro do trem e eu não fiz absolutamente NADA além de namorar, conversar com os meninos, comer que nem uma condenada e bordar. Porque, sim, eu sei bordar. Mas quem consegue bordar com a cabeça do namorado sobre seu ombro?

Bela hora que você escolheu para dormir, James.

- James, levante... – Murmurei, tentando acordá-lo sem acordar os outros. – James, deite pro outro lado!

Ele resmungou algumas coisas e sentou-se novamente, empurrando Sirius pro chão (Coitado! Mas pelo menos o chão é fofo e mais espaçoso) e bocejando. Olhei para ele; HAHAHAHAHHAHA. Eu simplesmente a-m-o ver o James acordando. Sabe por quê? Porque o cabelo dele, como é fino e muito liso, acaba pegando a forma de onde ele estava deitado e ficando MUITO engraçado.

Agora ele está com um topete parecido com o do Elvis Presley, só que James é BEM³ mais gato que o Elvis. Apesar de Elvis ser o astro do rock. Mas enfim, ele está com um topete super engraçado e, como a luz está muito fraca (escureceu de repente), seus olhos estão totalmente castanhos. E o castanho do olho dele é cor de chocolate. MUITO LINDO! Mas enfim, ele está dando vontade de rir.

- Qual é a graça? – Questionou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

- Você está com um topete, James, e seus olhos parecem de japonês. – Ele não parece um anime? – VOCÊ É UM ANIMÊ!

- Sou um o quê? – Um personagem de desenho japonês, sua antinha. – O que vem a ser anime?

- É um tipo de desenho animado japonês. – Respondi, alegre. – Môr, vamos cantar? Já ouviu The Reason, só que em espanhol?

James negou. YEAH! Finalmente eu vou poder mostrar meus dotes hispânicos.

- Então, é assim... _No soy una persona perfecta... Hay demasiadas cosas que desearía no haber hecho... Pero sigo aprendiendo! Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas y hay algo que tengo que decir antes de que me vaya... Solo quería hacerte saber…_ - Peter acordou e está me olhando como se eu fosse um tipo de aberração.

E você aí? Está me extrañando? Es un depravado! No sabes hablar español? Muera de dor en el cotobelo! Além do mais… Vem cá, TE CONHEÇO?

- _Que encontré una razón para mi para cambiar quien solía ser… Una razón para empezar de nuevo... Y esa razón eres tu!_ - MORRA de inveja do meu espanhol avantajado, ok? - _Estoy arrepentido de haberte herido… Es algo con lo que debo vivir cada día… Y en todo el dolor que puse en ti, desearía poder lanzarlo lejos, y ser el único que capture todas tus lagrimas… Es por lo que quiero ESCUCHEEES…!_

- CHEGA, Lily! – Reclamou Peter, tampando os ouvidos.

- Por quê? Só porque meu espanhol é melhor que o seu… Que, aliás, nem deve falar espanhol. – Respondi, mostrando a língua. – Mas, de qualquer forma, que horas são?

- Seis e meia. – Peter disse, olhando o relógio. – Seis e trinta e um, agora.

- CARACAS! – Gritei, fazendo Sirius acordar e levantar rapidinho. – Sirius! Acordei você?

Ele olhou para mim com uma cara "não, eu ainda estou dormindo, não viu?". O que é típico de pessoas estúpidas. Mas, se você quer saber, eu fiz uma pergunta estúpida, e perguntas estúpidas merecem respostas estúpidas.

- Sim, Lily. – Ele respondeu, mal-humorado. – Vou dar uma volta... Vejo vocês depois...

E simplesmente saiu da cabine, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! Ainda fez Peter rir de mim, aquele cachorro filho de uma... Lhama.

JÁ PENSOU COMO SERIA SER FILHO DE UMA LHAMA? Uau!

Além do mais, é uma expressão bem melhor que "Filho de Eva", como a Lúcia¹ é chamada ao entrar em Nárnia¹, e "Filho de Adão", como Edmundo¹, Eustáquio¹ e os outros são chamados. Tudo bem que eles são super sortudos de terem conhecido o Sr. Tumnus¹, mas "Filho de Eva" não é uma coisa muito legal.

Imagine só: "Filho de Lhama". MEU MERLIN! Nem comparação. É totalmente mais melhor de bom. (Lembrar de parar com expressões de analfabetos).

Quem quer ser filho de Adão e Eva quando se pode ser filho de uma Lhama? Eu que não. Mas, de qualquer forma...

- Eu sou tão ruim assim? – Indaguei, quando Peter finalmente parou de rir e James levantou.

- É que, digamos assim, você é meio inconveniente demais às vezes. – Paaara tudo.

Para tudo para tudo, para tudo para tudo, para tudo para tudo!

Ok, deixem o funk para outra hora. Enfim, está tudo parado, certo? Hum... COMO ASSIM, EU SOU INCONVENIENTE?!????????

Mas eu sou a conveniência em pessoa! Bom, talvez essa pessoa seja mutilada, mas ABAIXO O PRECONCEITO CONTRA ALEIJADOS!

- Eu não sou inconveniente! – Reclamei, cruzando os braços. – James, aonde você vai?

- Chegamos em Londres... – Ele sorriu e deu uma piscadela, antes de sair da cabine.

- ESTAMOS EM LONDRES? – Gritei, fazendo Remus cair no chão de tanto susto.

Eu não sou tão má assim a ponto de acordar gente inocente. Ou sou?

Acho que é porque eu realizei a receita do mal. Quer saber como ela é? Então, está no lugar certo!

**_RECEITA DA MALDADE_**__

_Ingredientes: uma pitada de ódio, uma pitada de pimenta malagueta, uma borboleta morta, um bom motivo para a raiva, um pote de raiva, genialidade em pó, criatividade em pó, dois litros de vinho, uma azeitona, colher com colante das lhamas camaradas, caldeirão.___

_1 Misture o ódio, a pimenta, a borboleta, o motivo, a raiva e a genialidade num caldeirão, mexendo com a colher cor-de-rosa com o colante das lhamas camaradas.___

_2 Depois de dez minutos, a fogo alto, adicione a criatividade.___

_3 Deixe em banho Maria.___

_Vai virar um caldo roxo com bolinhas amarelas___

_4 Jogue o vinho, misture e espere até o dia seguinte.___

_5 Á meia noite, coma a azeitona e grite em voz alta: "PELAS LHAMAS CAMARADAS, POR VOLDEMORT, HITLER E O DUENDE INIMIGO DO HOMEM-ARANHA, QUE O MAL CAIA SOBRE A CABEÇA DO CONDENADO!"___

_6 Gire o caldeirão, sussurrando o nome da pessoa, e bebe todo o conteúdo.___

_Pronto, o mal está em você!_

Maquiavélico, uhm?

hr 

Mal posso acreditar. Eu realmente não posso acreditar. Sabe onde estamos agora, eu e os marotos? No carro dos meus pais, esmagados, em direção a minha humilde e querida casa (que seria melhor se fosse na Quinta Avenida²) que está parecendo uma loja de enfeites, porque minha mãe é MUITO exagerada e decora a casa pro natal como se fosse um tipo de Carnaval.

Mas estamos em uma das melhores cidades do mundo...

LONDON, HERE WE GOOOOOO!

¹ Lúcia, Edmundo, Eustáquio, Sr. Tumnus, a expressão Filho De Eva e Nárnia, infelizmente, não são meus, e sim do tio Lewis. E pertencem as crônicas de Nárnia, pro caso de haver algum desatualizado XD Ah, sim, eu tenho o livro com as sete crônicas -  
² Pra quem não sabe, a Quinta Avenida é uma das, ou a, principais avenidas de New York, onde fica o paraíso de todos que amam música: a VIRGIN! Com seus três andares de CD's... - Ah, além do mais, meu CD do Paramore foi comprado lá, e veio até com o colante deles :D Babem, babem... EU TENHO O CD E VOCÊS NÃO! MUAHAHHAHAHHAHA /trovão/

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, de verdade e muito obrigada pelas reviews fofonas! Respondo depois por reply, ok? É que eu nem deveria estar aqui :

AMO vocês, e prometo que não demoro mais! ;


	14. Lily With Lasers

**N/A: **notinha maaais que apressada, porque daqui a pouco eu fico de castigo U.U obrigada a todas as reviews, prometo que respondo tudo no próximo capítulo! Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, ok?

Desculpem a pressa!

Byeee o/

* * *

_**Lily With Lasers**  
GO GO GO!_

Muitas pessoas ficam felizes quando seus times ganham. Muitas pessoas ficam felizes quando ganham presentes. Muitas, muitas pessoas ficam felizes com a paz mundial. Mas apenas EU fico SUPER MEGA HIPER ULTRA BLASTER PLASTER PLUS ADVANCED feliz quando ESTOU NO CARRO com meu NAMORADO e meus MELHORES AMIGOS em direção as melhores férias de minha VIDA!

_LONDON, HERE WE GO!_

Isso quer dizer SEM AULAS por quase quinze dias.

_LONDON, HERE WE GO!_

Isso também quer dizer SEM LIÇÃO por quase quinze dias.

_LONDON, HERE WE GO!_

ISSO QUER DIZER DIVERSÃO COMPLETA POR QUASE QUINZE DIAS! Não, não estou brincando, graças a Merlin. Não poderia falar mais sério que isso. Porque eu vou passar exatas ALGUMAS HORAS NO PARAÍSO!!!!!!!!

Ufa, gritar cansa até mesmo em pensamentos. Mas enfim.

_LONDON, HERE WE GO!_

- Mããe, liga o som? – Pedi, fazendo carinha de cachorro (Sirius) abandonado.

Mamãe não respondeu, mas ligou o som. E numa rádio daquelas que só tocam músicas de dor de cotovelo ou de cornos.

Já reparou como essas músicas só falam "eu te amo" ou "você me deixou"? E é por isso que eu vou colocar...

...THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS!

_Don't solve the problem, when danger is better. Far away where you stock them, in cages that tether. And all the bridges you've burned, leave you trapped off at all sides. And now the tables do turn, and it's all gone, what's left for you_…

Go Lily (COM A VOZ AFINADA!) e go marotos!

- _And when the sky is falling, don't look outside the window. Step back and hear i'm calling. Give up, don't take the fast road. It's just your doubt that binds you, just drop those thoughts behind you now… Change your mind, and let go too soon._ - Cantamos juntos, cada um mais viciado em TAAR do que o outro. - _Sit down, you're sinking, there's no one to watch you. Skip town, you're thinking, there's no one to stop you._

Nós não somos a turma perfeita? Somos sim, pode confessar, mero mortal.

- _And all the bridges you've burned, leave you trapped off at all sides. And now the tables do turn, and it's all gone, what's left for you…_ - Cantaram os marotos, numa harmonia perfeita.

Agora dá licença?

- _AND WHEN THE SKY IS FALLING, DON'T LOOK OUTSIDE THE WINDOW. STEP BACK AND HEAR I'M CALLING. GIVE UP, DON'T TAKE THE FAST ROAD. IT'S JUST YOUR DOUBT THAT BINDS YOU, JST DROP THOSE THOUGHTS BEHIND YOU NOW… __CHANGE YOUR MIND, AND LET GO TOO SOON!_ - Berrei, empolgada, calando a boca de todo mundo.

Que foi? Estão achando que eu sou anormal?

* * *

Aí, ok. Beleza. Positivo. Sim. Enfim. No dia 21 de dezembro, uma bela quinta-feira de neve e temperatura negativa, nós acordamos muito, muito tarde. Tipo, eram duas horas. E o pior de tudo foi que dormimos na SALA.

Pra você ver como NEM somos sedentários.

- Boa tarde! – Berrei, alegre, levantando do chão.

Eu dormi no chão. No CHÃO.

(Agora sei porque a Laura me chamava de tapete. HÁ. Ou era topete?).

Putz, eu tive uma idéia MAGNÍFICA agora. O FUNK DO CHÃO! Saca só, mermão:

_I slept on the floor. I slept on the floor. I slept on the flor._

- Boa tarde! – Responderam os garotos, levantando.

HANDS TO THE SKY!

- _I slept on the floor. I slept on the floor. __I slept on the flor. Now you, guys!_ - Cantei, batendo palmas e ficando em pé no sofá.

Eu e os marotos vamos formar uma banda. Tipo a pseudo-futura-banda que eu tinha com a Raíza, a Achamar.

- _Why did you sleep on the floor? Sleep on the floor? Sleep on the floor? Now you, lady!_ - Jay cantou, para me dar apoio moral.

E subiu no sofá, ao meu lado. E requebramos até o chão.

Os três outros marotos foram nossa platéia. MORRA DE INVEJA, BISCATE!

- _Because I was so tired, one more step and I died! And now you sing to me: where did you sleep?_

VIVA AO BONDE DO CERVÃO E DA RUIVINHA! MUAWHAUHWUHAUHWUAH.

Digo, Big Prongs And His Little Girl. Mas quer saber? Em português é bem mais legal. O cervão e a ruivinha!

- _I slept on the floor! I slept on the floor! I slept on the floor! But now, gimme more… I slept on the floor!_

_- HEY!_ – Cantaram os três marotos, entrando no bonde.

Literalmente. HAHAHA.

- _I slept on the floor! (Hey!) I slept on the floor! __(HEY) Check it out!_

E as quarto lhamas se jogam no sofá e começam a rir. Oh yeah.

Então. Agora eu mando a real sobre o negócio das lhamas, mermão.

EU iniciei a moda no primeiro ano. Como? Quando eu era uma criança pura e inocente, amava ver TV. Eu sempre via Jimmy Nêutron, onde tinha um menino chamado Caio, que era apaixonado por lhamas. Aí, eu pesquisei sobre lhamas e AMEI, justamente quando entrei em Hogwarts.

Agora TODAS querem roubar as minhas lhamas. Mas elas vão ver. EU sou a rainha das lhamas, de Lhamolândia!

E meu nome lhamotício (lhamoso + fictício) é Luana Pego. Porque é um nome horrível, mas tudo bem.

Quer saber mais? Eu vou fundar um exército de lhamas mutantes. LHAMAS WITH LASERS, GO GO GO!

Lily with lasers idem. E Luana with lasers. E o mundo todo with lasers!

Já pensou se a Terra tivesse lasers? Auf win lalala (esqueci o resto), Plutão. MUAWHAUWH.

Enfim. Onde eu estava? Ah, sim, no meu exército de lhamas with lasers. Nós vamos arrasar com o exército de pufosos de Voldemort. Por que NÓS have lasers e eles don't!

E o money que é good nós num have, maluco. HAHAHA. Ai, preciso parar de matar minha língua.

Além do mais, estou lendo muito em português. Socorro.

- Gente, 'bora comer? – Sirius indagou, com a mão na barriga. – Meu estômago está tendo filhos.

Filhos with lasers, YEAH! Quero dizer, não os MEUS filhos. Se não eles iam me fritar e dar de comer pro Basilisco. BEWARE! With lasers, claro.

- Vamos, Six... Mas antes vamos nos limpar devidamente.

Higiene rulz, yeah.

Yeah with LASERS, bicho!

* * *

Mais de uma hora depois, estávamos todos banhados, limpos e cheirosos. Só que já eram três horas da tarde, e nossos estômagos URRAVAM.

- Môr, vamos almoçar aqui? – Perguntou James, quando terminamos a primeira sessão amasso do dia, no sofá.

Six, Pete e Remie ficam TÃO lindos como candelabros!

E eles podem ser o 'clube do candelabro'! WITH LASERS, ahá!

Dá dá dá... Dá dá dá... Aha aha aha.

- Bom, se você tiver uma sugestão... – Respondi, coçando a ponta do nariz.

- Nah, prefiro aqui... E acho que a sogrinha deixou comida pronta ali na mesa da sala de jantar.

Sirius abafou uma risada.

- Sogrinha? – Zombou, maroto. – Lily, cuidado. Ele é tarado por sogras.

Olhei feio para James.

- Cuidado, Prongs! Se eu souber que você OLHOU pra uma mulher que não eu...

De qualquer forma, acabamos almoçando um prato BRASILEIRO! Strogonoff (acho que se escreve assim) de frango com arroz. E uma saladinha. Muuito bom, mesmo. Minha mãe tem a mão CHEIA.

Mas agora eu estou no jardim, enquanto todo mundo está dormindo. Cansei de só palhaçadas, sei lá... Eu SEI que tenho que me divertir ao máximo nesses tempos (acho que vocês não leram isso, mas hoje a tarde Remus leu o profeta diário e descobrimos que mais de DEZ pessoas bruxas morreram ONTEM!) em que Voldemort está a solta, mas... EU QUERO MINHAS ESTRELAS!

E essa noite cheia de nuvens não ajuda em nada. Droga.

- O que você está fazendo aí, amor? – James perguntou, fazendo-me virar para trás e levar O susto.

- Só olhando o céu. – Respondi, simples, tornando a virar para frente.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Procurando suas estrelas? – COMO ASSIM?

- Você sabe delas? – Indaguei, rápida, arregalando os olhos.

- Eu sempre te observei no parapeito da janela. – Revelou ele, abraçando-me pelos ombros. – Eu era, e sou, completamente apaixonado por você, Lily. Consegue entender isso?

Ah, eu tive que sorrir. Impossível não sorrir com alguém assim ao meu lado.

- Só entendo quando você faz assim. – Respondi, saindo do abraço e deitando no chão, com a cabeça na perna dele. – Mas, James... Elas sumiram... E eu não tenho idéia do que aconteceu...

- Fazemos assim então: depois de amanhã vamos ao beco diagonal procurar um livro sobre estrelas, certo? E então nós resolvemos o mistério da constelação "Hope". – Fala sério, ele não é o melhor do MUNDO? – Mas agora eu não quero ver você triste. Você sempre fica assim quando falamos de Voldemort ou de estrelas... Então, promete pra mim que eu nunca vou te ver chorar por esses motivos?

Olhei para ele, lentamente. Ele ficava completamente lindo sob a luz do luar. Como se seus olhos fossem estrelas, que têm brilho próprio, mas seu corpo fosse como a Terra, que depende do sol. Não posso explicar o brilho que saía dos olhos dele. E acho que eu nunca, nunca me sentiria perdida com ele ao meu lado...

- Eu não prometo isso, James, porque eu sou uma manteiga derretida. – Brinquei, segurando sua mão. – Mas se serve de consolo, eu nunca vou chorar perto de você. Não de medo. Porque mesmo no escuro, desde que segurando sua mão... Eu não temo nada.

Quer saber? Minha vida é PERFEITA.

E ele é o amor perfeito dessa minha vida perfeita. With lasers, claro.

Lasers do amor. Não pensou que eu ia acabar com essa cena romântica, né?

* * *

Oba, vinte e três de Dezembro! Amanhã tem ceia... OU SEJA, EU FAÇO O PERU!

Porque você não conhece meus dotes culinários. Mas enfim. Os marotos vão ajudar!

Quero dizer, o ar corre o risco de ficar com ego inflado, mas tudo bem.

Hoje é sexta! YEAH!

- Ei, acordem! – Gritei, quando entrei no quarto em que eles dormiam e abri a janela, com um sorriso maldoso. – A Tia Lily quer que vocês a acompanhem ao Beco Diagonal! Vamos, meus siris de praia...

- Ah, Lily, queremos dormir... – Sirius resmungou, com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

Quando a Lily quer, ela consegue. Há há. _I've got the power, HEY!_

Ah, o que tem de ruim nesse passeio? Vamos passar pela ladeira, que é muito legal quando está cheia de gelo por cima e com neve nas calçadas... Eu AMO frio! Pena que meu cabelo resolve ficar elétrico e parecer possuído por Aliens-Cabelais de Urano... Ou simplesmente parecer o do James com uma boa tinta vermelha.

HAHAHAHA. Aliens-Cabelais! HAHAHAHAHAH.

Isso é tão engraçado, sabe! Engraçado, engraçado pra caramba, meu.

- Por favor, Six! – Pedi, jogando-me em cima dele.

O que é outra coisa extremamente boa, no bom sentido.

- Seu namorado é o James... Peça a ele! – Resmungou o cachorro, apontando para um vulto coberto por meu lençol cor-de-rosa.

Levantei e caminhei lentamente até James, ajoelhando-me ao lado dele com muito cuidado. Carinhosamente tirei o lençol de cima dele, vendo ele se mexer de frio e resmungar uns delírios lhamais.

- Ei, meu rolo de mussarela! Acorde! – Exclamei, acariciando seus cabelos.

Ele é o mais perfeito EVER! Há há.

- Acordado eu estou. – James respondeu, levantando. – E levantado também.

- Vamos ao Beco Diagonal, amor? – Perguntei, fazendo cara de Sirius abandonado.

Eu te amo e você não me nota... Então vou me afogar num copinho de coca-cola!

- Certo. Depois do almoço, amor, pode ser?

* * *

Depois do almoço, aqui estamos! Mais precisamente na sala de estar de minha casa, prontos para ir ao Beco Diagonal. Eu não disse que ia conseguir? NÃO DISSE? Eu consigo tudo, mesmo que seja na base da pura chantagem.

Mas quer saber, quem liga?

- Prontos, brotos? – Indaguei, abrindo a porta e saindo de casa.

NEVE! Eu AMO neve! Ela é branca.

(Imaginem se fosse vermelha... Um vermelho banana. Vermelho abacate ou até vermelho uva... HAHAHA).

- Brotos, Lils? – Remus perguntou, saindo depois de todos e fechando a porta.

- Vocês são meus brotos! Ou sementes de visgo-do-Diabo. – Exclamei, quando começamos a andar pela calçada lotada de neve.

- Você me assusta. – Sirius disse, dando uma piscadela.

Ele foi vacinado, gente?

- Sirius, vá tomar banho. Literalmente. – Não é legal falar isso? Afinal, todo cachorro tem que tomar banho, e o tio Six não é exceção alguma.

- Vá você, pinguça, pra ver se o efeito da bebida passa. – Ele respondeu, começando a dar risada e arrancando mais risadas de James, Remus e Peter.

Minha vida é uma conspiração marota... EI, isso não daria um bom livro?

- Está insinuando que eu bebi?

- Eu estou _revelando_, Evans.

Então, comecei a rir. É. Isso mesmo. Pode acreditar. Right on. Certo. Positivo. Sim. Alguém conhece mais alguma exclamação positiva? Meu vocabulário é meio NANO e não tem muitas palavras, se você entende.

- Lily, por que você está rindo? – James perguntou, enlaçando minha cintura.

- Porque eu sou uma retardada, e você? – Respondi, voltando a gargalhar feito uma maníaca.

- Porque você é uma louca... – James beijou minha testa, enquanto andávamos atrás de todos.

Quer dizer, enquanto andávamos atrás de três pseudos. Um imitava um corcunda, outro imitava o que parecia um coelho e outro saltitava toda hora, sacudindo os braços como se fossem asas. Sinceramente, vou te falar...

POSSO IR JUNTO? AH, me deu vontade de pular também! Eu sou a ruiva saltitante, vocês não lembram? Não! Mas eu lembro, e isso é coisa suficiente para o mundo todo começar a saltitar com a pobre Lilyzoca.

Isso me lembra a musiquinha do Madagascar! Eu me remexo muito, eu me remexo muito, eu me remexo muito, remexo, MUITO! Bom, é algo assim. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção nesta parte maravilhosa que acrescenta muito a vida de qualquer pessoa, principalmente se ela for uma inútil que chama os outros de Brotos.

Sacou a firmeza, né mano?

- Loucos vivem mais, sabia? – Lá vou eu com minhas pérolas de esmeralda.

Porque são verdes como meus olhos. Oooh Yeah.

EEEEEPA!

_Un, dos, tres, un pasito adelante María! Un, dos, tres, un pasito pra trás!_

Ok, script errado.

Acabei de chegar a uma conclusão! Não somos nós que lembramos das coisas, e sim nossas memórias! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH. Eu poderia falir o Albert Einstein em um dia com uma conclusão dessas. Ah, quando eu aprender a ressuscitar os mortos... Vai ser que nem no clipe do Michael Jackson, Thriller. Uma coisa DO MAL, se é que me entendem.

- Então nós vamos viver até o fim dos tempos... – Ele sussurrou, começando a beijar meu pescoço.

Bom, continuamos andando, até que chegamos na parte da ladeira. E, no comecinho da ladeira tem uma loja de esportes, com todos os tipos de coisas de esportes... Uns patinetes estavam lá em frente a loja, em promoção, por cinqüenta e dois dólares.

Pra você ter uma idéia de como eu não tenho patente, até um PATINETE é mais caro que eu. E ainda na promoção. Nossa, assim mesmo que eu me sinto super valorizada no comércio mundial e Terral (Da Terra HAHAHA).

Será que se eu fizer promoção alguém me compra ou me dá uma patente?

- Lily, o que é aquilo? – Sirius perguntou, segurando meu braço.

- Patinetes. Por quê?

Então, de repente os QUATRO marotos saíram correndo e entraram na loja feito quatro condenados desesperados que estão fugindo da polícia. Eu cheguei até a sentir um pouco de medo quando eles correram, mas ao ver aqueles estranhos sorrisos nas belas faces de cada um, soube que o que vinha não era algo civilizado nem normal. Era algo digno de Lily Evans e os Marotos.

O que também daria um bom livro que acabaria com o Tolkien. Porque eu criaria "A Senhora dos Patinetes". Há há.

E eles voltaram... Com cinco patinetes.

- POR QUE VOCÊS COMPRARAM PATINETES? – Berrei, assustada, ao ver cinco patinetes MONTADOS carregados por eles.

- Qual é, Lily! Olhe esta ladeira! – Peter respondeu, dando um patinete pra mim.

Eles acham que EU vou descer a ladeira com ISSO. Eles ACHAM. Porque eu NÃO...

...vou.

- Vamos, Li! – James exclamou, correndo até o mais próximo possível da ladeira.

Remus, Peter e Sirius os seguiram.

- Eu quase morri descendo essa ladeira! – Resmunguei, com a voz estrangulada.

- Não vai acontecer nada! – Remus gritou, puxando-me pelo braço.

Coloquei um pé no patinete. Mas juro que foi involuntário.

- Três... – Sirius começou, sorridente. – Dois... UM!

James puxou meu patinete, de modo que eu comecei a descer a ENORME ladeira.

- Eu não... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – O QUE É ISSO? EU NÃO SINTO MEUS BRAÇOS, MINHAS PERNAS, E ESSE TREM ESTÁ DESCENDO RÁPIDO DEMAAIS!

EU VOU MORRER! EU VOU MORRER! EU VOU no próximo capítulo.

_**As estrelas que mais estão me fazendo falta:** Helle, Hihey e Hosttie. Coragem, amor e vida. São as coisas ESSENCIAIS! Eu sei que as tenho, mas... Sem minhas estrelas, parece que elas se reduzem. ESTRELAS, WHERE ARE YOU?_


	15. O Peru E A Árvore De Natal

_**O Peru E A Árvore De Natal**  
O natal melhor do mundo? O da Lily._

- FAÇA ISSO PARAR! – Berrei, tentando ignorar o fato de que eu ESTOU CAINDO POR UMA LADEIRA COM UM PATINETE E NÃO VEJO NADA ALÉM DE MEUS FIOS RUIVOS!

- ISSO É COMPLETAMENTE F... – Sim, James completou essa palavra. – Que TUDO, mano!

Ah, claro, não saber se você ainda tem todas as partes do corpo enquanto desce a uns 80 km/h é SUPER legal!

Se eu morrer, me enterre com uma lhama. Falo sério.

- JÁ ESTOU VENDO O VULTO PRETO DA MORTE! – Peter urrou, com uma voz esganiçada.

Tinha uma biba na esquina. Eu disse oi, ela disse PIMBA.

Há.

- MAS E SE A MORTE FOR GAY, COMO A GENTE FAZ? – Remus gracejou, parecendo super feliz e tudo mais.

Bom, se o sr. morte for gay, é só dar uma capa cor-de-rosa. Ele não resiste.

Mas... QUEM PENSA EM MORTES GAYS QUANDO PODE TER TODOS OS OSSOS DO CORPO TRITURADOS E JOGADOS NO RIO QUE EU NÃO SEI O NOME, PRA NUNCA MAIS SER FALADA NO MUNDO DOS AINDA VIVOS????????

- EU VOU MORREEEEEEEEER! – Gritei novamente, mordendo a língua sem querer.

E vou te falar... COMO doeu! Acho que se eu não morresse triturada, paralítica ou maluca, morreria de DOR. Dor na LÍNGUA.

Isso me lembra o dia em que tinha uma língua de boi na pia da casa da minha avó. Tipo assim, uma LÍNGUA. De BOI. Na PIA.

Pelo jeito, a anormalidade aqui é GENÉTICA.

- OS FREIOS! OS PATINETES TÊM FREIOS! – Sirius gritou, a uns sete metros de mim, pisando numa parte de trás do patinete e parando, no meio da ladeira.

FREIOS!

Quando a morte quiser te pegar, CORRA E USE FREIOS!

De boa, eu poderia ser publicitária. Ia falir TODO MUNDO, geral.

- MERLIN É PAI! – Respondi, tentando afastar o cabelo do rosto e achar a porcaria do freio.

Foi quando aconteceu... Tipo assim, eu simplesmente afastei os cabelos dos olhos, consegui parar de tremer que nem uma bicha louca e visualizei o freio. Mas aí, quando eu fui pisar (PISA NO FREEEIO ZÉ!), fui muuuito na fé e...

O patinete parou. Mas o impacto foi tão, tão forte, que eu simplesmente fui jogada pra frente e SAÍ ROLANDO A LADEIRA, COM O PATINETE CAÍDO VINDO LOGO ATRÁS.

Acho que o gordão lá, aquele tal de Faustão, tem uma ÓTIMA videocassetada pra mostrar. "Uma ruiva caindo ladeira abaixo".

- LILY! – Gritou James, saltando do patinete e...

...Rolando ladeira abaixo. Bom, eu não o culpo. Quem consegue pular de um patinete no meio da ladeira mais inclinada da cidade e ficar equilibrado? Só aqueles tios de filmes velhos, super musculosos e tudo. Mas ouvi dizer que muitos têm medo de barata.

De qualquer forma, quando chegamos no fim da ladeira, estávamos cheios de arranhões e com muitos dedos torcidos. O bom era que tinha gelo na pista, e não ficamos tãão feridos assim. Mas, sabe... Doeu.

- Você está bem? – James perguntou, rapidinho, sem parar para ver se estava machucado.

OOOUN! Meu namorado se preocupa COMIGO antes de se preocupar com ELE! Não é uma das coisas mais fofas do mundo?

- Eu estou, e você? Não quebrou nada? – Sentei-me no gelo rapidinho, sentindo uma dor forte no ombro.

Olhei para ele. Ele olhou pra mim. Nos aproximamos, e...

- LACUCARATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Remus gritou tão, mas tão alto, que eu e James viramos para trás assustados e o que vimos não foi nada bom.

Porque vimos o Remus vindo em nossa direção, numa velocidade ENORME, com a cara de pânico mais cômica que eu já vi. E, bom, eu tinha duas opções: correr e correr. HÁ! Domina essa, VAN GOGH! Você sabe pintar, mas eu sei PENSAR.

De qualquer forma, eu, super inteligente como sou, me joguei para a calçada, que estava quase sem gelo. Estava a salvo. Mas quando olhei para o lado, vi James levantando e correndo que nem uma LAGARTIXA TONTA no gelo, sem se lembrar de que, tipo assim, é GELO.

Ou seja, ele meio que patinou e depois caiu com TUDO no chão, com a CARA. Juro que senti muita pena do meu boyfriend, mas a vontade de rir foi maior, e eu não resisti. AINDA MAIS QUANDO REMUS DESVIOU DELE COM A MAIOR CARA DE AMEBA E FOI SE JOGAR NA CALÇADA, NO MEIO DE UM MONTE DE NEVE!

Quem olhasse certamente pensaria que somos um bando de malucos. Mas, de boa, nós SOMOS.

Ou você conhece mais alguém que desce ladeiras cobertas de gelo com patinete?

- Não sinto meu corpo! – Remus choramingou, com a cara enterrada na neve.

Da última vez que eu fiz isso, meu nariz começou a sangrar.

- MINHA BOCA ESTÁ CORTADA! – James tentou gritar, sendo impossibilitado pelo sangue.

Faltam dois!

- MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃE! EU JURO QUE NUNCA MAIS ESCONDO A CAPA DO JAMES! EU JURO QUE NUNCA MAIS DOU RISADA DOS GAGOS! EU JURO QUE, SE SOBREVIVER, VOU AJUDAR AS CRIANÇAS CARENTES DO BRASIL E COMEÇAR A ENSAIAR UMA MÚSICA DA CHRISTINA AGUILERA PRA CANTAR NO MEIO DA RUA! – Ok, ok.

HAUHWUHAUHUHAWUHAUHWUAHUWHUAH. O QUE FOI ISSO, POR MERLIN??

E a Lily começa a rir feito uma retardada, procurando a origem do escândalo... Que, nada surpreendentemente, tem o nome de Peter Pettigrew, que estava vindo de BARRIGA.

EU QUERIA FAZER ISSO TAMBÉM!

- VIVA A BARRIGA DO PETE! – Gritei, rindo feito uma condenada, enquanto ele descia e batia suavemente nos meus pés.

Gente, nós podemos patinar no gelo!

Se bem que, bom, depois disso, acho que vou ficar com trauma...

- Cadê o Sirius? – Meu namorado, agora meio FANHO (não ria de fanhos, Lily. É preconceito! (Preconceitoo, é burrice, mas burro é quem pensa que ele não existe! O pior cego é o que não quer ver, pior é o preconceito que está dentro de você... PRECONCEITO! Diga não! PRECONCEITO! Diga não!)).

Não ria desse grito de guerra. Foi o Rodrigo Mano¹ que criou.

- Minha cara! – Remus choramingou, finalmente se aproximando de nós, com o rosto mais branco que a neve.

- Vai, defuntinho! – James zombou, ainda com sua voz meio fanha.

Não vou rir, não vou rir, não vou rir.

DEFUNTINHO! O PEIXINHO QUE EU E MEUS AMIGOS ABRIMOS NA AULA DE LABORATÓRIO DEPOIS DE MATAR COM ALCÓOL! Na quarta série, claro.

Peixeis me lembram BARDAIS. AUHAUW. Mas é CLARO que você não sabe o que é um Bardal².

Nem te conto.

- Aprendam com o mestre! – Nós três e o pobre Peter, ainda sentado no chão, olhamos para a monstruosa ladeira.

E Sirius a descia levemente, com a perna dobrada para trás em uma pose muito biba, se você quer saber.

Imagina que desperdício o SIRIUS gay?

- Sirius, cuidado com o gelo. – Alertei, vendo que ele parecia super confiante.

Geralmente, as porcarias só acontecem quando estamos confiantes. Aham, eu aprendi isso na cara dura.

Mas, sabe, minha cara já É dura. Porque eu sou cara-de-pau. HAHAHA.

Ai, dê-me uma lhama.

- Eu sou o rei, Lils! – Ele falou, todo convencido, fechando os olhos.

UI.

Você pode até falar que é a coisa mais clichê do mundo, mas... Sabe o que aconteceu?

Sirius se empolgou tanto que FECHOU OS OLHOS e conseguiu descer tudo, sem um arranhão. Mas como nós quarto, machucados, encharcados e cansados ficamos secando, ele simplesmente perdeu o controle do patinete, que saiu desgovernado em direção a...

...Calçada.

Ou seja, Sirius, com aquela pose biba, os olhos fechados e um sorriso presunçoso, deixou o patinete na rua e caiu para a calçada quase em câmera lenta, com a cara de pavor mais engraçada, e...

...CAINDO EM CIMA DO URSÃO NA RUA. AUHWUHAUHWU.

- TARADO! – Gritei, ao vê-lo em cima do ursão, ainda se perguntando como caiu.

A mentalidade é algo que varia, com toda a certeza.

- URSÃÃO! – James gritou, super feliz e tal.

Bom, ele ainda está fanho, mas... Quer saber?

Essas são as melhores férias de toda a minha VIDA.

* * *

SEXTA-FEIRA! VÉSPERA DE NATAL! EU MAL POSSO ACREDITAR!!!

Ontem, depois de nos limpar, fomos ao beco diagonal e compramos presentes bruxos para TODOS, já que ninguém da família vem. Depois fomos patinar no gelo, tomar sorvete e quaase fomos a casa do James, mas eu desisti.

CONHECER A SOGRINHA DEPOIS DE ROLAR LADEIRA ABAIXO? No way.

- CHEGA DE ENFEITAR A ÁRVORE! – Gritei, já irritada, porque os marotos insistiam em decorar nossa árvore na sala de estar ENORME, onde acontece a troca de presentes. E tipo, ela já ESTAVA decorada. – Vamos fazer o peru! Minha mãe só chega a tarde, e meu pai não sabe fritar nem formiga!

- EU OUVI! – Papai gritou, provavelmente do quarto dele.

Família que se comunica por gritos? A minha, obrigada.

Então, quando eu estava indo em direção a cozinha, depois de chutar os marotos para lá, a campainha tocou, eu fui atender e era...

A ANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINHA!

Aninha Goober, minha amiga de infância. Aquela amendoboba com os cabelos pretos presos em Marias-chiquinhas, os olhos azulões piscando alegremente e a roupa de escoteira toda vermelha, que consistia num vestido muito CURTO e cheio na saia, que provavelmente a estava matando de frio, chamando a atenção, principalmente pela meia-calça arrastão.

- LILY, MANO! – Ela berrou, escandalosa como sempre, me esmagando num abraço. – TENHO UMA SURPRESA PRA VOCÊ!

Levantei as sobrancelhas. Xiii...

- UMA FITA, COMO PRESENTE DE NATAL! – E Aninha enfiou uma fita de vídeo cassete na minha cara, com O sorriso.

Eu acho que ela sofre de Síndrome De Alegria Em Exceção. Coitada...

- Hum... Valeu! – Estava CONSTRANGIDA. E rezando para que os marotos não vissem aquilo...

- Veja agora! É TÃO, mas TÃO legal, que eu acho que você vai chorar!

Ela estava tão empolgada que eu não tive coragem de negar...

Mas tenha certeza: vindo da Aninha, não é normal.

- Quem tá aí? – Remus perguntou, de repente, entrando na sala. – OOI amiga da Lily!

Aninha abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

Alguém me explica se a mãe dessa menina é uma serpente? Ou então, tipo assim, a boca dela tem SUPERPODERES.

- Oi! – Ela respondeu, toda empertigada. – VAI, Lily, coloque logo!

- Sim senhora...

Então, com um suspiro que expressava medo do que viria a seguir (música de suspense on!), coloquei o a fita no vídeo cassete e...

OMG! A MÚSICA DA LLAMA!!!!!!

- ANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINHA! – Gritei, toda descontrolada, quando a musiquinha acabou e uma mensagem de "Feliz Natal" apareceu.

Não pegou a letra?

- _Here's a llama, there's a llama and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama duck!_ - Cometamos, abraçadas, PULANDO FEITO DUAS LHAMAS LINDAS! - _Llama llama, cheesecake llama, tablet, brick, potato, llama, llama llama mushroom llama, llama llama duck!_

É O MELHOR NATAL DA MINHA VIDA, MANO!

- Que diabos...? – Peter indagou, enquanto ele e Sirius entravam na sala. – Ah, não, essas lhamas de novo não!

- SEJA FELIZ, PETER! – Aninha berrou de algum jeito, com os olhos esbugalhados..

...Na direção do Sirius, que estava super lindo e tals.

OH, NÃO!

- _I was once a treehouse, I lived in a cake, but I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake. I was only three years dead, but it told a tale. And now listen little child, to the safety rail!_ - Continuamos, agora parando de pular, já que isso realmente cansa. - _Did you ever see a llama kiss a llama on the llama? __Llama's llama, taste of llama, llama llama duck!_

James entrou na sala, e acabou de revirar os olhos.

Eu sei que vou acabar perdendo meu namorado e meus amigos por ser tão criancinha, mas, cara... Eu decidi que, a partir de 1978, eu vou ser séria e tudo.

E eu não estou brincando.

- _Half a llama, twice the llama, not a llama, farmer llama, llama in a car, alarm a llama, llama duck!_ - EU ACHO QUE A ANINHA SE APAIXONOU PELO SIRIUS! - _Is it how it's told now? Is it all so old? Is it made of lemon juice? Doorknob, ankle, cold. Now my song is getting thin, I've run out of luck Time for me to retire now and become a duck!_

Abracei Aninha fortemente; tudo bem que ela é pirada e tal, mas ela realmente sabe ouvir e é minha amiga de infância, dos momentos bons e ruins...

Calma aí, o que eu estou falando? ESTÁ QUASE ESCURECENDO E NÃO TIRAMOS O PERU DO FORNO!

- Ai, Lily, feliz natal! – Tipo assim, ela DESPREZOU meu abraço depois de cinco segundos.

Ainda perguntam por que eu sou traumatizada...

- Mas eu realmente tenho que ir... – Aninha justificou, ajustando seu vestido indecente. – NOSSA, cara, posso saber seu nome?

Então, ela simplesmente se PENDUROU no pescoço dele, parecendo uma mistura de Angelina Jolie com uma groupie escoteira tarada.

Aninha parecida com a Angelina Jolie? Uma amiga minha que costumava dizer isso.

A voz do povo é a voz de Deus (?).

Mas sabe como esse ditado fica na Lhamolândia? 'A voz da lhama é a voz da Rainha'.

HAHAHA. Ai, que sem graça.

- Sirius. – Ele disse, envergonhado, tentando se afastar dela. Mas aí eu vi um sorriso maroto se formar no rosto dele. – Você é a Aninha, né? Entãão, DEIXE-ME APRESENTAR O MEU BOFE!

AUHEUAHWUHAUHEUAHW. PERA AI.

BOFE? SIRIUS VAI APRESENTAR UM _BOFE_?

Aninha fez uma cara de desapontamento, e se afastou dele.

- Ah, você é gay. Que saco. – SIRIUS? GAY? – Tchau, Lils! Feliz natal! Qualquer dia eu apareço aqui de novo...

Ela deu um beijo em minha bochecha e saiu andando, fechando a porta ao sair.

ESTOU LIVRE!

Ai, credo.

- Gay? – Gritei, começando a dar risadas histéricas. – Ai, _Sira_, sai que o "bofe" tem dona!

E puxei meu "bofe" pela camisa, até a cozinha.

PORQUE A CEIA DE NATAL ESTÁ CHEGANDO!

* * *

- Sirius. Pelamordedeus. NÃO COLOQUE ISSO NO PERU! – Gritei pela enésima vez, quando Sirius tentou MAIS UMA VEZ colocar pimenta no peru.

Ele fez uma cara de ofendido, mas saiu do caminho.

Ah, nem expliquei, né? Passamos umas três horas na cozinha, fazendo o peru, os pudins de chocolate e maracujá e arrumando algumas frutas na mesa, que ficou DIVINA.

Tirando o fato de que só um peru ficou bom e o outro sumiu, foi tudo... Ah, e tirando também a mão queimada de Peter. E o telefonema do DURSLEY (que foi dispensado por mim, HAHA), e o telefonema dos meus pais, e alguns escorregões, e alguma neve com cobertura de morango (ISSO É BOM DEMAAAIS!), tudo foi absolutamente normal.

- Agora vocês podem levar essas frutas pra mesa? Eu vou tirar os vinhos lá de trás, e achar o peru desaparecido... – Exclamei, tirando o avental da mamãe. – É. James, leve as frutas e enfeite. Sirius, ligue a árvore de natal. Remus, cheque os presentes e a lareira. Peter... Espere na sala. Eu já volto.

Eu poderia coordenar uma cozinha de restaurante na boa, né?

Mas então, fui lá atrás (da cozinha, onde fica a dispensa), peguei os vinhos, coloquei na geladeira e fui procurar o peru.

SÓ FALTA ISSO! Estamos até arrumados, mano. Graças a Deus a Petunia vai passar na casa do Dursley, e meus pais devem estar...

...Chegando.

- Lily, chegamos! – Papai exclamou, fechando a porta da sala e andando em direção a cozinha. – Wow! Esse peru está cheiroso!

- Claro, fui eu que fiz, não é? – Sorri, convencida, e cumprimentei os dois. – Sentem aí! O peru está servido...

- SERVIDO? – Peter berrou, abrindo a porta com a MAIOR pancada, como um desesperado.

E mais três desesperados saíram depois dele. Bando de maluucos.

- Sentem, crianças. Vamos comer e esperar até meia noite para abrir os presentes! – Brinquei, com voz de narradora, indo até a cozinha e pegando os vinhos. – ATACAR!

- Mas, filha... Por que o peru está na árvore? – Papai perguntou, apontando.

Olhei para a árvore; O MALDITO PERU ESTAVA PENDURADO NELA!

Depois, olhei para os marotos, que começaram a disfarçar.

- Ah, deve ter voado. – Respondi, com os olhos cerrados, pegando o peru e jogando-o na lata do LIXO.

(Da árvore pro lixo, hein. QUE PROGRESSO, PERUZÃO!!)

Bom, de certo ponto de vista, a ceia foi PERFEITA. Todo mundo rindo, na maior paz... E é isso que eu acho que o Natal é. A reunião da família, a união. Não é completamente LINDO?

Agora são onze e cinqüenta e sete, e estamos sentados no chão do tapete da sala, bem em frente a árvore de natal, que está LINDA. Apagamos a luz e acendemos a lareira. ESTÁ SENDO O NATAL MAIS PERFEITO DE TODOS OS MEUS DEZESSETE ANOS!

- Faltam dois minutos! – Mamãe falou, sonolenta, quase desabando em cima do meu pai.

- Acalme-se, amor. Daqui a pouco vamos dormir e as crianças ficam aí... – Papai respondeu, todo alegre.

Xi, eu acho que foi vinho demais. HO.

VOCÊ JÁ VIU SEU PAI BÊBADO??? Eu já, porque meu pai AMA beber. Não que seja viciado, sabe. Mas, uma vez, ele bebeu demais da conta e começou a dançar "YMCA" em cima da mesa, imitando a dancinha do MICHAEL JACKSON.

Lalala THRIIIIIIIIIILLER! Thriller alaala...

- Um minuto... – Peter disse, quase metendo a mão embaixo das árvores para procurar sua meia.

Ah, já expliquei que nosso natal é meio americanizado? Tipo, cada um tem uma meia enorme, onde colocamos os presentes. À meia-noite, depois de colocar nossos pijamas novinhos, pegamos as nossas meias e damos os presentes que estão dentro dela, que são para os outros, claro...

Não é perfeito?

- FELIZ NATAL! – Sirius gritou, um minuto depois (dã), virando sua taça de vinho.

Eu estou suspeitando de que ele está bêbado, né, mas tudo bem. Eu supero esse trauma de ter um maroto bêbado supostamente gay em minha casa.

- Feliz natal! – Começamos a nos cumprimentar, claro, e depois brindamos.

E, enfim, chegou A hora...

PRESENTES!

- Aqui suas meias... – James começou a distribuir as meias, já que estava mais perto.

Ah, aí começamos a distribuir, só que eu não vou narrar isso porque demorou MUITO. Quando EU finalmente consegui dar meus presentes, já era uma hora da manhã!

- Bom... Para o sr. Evans, também conhecido como meu pai, um golfe de madeira, feito por mim! – Entreguei o presente a ele, que sorriu. Porque tipo, era mágico. – Para a sra. Evans, também conhecida como minha mãe, um kit de esmalte mágico, que hidrata as unhas. – E dei o presente para mamãe, claro. – Para três dos marotos, uma sacolinha especial da Zonko's...

Olhei para Jay. Ele olhou pra mim. Nos olhamos. E aí...

- E para o Jay... – Comecei, com um sorriso maroto. – Um álbum de fotos com todas as nossas recordações boas!

Então, dei o álbum a ele, nos agarramos (MEU bofe. MEU bofe. MEU BOFE!!!) e depois agradecemos uns aos outros, completamente alegres.

No sentido duplo, porque até EU estava meio bêbada. De sono e de bebida mesmo.

- Gente, vamos dormir? Amanhã vai ter bastante coisa pra fazer... – Reclamei, bocejando.

- E como vamos limpar isso? – Mamãe perguntou, se levantando.

Tirei a varinha do bolso, e fiz uns dois feitiços.

- Como num passe de mágica. – Brinquei, levantando e puxando Jay. – Marotos, quarto. Mamãe, papai, boa noite. Meninos, boa noite. Até amanhã!

E subi a escada, saltitante.

BOA NOITE!!!

* * *

Ai ai, dia 25... Todo mundo de ressaca... Almoço completamente silencioso...

- Ê ressaca hein? – Brinquei, enquanto tomava um gole de refri.

- Só você consegue dormir assim, Lil... – James respondeu, com um sorrisinho fofo. – E hoje vamos fazer o que? Está tudo fechado... Feriado, né...

Sorri, marota, e me entreolhei com os meninos.

- Vocês querem saber de uma coisa? – Papai me olhou, curioso, enquanto colocava mais carne em seu prato. – Podemos fazer tudo. Tudo mesmo. E não há nada que possa nos impedir...

* * *

_(sim, a nota de hoje eh aqui xD) _

¹ Rodrigo Mano é o Mano lá da escola, que me chama de maluquinha e me dá medo ele anda com os braços cruzados, um boné feio e aquelas correntes de mano. Puff, odeio manos.

² Bom, a versão alternativa de "Pardal" XD minha homenagem a vovó que fala assim e as BARDAIS BEESHAS, PRINCIPALMENTE A CORNA EMA! Internas²³²

**N/A:** Eu sei que demorei, mas... A fic ta acabando mesmo neh? aEUAHuwhuahe   
Okay que isso não justifica nada, mas... Espero que me compreendam. Eu demorei uma tarde TODINHA pra escrever.

70 reviews! Que liiindo! Valeu mesmo, sim? xD principalmente a **Lulu Star, Mel Black Potter, A Nah Potter, Thaty, Tahh Halliwell e mad Evans,** que deixaram reviews master fofas aqui.

Anyway... Próximo capítulo já é o fim... Depois só o epílogo .. mas a continuação vem aí, e com tudo xD Ah, sim... Vocês vão saber onde estão as estrelas da Lily! AHUEAAHUW.. E, ah, sim, a alegria da Lily acabou, porque tem morte no último capítulo x

Acho que é isso...

Até a próxima!  
**_Luh Caulfield_**


	16. Oh, Estrela

_**Oh Estrela,**  
Caia sobre mim..._

Trinta e um. Hoje é dia trinta e um de dezembro. O dia do fim. O dia do começo de um novo fim. Um dia marcado. Um dia...

- _AND IT'S ALL A GAME! I KNOW WE'LL STAY THE SAME!_ - Berrei, saltitando de minha cama e abrindo a janela do quarto.

(Congela)

Pense numa chuva forte. Multiplique por cem. Adicione vento lateral. Desenho um trovão. E agora imagine isso tudo no último dia do ano em Londres.

(Descongela)

E Lily fica TODA molhada em seu pijama _American Eagle_¹ super lindo!

M e r d i n h a.

- Oh, chuva! – Exclamei, lutando para fechar as janelas. – Que tempestade, minha amiga!

Acordei hoje com um pressentimento ruim, principalmente quando a tempestade chegou e me pegou de jeito.

Pegou de jeito. Ú-lá-lá.

Mas whatever, todo dia de ano novo eu sinto alguma coisa diferente. Ano retrasado foi uma alegria TÃO forte que eu abracei a tia MEG.

(A tia MEG. Sim, aquela que quer me empurrar para meu PRIMO Adam. Meu PRIMO. O ruivão gostosão que tem a cara mais NERD do mundo, mas que é mais safado que não sei o quê).

E ano passado eu virei o ano levando um tombo. O que explica muita coisa, se você quer saber.

Mas enfim, aaah, vai chegando o fim do ano e eu vou ficando nostálgica... Deve ser de família... Ano passado a vó Margarid passou a noite TODA cantando suas histórias de MILHARES de anos atrás, que sempre são assim: "Na minha época, as coisas eram diferentes. Lembro de uma vez que ".

A lacuna representa aquelas histórias chatas que você já ouviu dez vezes, sabe? É, é nisso que dá ter uma família como a minha.

Aliás, quer ver a árvore genealogia da família Keeling² (que também virou Evans)?

_(Para ver a árvore, entre em www (ponto) i138 (ponto) photobucket (ponto) co (barra) albums (barra) q272 (barra) luhblack (barra) Family (ponto) jpg)._

Sim, nós ÉRAMOS os Keeling. Agora viramos Evans, Flowers e Pilchers.

Hihi.

Família grande mesmo. Grande DEMAIS, se você quer saber.

Só não mostro a família do papai porque ele é filho único e tal. E seus pais moram lá na Irlanda. E eu AMO quando vamos visitá-los.

- Lily. Lily. – Uma voz doce chamou, meio distante. – Está acordada?

Bleh, pro James eu estou SEMPRE acordada. Hihihi.

(Sim, eu sei que estou "hihi" demais. Mas é porque hoje é o fim do ano, sabe.

Hihi.

HI-HI PUFFY AMY YUMI SHOOOW!)

- Com hálito péssimo e ensopada, mas sim. – Respondi, abrindo um sorriso.

Até aquela hora eu estava com frio. E pode até parecer ridículo, mas só de ouvir a voz de James... Esse frio desapareceu.

É que, além de você sentir que alguém no mundo se preocupa com você, você sabe que tem alguém ali para confiar, para se apoiar, para ajudar. É isso que as pessoas chamam de amor, eu acho.

Sentiu a profundidade? Quase encostei no núcleo da Terra. Hihi.

- Então me deixe te esquentar. – Pediu ele, com uma voz maliciosa.

- Espere um pouco, sr. apressadinho.

- Nem tanto. – AI, como eu AMO essa gargalhada sacana.

Ela me deixa maluca.

- Tô indo tomar café. Vá logo. – E se afastou, levando consigo o calor que me aquecia.

AIQUEFRIODAPESTE! E nem está NEVANDO hoje!

Neve me lembra estrelas, sabe. E hoje eu já decidi: VOU procurar sobre as estrelas, em todos os livros bruxos antigos que eu deixei aqui em casa.

Enfim. Andei até o banheiro, fiz a higiene pessoal e tal, e andei até o guarda-roupa.

Quando, de repente, quando eu abri a porta principal para colocar uma blusa bem quente, a porta de CIMA se abriu e uma coisa caiu BEM na minha cara.

Dang.

Tirei a blusa da cara e a olhei. E só não soltei um daqueles berros de mocinhas inocentes e amedrontadas que se ferram ao encontrar algum inseto asqueroso e nojento porque estava simplesmente surpresa demais para fazer qualquer gesto.

Porque a blusa tinha duas fileiras de cinco estrelas cada uma, uma fileira em cima da outra, com uma frase escrita em prata em baixo.

"No fim elas vão, mas no começo sempre voltarão".

_"Sentei-me na borda da janela e admirei o céu e a lua. A lua estava minguante, quase não aparecia... As estrelas? Nada de tãão bom assim. A não ser...___

_O que é aquilo? ___

_Aquilo, que você deve estar se perguntando o que é, é uma espécie de constelação. Nunca a vi antes! Como? Ela é tão chamativa! São dez estrelas... Cinco em cima, cinco em baixo, como se fossem até arrumadas! Nunca vi algo assim...___

_E, surpreendentemente, a primeira estrela na fileira de cima, piscava em minha direção. Estranho? Sim...___

_Mas aquela é minha estrela. São minhas estrelas. Minha constelação..."_

Então, fiquei lá boquiaberta, toda boba, olhando de estrela em estrela e tendo flashbacks de quando eu vi as minhas pela primeira vez...

SÓ QUE EU NÃO CONSEGUIA NEM PENSAR DIREITO!

_"Fiquei mais um tempinho chorando, até que as lágrimas pararam de cair. Fui até a janela, sentei lá e lá estavam as dez estrelas... Só que hoje era outra que brilhava. Bem do lado da Hayley.___

_O nome dela vai ser Hallie... E vai ser a estrela da sorte!___

_Não que eu tenha sorte;___

_É sorte por poder ver o James e tal.___

_Agora, vou dormir. Boa noite!"_

E essas lembranças estranhas continuavam invadindo minha mente, como se, sei lá, eu estivesse numa espécie de transe, sem conseguir tirar meus olhos daquela blusinha tão antiga que...

Agora congela tudo, porque eu lembrei. Talvez porque a janela estivesse aberta DE NOVO e a chuva estivesse chegando até o outro lado do quarto, one eu estava, deixando-me MUITO molhada.

Eu era pequena. E, sabe. Quantos anos eu tinha?

DEZ.

DEZ estrelas. DEZ dias malucos em minha vida. DEZ anos quando aconteceu algo estranho. DEZ foi o máximo de vezes que eu consegui tomar banho num dia. DEZ SEMPRE FOI O MEU NÚMERO FAVORITO!

E agora tudo faz sentido. _Tudo_.

_"Subi as escadas, fula da vida, e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Quem eles pensavam que eram para me censurar daquele jeito? Eu não fiz nada errado, afinal!___

_Entrei no quarto, batendo a porta com tudo, e me joguei na cama. Realmente, não é fácil ter dez anos!___

_- _Oh Star..._ - Alguma coisa sussurrou, longe e perto ao mesmo tempo...___

_Sentei na cama rapidamente, e comecei a olhar em volta, assustada. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? "Oh estrela"? Hahaha... Ainda nem chegou o Halloween, caramba...___

_- _"No fim elas vão, mas no começo sempre voltarão..."_ - Ok, confesso que já estava me assustando. Mas quem não se assustaria, afinal?___

_- Quem está aí? – Indaguei, tomando cuidado para não chamar a atenção de ninguém lá em baixo.___

_- _Você acredita em magia?_ - O sussurro estranho continuou, se aproximando.___

_- Quem está aí? – Perguntei, com mais firmeza. – Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?___

_- _Dez. Lembre-se disso. Dez..._ - Então alguma coisa preta e brilhante caiu no chão atrás de mim, de repente.___

_E, no instante em que levantei da cama pra ver o que parecia ser um tipo de camiseta, não vi mais nada além de um grande preto._

Eu tinha esquecido disso! Eu SEMRPE lembro dessa cena idiota! Poxa, como eu não fui lembrar? Estou tão envolvida com as estrelas e não lembro que com _dez_ anos tive uma "visão" estranha... Aiii...

O que é isso, afinal? Por que as estrelas ME escolheram? Será que elas escolhem de geração em geração ou apenas aleatoriamente?

Minha cabeeeça está começando a ficar dolorida de novo. É POR ISSO QUE EU DESMAIEI QUANDO PENSAVA DEMAIS EM ESTRELAS!! Porque foi a mesma coisa que aconteceu quando eu entrei em "contato" com as estrelas pela primeira vez...

Mas eu não posso desmaiar agora. Não logo quando eu estou PERTO de desvendar esse mistério cabeludo.

- SE ESSA ESTRELA TIVESSE CABELO, ELA USARIA NEUTROX! –

Então, vamos enumerar.

1- As dez estrelas têm a ver comigo desde meus dez anos.

2- Elas se manifestaram numa época da minha vida onde eu estava meio ferrada emocionalmente.

3- Elas se manifestaram pouco depois de minha promessa³.

4- Elas sumiram de repente, quando eu estava mega bem.

5- Elas reaparecem de repente no último dia do ano.

6- A frase é "no fim elas vão, mas no começo sempre voltarão".

7- Hoje É o último dia do ano. O fim. Amanhã é o COMEÇO do ano. O começo.

Ou seja, provavelmente eu vou descobrir tudo isso depois da meia-noite, quando estiver provavelmente bêbada de tanta comida.

Ah, quer saber?

SE ESSA COMIDA TIVESSE CABELO, ELA USARIA NEUTROX!

Se esse dia passasse logo... Mas não, parece que está durando o ano todo! Puff...

Só não está pior porque eu estou andando com o Jay, voltando para casa. E o sol já está se pondo.

- Daqui a dois dias vamos fazer um mês de namoro. – Ele comentou, passando um braço por meus ombros e me puxando mais para perto. – Mas parece que estamos juntos a um ano, não acha?

- Sim. Temos afinidade e amor demais para apenas um mês. – Respondi, alegre. – Mas estamos "enrolados" há bastante tempo. Lembra quando eu te beijei, bêbada, depois do jogo de Quadribol?

James soltou A gargalhada marota, fazendo seus olhos brilharem ainda mais. E ainda bem que ele não sabe disso, porque ficaria MAIS exibido do que já é. E, acredite em mim, ele é MUITO.

- Como esquecer? – James brincou, dando uma piscadela. - _Hey hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way no way, I think you need a new one…_

- Ai, pára de quebrar o clima romântico. – Reclamei, dando um tapa de brincadeira em sua barriga (sarada).

- Então quer que eu cante pra você? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, provocando MUITOS arrepios. – Uma música romântica?

Apenas abri um sorriso tímido, sentindo que eu realmente NÃO precisava responder, já que ele SABIA que nem precisava PERGUNTAR, porque eu amo amo amo quando ele canta, principalmente quando é pra mim.

- _I wake up in the morning, put on my face. The one that's gonna get me through another day… Doesn't really matter how I feel inside, 'cause life is like a game sometimes…_ - Ain, tudo bem que a voz da Avril, que canta essa música, é a coisa mais Linda EVER, mas em voz masculina fica melhor AINDA. - _But then you came around me, the walls just disappeared. Nothing to surround me and keep me from my fears; I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up, oh, you've made me trust_...

Alguém me dá um babador, SÉRIO? Porque é meio impossível não babar aqui, com esse carinha lindo cantando pra você, com neve (que começou a cair na hora do almoço, depois de quase me matar em forma líquida) ao fundo, além do PÔR-DO-SOL.

E o filho da mãe do sol ainda apareceu. Depois da maior tempestade!

Puff. Se o sol tivesse cabelo, ele usaria Neutrox TOTAL.

-_Because I've never felt like this before, I'm naked around you, does it show? You see right through me, and I can't hide… I'm naked around you and it feels so right!_

Entrelacei minha mão com a dele. IMPOSSÍVEL não fazer isso. Porque, cara, é sério: o amor que eu tenho por esse maroto aqui é tão adimensional que chega a me assustar.

Ai de mim. Hihi.

- _I'm trying to remember why I was afraid, to be myself and let the covers fall away! I guess I never had someone like you, to help me, to help me fit in my skin_… - E ele humilha com essa voz maravilhosa, também. Caramba, que afinação! - _I never felt like this before, I'm naked around you, does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide, I'm naked around you, and it feels so right…_

Lalala, escureceu. Lalala, estamos chegando perto de casa. Lalala, DAQUI A POUCO É ANO NOVO!!!

- _I'm naked… Oh oh yeah… Does it show? Yeah, I'm naked… Oh oh, yeah yeah... I'm so naked around you, and I can't hide… __You're gonna see right through, baby!_ - Aaah, acabou!

Ele sorriu pra mim, e beijou minha testa.

Nem preciso falar que quase derreti.

- Eu até canto músicas de mulheres para você... – Ele exclamou, rindo.

- Qualquer música, seja com mulher ou homem originalmente, fica MELHOR AINDA na sua voz. – Desculpem se eu SEI puxar o saco, hahá. – E não é só porque você é meu namorado. Hihi.

James revirou os olhos, mas continuou apertando o abraço, até estalar minhas costelitas.

Se essas costelas tivessem cabelo, elas usariam neutrox!

- Por isso que eu me acho um pouco. – Ele respondeu, cerrando os olhos. – Ei. O que todos aqueles carros estão fazendo em sua casa?

Olhei para cima, já que estava observando o chão quase todo coberto de neve, e vi uma coisa que me assustou MUITO: três carros BEM conhecidos estavam parados em frente de casa, e algumas pessoas saiam deles.

Oh, não. Eu conheço aquele bebê. Eu conheço aquele cabelo ruivo na cintura. Eu conheço aquele ruivão cara de nerd que não tem nada de nerd. Eu conheço aquele palito altão e aquele gordão. Eu conheço aquela cabeleira ruiva toda espetada.

MEUS PARENTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Oh não. – Murmurei, com uma cara de choro, parando de andar. – James, minha família.

- Vou adorar conhecê-los. – Respondeu, parando de sorrir e me encarando. – Ceerto?

Er...

- LILÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Um berro secular, enorme e rasgador de tímpanos. De alguém que corria em nossa direção.

Alguém me mata logo? Eu não quero morrer de desgosto ao ver a tia Meg bêbada.

- Adam! – Respondi, fracamente, quando senti aqueles braços ENORMES envolvendo meu corpo pequeno e quebradiço.

O Adam AMA fazer isso. Digo, me abraçar com TODA a força e berrar "Lilão", o meu suposto apelido. Só que, bom, fazem DOIS anos que não nos vemos e ele provavelmente não sabe que é tipo a versão ruiva do meu namorado, só que com óculos (James usou até o quinto ano. Tinha algo como Hipermetropia, mas acho que acabou, sei lá, e ele não usa mais), e que meu namorado não gosta que ruivões bonitões me abracem.

Hihi.

- Como vai? – Indagou ele, naquela voz animada dele. – Faz tempo que não nos vemos, ruiva!

Aí ele me puxou para mais um abraço de urso, sem ter consciência de que James balançava a mão e não parecia muito feliz.

Bom, se uma morena LINDA abraçasse meu namorado, eu também não gostaria NADA. E sairia na porrada com a tal. Porque, tipo assim, NÃO SE CONFORME. LUTE CONTRA O SISTEMA.

Que nesse caso nem é sistema, mas mesmo assim.

- Adam... – Exclamei, me soltando dele. – Vou bem. E você? – Andei até James. – E, er, esse é meu namorado, o James.

James e Adam se olharam, notando que eles tinham o MESMO cabelo fino e espetado, o MESMO nariz longo e os MESMOS olhos maravilhosos. Só que o do Adam é só amendoado, não é acinzentado.

Mesmo assim.

- Namorado da Lilão? – Ai não. POR FAVOR, Adam. NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS! – Muito sortudo você, cara. Mas não fui com a sua cara.

POR FAVOR, ADAM. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR.

(Estava tentando mandar ondas cerebrais a ele, sabe. Se ele TENTASSE queimar meu filme...).

Mas James só abriu um sorrisinho maroto, daqueles completamente irresistíveis, e me puxou para um abraço por trás. E eu aproveitei para pegar um pouco de seu calor, já que a temperatura estava negativa na rua.

- Também estou muito feliz por te conhecer. – James atirou, levando tudo na boa.

Eu já falei que amo meu namorado?

Adam ficou sem reação. TOMA!

- Ok. – Ele coçou a cabeça. – Desculpe. Estava só te testando. – IDIOTA! – Como vai, Jaze?

- _James_. Muito bem, e você, Adam? – Jay estava se divertindo com o babaca do Adam, eu pude perceber. Hihi.

- Melhor agora. – Adam olhou para mim, e sorriu.

Xiiiii...

Então, o caso é o seguinte. Faltam uns quarenta minutos para o ano novo e nós já comemos TUDO que tinha pra comer, e agora estamos sentados aqui no jardim, perto da piscina, jogados na grama, só esperando a hora chegar.

Ok, agora faltam trinta e nove minutos. Hihi.

- Rem, já pensou na Kath? – Perguntei para Remus, que estava do meu lado direito (James estava do esquerdo. Sirius estava ao lado de James e Peter ao lado de Remus).

- Eu? – Não, o cabelo do NEUTROX, sua presepada de presépio! – Pensei sim.

Peter tossiu discretamente, não sei pra que. Mas enfim.

- E aí? – Fiz sinal para ele continuar. Duh.

- Nada. Não vou fazer nada. – Ok. Ok. Certo. POSSO MATAR O REMUS E ENTERRÁ-LO NUM MONTE DE NEVE QUE NUNCA VAI DERRETER?

Revirei os olhos, e voltei a procurar minha constelação no céu. Mas ainda NADA. Nenhum sinalzinho da coitada, poxa.

Então, voltei a observar minha família.

- George! – Berrou tia Livy, para George, meu outro primo bonitão, que estava com os pés na piscina. – Onde está Fanny?

- No meu bolso? – Ironizou George, como sempre. – Não sei, mamãe. Deve estar vendo TV.

Não falei deles, né? Então. Tia Livy é a mais rigorosa das três irmãs (ela, tia Meg e minha mãe). Se casou com o tio Robert, que é um palito magrão, mas que é super gente fina (literalmente), principalmente porque AMA fotografar.

O que explica o fato de estar fotografando PETUNIA agora, aqui ao lado.

Ew.

Fanny tem dezesseis anos, e é a típica adolescente. É ruiva, tem o cabelo na CINTURA, e olhos verdes, que nem os meus, só que mais escuros. Ama televisão e qualquer coisa relacionada a compras. Apesar de ser meio chatinha quando quer e confraternizar com minha irmã, é legal sim.

Desde que você não mexa em suas bolsas, claro.

George tem vinte e dois anos e está quase se formando em medicina. É ruivo também, só que mais puxado para o castanho, e tem olhos verdes, como os de Fanny. Geralmente é irônico e mal-humorado, mas é meu primo favorito, porque se REVELA quando estamos sozinhos e me faz rir mais que QUALQUER UM, incluindo os marotos.

Tia Meg é gordinha, ruivona e com olhos azuis esbugalados. É o escândalo encarnado em forma humana. Quer por TUDO que eu tenha um caso com Adam, sabia? É bem maluquinha. Apesar de adorar beber, adoro-a demais. Ela faz umas comidas que PELAMORDEMERLIN.

Seus filhos são Adam, que tem dezoito anos, é ruivão de olhos amendoados, tem O corpo e O rosto e usa óculos, que o deixam com cara de Nerd. Mas ele é MAIS SAFADO que o Sirius e o James juntos, podes crer. Anyway, tem a Lucy, que tem nove anos, tem o cabelo castanho meio avermelhado e olhos castanho-mel como os do irmão. É uma graça. Um gênio, mas mesmo assim uma graça.

O caçula da família é o Noel, que tem apenas dois anos. É A COISA MAIS FOFA DO MUNDO!!! Ele me adora, principalmente quando eu brinco de Coca-cola, que consiste em pisar em seu pé pequeno. Hihi.

- Uma foto, pessoal! – Tio Robert berrou, posicionando sua câmera para o pessoal.

- Xiiis! – Todo mundo berrou, tentando esconder o fato de que tia Meg dançava, já completamente bebum.

Quinze minutos.

- Sua tia adora beber, né? – Sirius finalmente falou, depois de umas boas horas sem falar nada.

Olhei para ele, que parecia meio abatido.

- Sim. O que você tem, Six? Está meio mal hoje, não é? – Indaguei, cutucando James para que ele parasse de falar do jeito como Peter devia pegar o que ele chamava de "Filé".

Cuma?

- Nada não. É só que... – Ele hesitou. – Daqui a vinte minutos, teremos apenas seis meses de segurança em Hogwarts. Depois... Você não viu o jornal esses dias, Lily? Mortes e mais mortes. Voldemort está se fortalecendo.

Abaixei a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. Mas suspirei, e levantei da cadeira onde estava, andando em direção a Six.

- Olhe. Não pense no futuro. Pense em aproveitar ao máximo o presente, sim? – Exclamei, apertando seu ombro. – Vamos. Diana não gostaria de saber que você ficou assim o tempo todo.

Ele sorriu.

- Certo. Valeu. – Sorri de volta, e me levantei.

Daqui a alguns minutos começamos a contagem regressiva.

E eu estou nervosa. Parece que alguma coisa vai acontecer. Porque tipo, eu não PARO de olhar para minha blusa, que é a das estrelas. E ela parece vibrar de vez em quando.

Sei lá, quando eu olho pra baixo, SINTO que dez pontinhos brilhantes estão lá no céu. E, quando olho, não tem NADA.

Mas enfim.

O pessoal está lá pra piscina, enquanto eu estou na lateral da casa, onde é mais escuro. Algo me chamou. E...

- _Dez._ - Ouvi um sussurro provavelmente mágico exclamar, quando eu parei de andar.

Sorri. E uma sensação completamente estranha tomou conta de mim.

_(**N/A:** recomendo que ouçam a música agora pra ter mais emoção. Se você não tiver no pc, pode ouvir a versão acústica entrando em www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com (barra) watch?v (sinal de igual "") SGgBqgSdamU)_

- **Oh star fall down on me, let me make a wish upon you… Hold on, let me think, think of what I'm wishing for…** - Comecei, como se nem fosse eu mesma. Parecia alguma coisa cantando através de mim, sei lá.

De repente, o mundo lá fora pareceu DESAPARECER.

- **Wait, don't go away, just not yet… Cause I thought I had it… But I forget…** - Andei pelo jardim, admirando o céu, sem nem olhar pra frente. - **And I won't let you fall away from me…You will never fade…And I won't let you fall away from me! You will never fade away from me…**

Ouvi algo me chamar, mas ignorei.

- **And now I let my dreams consume me, and tell me what to think…** - E se EU for uma estrela?? - **But hold on, hold on. ****What am I dreaming?**

A música simplesmente fluía de mim como se fosse a água de um rio, sei lá. Era uma sensação completamente inenarrável.

- **Wait, don't go away, just not yet… ****Cause I thought I had it… But I forget!** - Cantei essa parte com mais força, fechando os olhos.

Uma estranha luz branca, meio amarelada, parecia surgir de baixo, da direção dos meus pés. Mas nem assim eu consegui abrir os olhos. Continuei cantando com a alma, com o coração... E com a voz, claro.

- **And I won't let you fall away from me… You will never fade away! I won't let you fall away, you will never fade awaaaay!**

Olhei para meu relógio. Um minuto. Não sei POR QUE PENSEI ISSO, mas simplesmente me faltavam sessenta segundos.

- **And I won't let you fall away…** - Senti as lágrimas chegarem a meus olhos. Era tão… Tão…

A contagem regressiva começou. Senti alguém se aproximando a passos lentos, como uma canção baixa, e apenas continuei cantando.

- DEZ!

- **You will never**…

- NOVE!

- **…fade away!**

- OITO!

- **And I won't let…** - Alguma coisa brilhou no céu. Na verdade, dez coisas, e...

- SETE!

- **…you fall away…**

- SEIS!

- **…from me…**

- CINCO!

- **You will never...**

- QUATRO!

Abri os olhos, e vi que a luz branca vinha de meus pés. Sorri, entre lágrimas.

Quando olhei para o céu, percebi que a cada número que falavam, uma estrela surgia. Já havia sete estrelas, na mesma posição que as encontrei pela primeira vez.

- TRÊS! – Mais uma surgiu. A Hophe, já que estavam surgindo de trás para frente. – DOIS!

- UM!

As dez estrelas no céu se expandiram e depois se juntaram em uma, que saiu se arrastando pelo céu; uma estrela cadente.

Ela veio em minha direção, e na de James, que pude perceber pelo perfume.

Segurei a mão dele. Nos desejamos feliz ano novo, enquanto a festa rolava solta do outro lado da casa.

Então sorri, como nunca. Com as lágrimas caindo dos olhos e molhando minha blusa preta, onde as estrelas começavam a se mexer e a brilhar um pouco, como se quisessem iluminar a frase, _aquela_ frase, aquela que eu nunca esqueceria...

_No fim elas vão, mas no começo sempre voltarão._

Vi a estrela passar bem perto de mim, me rodeando. Aquilo definitivamente era mágica. Uma mágica diferente de todas.

- _Você acredita em mágica?_ - James me perguntou, com os olhos clareando gradualmente, ficando da cor de uma... Estrela...

Olhei para a luz que me rodeava. Lembrei que foi Sirius quem me aconselhei a olhar as estrelas, e depois do brilho _familiar_ que havia nos olhos dele.

_Só pode ser magia..._

- Sim. Eu acredito.

**Oh star... Fall down on me…**

¹ Marca Americana super Linda, da qual eu tenho uma blusa verde. Amo. Hihi.

² Os Keeling, assim como o sobrenome Pilcher, não me pertencem. São do livro Os Catadores De Conchas, de Rosamunde Pilcher.

³ Essa promessa será revelada no último capítulo de Lily Deu Defeito.


	17. Fazer Acontecer

Nostalgia. Minha nova palavra de ordem.

Quero dizer, que pessoa é capaz de ficar a noite toda só pensando no passado, sem dormir NADA? Eu sou. Eu pensei em tudo. De quando a Kath enfiou minha cabeça na pia, no primeiro ano. De quando a Kath enfiou minha cabeça numa bacia de água também no primeiro ano (ela adorava tentar me afogar). De quando eu tentei bater em Diana com um pedaço de porta-retrato. De quando o Sirius tentou me empurrar pro Remus. De quando o James me agarrou no lago no segundo ano. De quando...

...AAH, quem quer saber? Hoje eu não estou aqui para falar DISSO (/\) e nem DISSO (O), mas sim DISSO ().

Quem vê Bob Esponja vai entender.

Enfim. Agora, jogada no carro, ouvindo James cantarolar como se estivesse bêbado, eu lembrei de uma coisa.

BANZAI!

_Os marotos já estavam acabando a terceira garrafa natalina. Poxa, isso porque iam "dar uma molhada na garganta"! Eles estão se afogando em whisky de fogo, mas tudo bem. Eu já vou lá ser a luz sobre a lupa que quer matar a formiga (?)._

_- Ei, meninos! Já chega! – Censurei, entrando no meio da rodinha que eles fizeram com todos os sofás do salão._

_- LiHICly! – Exclamou Sirius, super grogue._

_- Sirius! Você está trêbado! – Berrei, tirando uma garrafa TODA da mão dele._

_Pelo que vi, Peter era o mais sóbrio dos quatro, então me virei para ele, que segurava apenas um copo._

_- Peter! Basta, não acha? – Perguntei, mordendo os lábios. – Olhe Sirius, olhe James, olhe Remus! Eles parecem achar que estamos... Numa galáxia onde a grama é azul!_

_De fato, parecia mesmo. Eu estava com MEDO das caras e caretas que eles faziam._

_- Lily. Lily, minha cara. – Com esforço, ele se levantou. – Beba conosco._

_Er... WHAT?_

_- Eu? Beber? Bebida? Whisky de fogo? – O QUÊ? O QUÊ? O QUÊÊÊ? – Peter! Eu não bebo nenhum tipo de bebida, sou contra esses tipos de..._

_Então ele simplesmente pegou um copo que estava sobre a mesa, jogou whisky até a boca e simplesmente jogou na MINHA boca. Goela abaixo. Sem pedágio nem parada (???)._

_- Beba! – Encorajou Peter, sorrindo._

_Bom, eu bebi. Não podia fazer muito mal._

_E não é que tinha um gosto bom e dava uma sensação simplesmente legal?_

_- Quero mais! – Exclamei, feliz, estendendo o copo._

_UAU. James estava MUITO gostoso. De repente, assim. Não sei se era o efeito da bebida, mas a covinha na bochecha dele parecia tão... Tão..._

_Ui!_

_Bom, continuei bebendo. A bebida tinha um gosto de chocolate com cascatas de uva... Não sei..._

_- Eu estou com vontade de dançar! – Exclamei sonoramente, depois do quarto copo cheio. – Vamos dançar, gente?_

_Pela primeira vez, Remus e Sirius olharam pra mim._

_- Dançar o que, Lily? – James perguntou, numa voz bem rouca, mandando-me um olhar..._

_...Achocolatado._

_- EU SEI! – Berrou Remus, pegando a varinha e fingindo que era uma bengala. - _Garçom, aqui, nesta mesa de bar, você já cansou de escutar, centenas de casos de amor...

_Eu estava num palco com várias luzes. UAU!!!_

_- _Garçom, no bar todo mundo é igual, meu caso é mais um, é banal, mas preste atenção, por favor..._ - Eu continuei, né._

_E de repente várias pessoas estavam nos assistindo, batendo palmas! E tudo bem que eu não conseguia mais parar de rir, mas, ok._

_- _SAIBA QUE O MEU GRANDE AMOR HOJE VAI SE CASAR! E MANDOU UMA CARTA PRA ME AVISAR... DEIXOU EM PEDAÇOS O MEU CORAÇÃO! E PRA MATAR A TRISTEZA SÓ MESA DE BAR, QUERO TOMAR TODAS, VOU ME EMBRIAGAR... SE EU PEGAR NO SONO, ME DEITE NO CHÃO...!

_YEAH!_

Deprimente, eu sei. Mas a vida é assim. Você faz coisas das quais gosta, e das quais não gosta. O arrependimento é só uma conseqüência, é claro, mas ele faz parte, assim como o sentimento de missão comprida.

E esse último sentimento é exatamente o que eu tenho. Meu coração está inundado por ele. Depois de descobrir que minhas estrelas sempre serão parte de mim, e que minha vida está iluminada pela luz delas... E pela luz de James, claro... Quer saber de uma coisa?

Minha vida não poderia ser melhor que isso.

* * *

**Oh Star**  
_Epílogo_

* * *

**N/A:** no meio do epílogo, que está horrível, eu sei. Mas eu estou orgulhosa, sabia? Eu olho pra trás, pras várias reviews que vocês deixaram e penso... Valeu a pena todo o trabalho que eu tive?

Valeu. Eu tive crises no meio da fic e muitas vezes quase desisti, mas passaria tudo isso de novo. Porque hoje ela é, tipo assim, a minha melhor fic.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram suas marcas aqui – especialmente a **Lulu Star, Mel Black Potter, Thaty, Srta Nunuh, Jaque Weasley, A Nah Potter e Angel.Marauder.s2**, que deixaram reviews nesse último capítulo -, porque foram vocês os verdadeiros escritores dessa fic.

Ok, vou parar por aqui, antes que eu me emocione. Assim que acabar Lily Deu Defeito eu posto a continuação de Oh Star, a **My Heart.**

Me aguardem :')

Eu amo vocês.

* * *

_Bom, uma vez me disseram que as suas escolhas são a fórmula da sua vida. Cada uma delas te faz levar um caminho diferente, e colocar ou tirar pedras nesse caminho. Tudo que você faz tem uma razão, seja ela emocional, racional ou apenas... Razão. E quer saber? Eu não poderia ter feito escolhas melhores._

_Sabe aquela história das estrelas que você presenciou comigo? Eu, de certa forma, a moldei. Já pensou se eu não tivesse acreditado naquele tipo de magia? Se eu tivesse desistido quando a barra começou a ficar pesada? Certamente eu não seria o que sou hoje. Uma pessoa realizada._

_Falo isso porque sei que a história se repetirá – podem demorar anos, décadas, milênios, ou até milhões e milhões de anos, mas vai se repetir. As estrelas não morrem. Hope, lembra? Hope é esperança. Hope será sempre a última a morrer. Aposto que vocês não sabiam que o nome da constelação era Hope por isso, não é?_

_Eu vivi um conto de fadas. Ainda estou vivendo. Nunca vou deixar de viver. Foi tudo tão intenso, mágico e bonito que vai durar para sempre; vai passar para meus filhos, meus netos, bisnetos e por aí vai. Nunca vai se perder. A não ser que alguém perca a esperança... Mas isso não vai acontecer, certo? Por mais que esteja escuro, por mais que esteja duro, por mais que esteja doendo. A esperança sempre vai estar ali. Encoberta por sombras, talvez, mas nunca ausente._

_Não deixe a SUA esperança ir embora. Ela é a coisa mais importante que você tem no seu coração. Se você tiver fé no que quer, você sempre vai fazer acontecer. Sempre. Sua vida é você quem faz, e mais ninguém. Você é o escritor do conto de fadas. Só você._

_Imaginação, sorte, poder, vida, amor, coragem, esperança, morte, dia, noite. Resumir isso é simples: magia._

_Mas não aquela magia de varinhas, nem aquela de poções malucas. A magia que cada um de nós carrega. A magia que é mais que magia – é sentimento. É poder._

_É fazer de cada segundo que você vive, uma vida. E não se arrepender._

_**Lily Evans Potter**_.


End file.
